Electric Dragon of Konoha
by airwatcher
Summary: Naruto's sister gains the power of the Kyubbi. Naruto gains the power of the Jubbi. He is negelcted all his life. He grows up to be better than his sister as the Electric Dragon of Konoha. My first try on writing a story. No longer abandoned. Have decided to continue off, will probably make edits to earlier chapters. Up for adoption.
1. Prologue

A/N I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishomoto does.

Normal Talking

**Jutsu**

_SummonTalk_

Silence… fires spreading about… alarms in konoha going off… ninjas rushing to defend their home against the mighty Kyubbi. These were the thoughts that went through the Yondaime Hokage's mind as he prepared for battle. He gathered his things and his daughter. Newly born and taken from his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, Natumui was about to experience a night that she would never forget.

Hokage's Office

"You ready Minato?" asked the Yondaime's sensei, Jiraiya, as he stood in the door way.

"Almost sensei. I just need to release all my chakra seals so that I'll be able to perform the Shiki Fuuin."

What Minato didn't see was the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sneak up behind him and deliver a devastating chop to his neck.

"Sorry Minato, but you have a life ahead of you. In addition your daughter will need you more than ever now that Kyubbi will be sealed into your daughter," spoke Sarutobi as he caught a falling Minato. With those words he took baby Natsmui and whisked her to the battle of the Kyubbi.

Battlefield

"**Summoning Jutsu!" **was heard with a puff smoke following close behind it. Out of the smoke came the summons of the Sandaime Hokage and his student Jiraiya of the Sannin.

"_Why have you summoned me hear you little bra?t" _a mad Gamabunta ground out with a puff of smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"_I concur with 'Bunta. Sarutobi why are we facing one of the Nine demons of hell?" _

"I am sorry 'Bunta, but we need your help so that we can seal the Kyubbi away into Natsmui. To do that however, Sarutobi will be sacrificing all of his life force to do it," replied a terrified Jiraiya as he had no wish to go against 'Bunta.

"Very well we shall help you with this task. But Jiraiya make sure that Natsumui becomes my summoner."

"I too will help," stated Ennma the Monkey King, "but I want Naruto, the oldest to be my summoner. I'm gonna need someone new with Sarutobi deciding to go out of the business."

"Get ready guys, here he comes!" With a roar the great Kyubbi re-started its rampage. However, fortunately for Konoha the Kyubbi was held down by Ennma and 'Bunta. Meanwhile Sarutobi performed the Shiki Fuuin. With his last breath he told Jiraiya that he wanted Minato and Kushina to treat Naruto the same as they would treat Natsmui.

"Hai sensei. I will make sure to give this message to Minato. He will treat Naruto the same as they treat Natsmui."

Hokage's Office

"Damn you Jiraiya-Sensei. I was supposed to make the sacrifice." Minato yelled in frustration when Jiraiya came back to tell him that the Sandaime Hokage had made the sacrifice instead.

'Well this is as good a time as any.' Minato thought as he took Natsmui to the crowds of Konoha with Kushina at his side.

"People of Konoha, I give you my daughter savior of this village from the foul entity known as the Kyubbi!" Cheers erupted from the people of Konoha. Shouts of Yondaime and Natsmui echoed from below.

Unknown to Minato and Kushina, a rift in time opened up fight above Naruto's crib. Suddenly, a black dragon-like chakra entity escaped from the hole and sealed itself in Naruto making him the Jinchurikki of the Jubbi. Elsewhere in heaven, Kami was bestowing the powers of the Zanpakto upon Naruto. He would grow up to become the best shinobi Konoha has ever seen. He would be even better that his father and sister. This is the story of the Electric Dragon of Konoha.


	2. the years in between

A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masahsi Kishomoto and Tite Kubo does.

**The years in between**

|Naruto at 8 years|

"Come on Naruto, Natsmui, we're going to the park."

"Hey Kaa-san when when you train Natsmui, can you train me as well?"

"Sorry Naruto-chan, but you don't need any training. You can start at the Academy. Natsmui needs to learn to control the chakra of the Kyuubi."

"T-t-that's okay Kaa-san. I think that I won't go to the park. I need to go do some studying. Later Kaa-san. I'll come by later on."

"Ok, Naruto. We'll see you later." With that she left to take Natsmui to the park. However Natsmui stayed behind to say something to Naruto.

"See big brother, I am better than you. They want me more than they want you. You are nothing. They wouldn't care if you went and died in a hole tomorrow.

"If you truly believe that sister, than we are no longer fit to call ourselves 'family' anymore. However, I will surpass you someday. Remember that well sister. Soon you will wish that you had me as an ally. I will make sure that you regret this.

|Time skip two weeks- location: training ground 7|

Silence. A leaf blows in the wind, then suddenly BAM! THe sound breaks the silence. Naruto flies through the air working on combining the taijutsu styles of his parents. The Electric Dragon Striker. He created this taijutsu style by combining his mother's Dragon Death Striker style and his father's Electric Wind Striker style. The style was one that combine and utilized speed, agility, and unpredictably solid strikes. He was flying through the air trying to cut through a leaf with only his body strength. There was no chakra or elemental manipulation behind each strike. Only pure taijutsu. Ever since he was told that he would never receive any extra training, Naruto decided to work his ass off to make sure that he would be able to keep up with Natsmui when he entered the Academy. But as the day neared it's end he decided to take a break.

"Hmmm. I think I'll go to the park for a break. I wonder if I'll meet any new friends." With that he started his run towards the park. As soon as he reached there, he saw three families already there. THe Naara clan, the Akimichi clan and the Yamanaka clan. As he walked up to the park, he saw three kids playing with each other. The first kid was a big-boned (A/N or fat as some other people call him) kid with red hair. He also looked very chubby. The next one was a short kid with a ponytail. All he was doing was sitting there watching the clouds while muttering under his breath when the big-boned kid told him that he needs to stop being lazy (A/N in this fic Chouji is a big brother figure to Shikamaru). THe last one was a girly with light blond hair and light blue eyes. He walked up to them and said, "Hello. My name is Naruto. May I be allowed to play with you?" The three kids just looked at him weirdly.

"Why do you speak so formal? It's not like we're going to be mad at you if we don't speak formally. By the way my name's Ino. Ino Yamanaka. The big-boned kid is Chouji. The lazy bum is Shikamaru. Do you have any parents?" replied Ino.

"Yeah. I do have parents. But they're usually not around, especially my tou-san. He's usually helping my younger sister or at work. I only see my Kaa-san during meal times. The only family member I see constantly is my brat of a sister. Though I wonder if we are even related at all."

"Why is that Naruto-san?" asked Chouji.

"Please call me Naruto. I don't like formalities. THe reason I don't like my sister is because she is always saying that I'm not good enough. That I could go die and my parents wouldn't care. I just hope she is wrong," responded Naruto.

"Chouji, Ino, Shikamaru! Time to go," yelled Choza Akimichi, father of Chouji.

"Coming," the three kids yelled back.

"Well see you later. It was fun talking to you," Naruto said with a smile. Ino was about to leave when she stopped to ask a question.

"Wait! You never told us your full name."

"Oh. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." With that he turned and ran away. Ino stood there in shock. This Naruto person was the son of the Hokage. Yet he was mistreated by his own family. His family members didn't even care to make time for their oldest son. She wondered what kind of family could do that as she ran to her father to go home. At that moment her father decide to ask Ino about the boy she was talking to.

"So Ino, who was that boy you were talking to?" asked Inoichi.

"Oh that was Naruto. He asked us if he could play with us, but when I asked if he had a family he told us a really sad story."

"Really, honey? What was it?"

"Oh nothing much, just the fact that he is neglected by his own family and abused by his sister. When I say abused, I mean the fact that she says that he could die the next day, and his parents wouldn't even care."

"I see. Did he tell you his last name. I'll see if I can help his situation."

"That might be a problem because of who his family is Tou-san."

"Really? I doubt it."

"Well could you do anything about it if he's the neglected son of the Hokage?"

"Did you just say the son of the Hokage?" asked Inoichi as his eyes widened by about an inch.

"Yeah dad, I did. He says that he doesn't see the Hokage much because he's either too busy with work or he's spending time with his daughter. But he seemed kind of happy when he said that. I don't think that he likes his family that much. I don't know why he would be happy that they left him alone though. I would think that he's sad that they left him."

"Well honey, only time will tell. For right now, let's go home before your mother butchers me about being late."

|location: Hokage's mansion|

It was 6:30 when Naruto returned home. The first thing that he saw was his family glaring at him.

"What did I do?" Naruto yelled after a minute of them glaring at him non-stop.

"WHat's wrong you ask," his father replied, "what's wrong is that you've been gone everyday for a whole two weeks. I want to know where you have been going. And what you were doing today."

"Well I was at the park this evening. As for where I'v been going, that's none of your concern. Why? Because you haven't given a damn about me before. So why should you now. I'm going to my room."

With that he ran up to his room.

|Naruto's room|

I wish I had a special power like Natsmui so that they would give me attention.

"**But you do have a special power. You just need to find it" said a voice as Naruto fell asleep.**

It was a dark room in which Naruto appeared. There was a few candles but they did not burn brightly. You could hear the water dripping like it was on loudspeaker. The room was darker than midnight. It was as cold as it is on a dark winter night. But at the back of the room there was a very large and tall cage. But there was nothing that could be seen in it. Until a loud roar started coming from the cage.

"_**Rooooaaaar!"**_

"W-w-who's there? I am warning you. I can defeat you in this mindscape since I am the master of my mind."

"_**Hahahahaha. You are very funny for a human. You think that you can defeat me just because this is your mind. Well sorry to burst your bubble that isn't true."**_

"Well then at least show yourself so that I can see who it is that can defeat me in my own mind. For you to be able to do that is a great feat. A truly great feat it is indeed."

"_**Very well human I will grace you with my presence. I am the Jubbi. The Ten-Tailed Dragon. Yes it's true that the Nine tailed beasts are a deviation of me. But I a-"**_

"What! Then how are you a ten tailed beast. I thought you were defeated at the beginning of the ninjas. You were defeated by the Saviour of this world. You were split into Nine separate entities. You were sealed inot the first Ninja. Your jinchurriki was the Rikudō Sennin."

"_**Indeed. That all happened in this timeline."**_

"What do you mean `this timeline'?"

"_**I am from a different dimension in which I had not battled Yami. However to prevent myself from fighting him, I ripped a hole in the space-time vortex to find a appropriate host for me. Then I found you. You were the perfect host because you would have to endure the hardships of being neglected by your pitiful excuses for parents and being beaten up by that ugly whore you call a sister. However Yami and Kami in their all-powerful wisdom decided to bestow upon you some very powerful gifts. I can tell you what Yami gave you, but not what Kami gave you. I would tell you but Kami has forbidden it unlike Yami. Yami has given you the ability to manifest a sword that will represent your soul. Once you do that you will be able to do techniques called Kido. In this there are many categories. There are Kido otherwise known as Demon Spells. There are hado, which are destructive spells, and Bakudo, which are defensive spells. Next there are two levels to which you can advance to. There is shikai which is like a bonding stage and will make you 3-4 times more powerful. After this is bankai. Bankai is so powerful that it will make you 5-10 times more powerful than when you are in your shikai form. Oh and speak of the devil. Here comes the manifestation of your soul. Well I'll leave you two to chat. Ja Ne."**_

As soon as the Jubbi said this he disappeared into thin air. But a dragon like creature approached. However, this dragon did not look like it had any flesh or bones. In fact it looked like it was made up of arcs of electricity running up and down its body. Regardless though of the fact that it was not a solid creature, it looked as wise as Kami herslef.

"_**Hello young warrior. My name is …. Can you hear me?"**_

"Sorry but could you run that by me again, I wasn't able to catch it. It sounded like Rairiki or something."

"_**Young warrior, that is indeed my name. I, Rairiki, hereby grant you ,Naruto, the ability to use my powers so long that your heart stays good and true. But before we finalize the usage of my powers I have a question. What do you fight for?"**_

"I don't know what to fight for. I do't have anyone who i even remotely care about. Maybe if I had someone close to me I would fight to protect them. But right now, I don't think I can fight for someone else if I don't care for them. I mean my sister always berates me on how horrible brother I am. She says that I should give everything I own to her."

"_**Well Naruto, you passed my test, yet you didn't. You passed because you knew what you should fight for. You didn't pass the test because right now, you don't have anything to fight for."**_

"Oh. Okay. Hey can I get to know you better? I haven't had an easy time trusting people, but you seem alright. You and Juubi sound all right. Can I get to know you before I decide to trust you?"

"_**Yes you can. I would have a hard time trusting people if i had to experience what you went through."**_

"Well I think I am about to wake up because of this pull I am feeling__at my feet. Later Juubi, Rairiki. See you later." With that Naruto disappeared from his mindscape. He woke up to see a sword in his lap and a tattoo of a dragon surrounded by ten tails on his right shoulder. He grabbed the sword, strapped it to his back and left to go continue his practice on his new style, as well as start on a kenjutsu style. But as soon as he got downstairs, he immediately regretted coming down. His so called "family" was waiting down stairs looking at him expectantly.

"What the heck do you want? I am just going to go out for the day. It's not like you care about what I do. After all, you neglected me and ignored me. You just want me back into your life because you've realize how empty your new life is without me in it. Face it. You cast me aside and you aren't getting me back. Besides, I don't want anything to do with the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha. The only hokage that passed away in the past 20 years that I respect is the Sandaime Hokage. He was probably thinking that you wouldn't neglect me. But you've disregarded his last wish. THe one that Jiraiya of the bumbling trio of idiots decided to omit. He said-"

"Don't you dare disrespect Jiraiya-sensei. He was an honorable person. He would never omit any of the words that Sandaime-sama told him that night!" yelled Minato as he defended the honor of his sensei.

"Well then, Tou-san. Let's have him tell us. Ask him if he accidentally omitted something that the Sandaime said on his deathbed. Call him now." As soon as Naruto spat out the words, a cloud of smoke appeared. Out of the smoke came the words of a wise sage, not.

"The great sage Jiraiya of Mt. Myoboku arrives! Let all the ladies swoon as he basks in the glory. I am-" shouted Jiraiya announcing his arrival until Naruto punched him in the gut.

"Cut the crap you old geezer. I want to know if the Sandaime said anything concerning me the night he sealed the Kyuubi into Natsmui!" shouted an annoyed Naruto

"Well he said that he wanted you to be the next summoner of the monkeys and also that you shouldn't have been treated any differently than Natsmui is. Why?"

"Ha! I told you tou-san. I was right. The great bumbling sage Jiraiya did indeed omit a detail from his report of the night that the Sandaime," Naruto yelled grinning when Jiraiya admitted that he didn't include all the details of the Sandaime's wish. "Well, I am going to be gone for the rest of the day, like I usually am. Later you fools." With that he took off out the door leaving a stunned group of adults and an angry sister behind him. As he ran to his training ground, he wondered what kind of kenjutsu style he would be using. However, when he got to training ground 7, he was shocked. Standing before him was Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. It seems that he left a bigger impression than he thought.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Naruto. Why would you come out to a training ground and do shinobi stuff while other kids your age just goof around and play fake ninja games?" asked Ino's father.

"Well I do this to get stronger than my sister. I want to prove to my parents that I can be a someone too. I want to show them that I am good enough to be worthy of their attention. I hope that someday I will be able to step out of the shadow of my parents and sister." This last statement left everyone confused.

"What did your sister do that makes her better than you, Naruto?" inquired Chouji.

"Well she only is the container of the Kyuubi, the nine tailed demon fox. Of course the fame of being a savior got to her head. She no longer is kind. She is always mean. But I don't care. So long as I am able to surpass her and my parents," responded Naruto with a face-splitting grin.

"Well, how you do plan on doing that without any help? We could help you Naruto," repsonded Choza.

"Thank you for offering to help, but I already got some helpers in line. I am just waiting for them to arrive in Konoha. Now could you leave please? I really must start my taijutsu practice. But if you want to watch, just step off to the side." When he said that, everyone stepped off to the side. It seemed that they were interested in what a kid of age eight could do. Suddenly Naruto started jumping off trees while at the same time punching the trees which caused the leaves on the tree to fall towards the ground. But the leaves never reached the ground because Naruto would always cut the leaf into two with his godly taijutsu skills. As soon as he landed though, he took out his sword and just did what felt right to him. Suddenly, after what seemed like only five minutes, but was actually six hours, he finished his taijutsu/kenjutsu practice and noticed the crowd watching his practice. Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru were wide eyed while Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku had fainted.

"Well Naruto, it seems that you will indeed catch up to your sister with the way you are practicing. We have to go home as it is getting late. Good bye Naruto."

"Bye Shikaku-san. I hope to see you at the academy sometime. After all it starts next week. I have to get home. Well see you later," replied Naruto before he ran home. But as soon as he got home, he got a huge suprise. Sitting there, waiting for him was his sister.

"Big brother, you are going to tell me what exactly you are doing. You are also going to tell me where exactly you've been going. You're going to tell me right now or there is going to be some major trouble between you and me."

"No, I don't think I will tell you what I've been doing. You're not worthy of knowing. No one in this family is worthy of the information. You, however, will never know what it is like to be neglected, then have your family want information on what you are doing. So you can just go sod off," spat an angry Naruto. With that he went to the his room so that he could have money to buy dinner. He then left to go to Ichiraku's Ramen Stand. As soon as he got there he was greeted by Ayame.

"Hello Ayame nee-san. Can I have a pork and beef ramen?"

"Sure Naruto. I'll have that out in a second." As he waited for the Ramen, Ayame talked with Naruto.

"So Naruto, when are you starting the Academy? Do you know anyone who's going to the Academy with you?"

"Oh yes I know some kids who are going to be attending the Academy with me starting next week. Their names are Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. So how has your name been Ayame nee-san?"

"Well that's very good. I'm sure that you will be a very good ninja. I have had a very good day. The ramen I've sold today is 20 beef, 26 pork, 13 miso, 12 vegetable, and 21 chicken. So I think that I have had a really great day because of all the ramen I've sold today. How was your day Naruto?"

"My day was very good Ayame nee-san. I was able to play with Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. I also got to practice my new taijutsu stye as well as learning a kenjutsu style."

"Beeep!" The ramen was ready.

"Well Naruto, you better eat up. You don't want to be malnourished for your taijutsu/kenjutsu practice tomorrow, now do you." With that she left Naruto to devour the ramen like a wild beast that has been starved for a year. As soon as he finished, Naruto paid for his ramen and went home to prepare for his day. That night, Naruto visited Juubi and Rairiki

|Location: Naruto's Mindscape|

"Hey Juubi, Rairiki!" yelled Naruto as he appeared in his mindscape in front of Juubi and Rairiki.

"**Hello Naruto. We decided that tonight we would tell each other about ourselves. I have volunteered to go first. I am Juubi. I like training to protect those precious to me and eating dango. My hobbies are playing pranks and causing mischief. My dislikes are those who think that they are those who kill just because they can. My dream is to make sure that you become a great ninja. Your turn Rairiki."**

"**My name is Rairiki. I like protecting those who can't protect others. My hobbies is pranks. My dislikes are those who want to hurt others. My dream is protect all who can't protect themselves. Now you go Naruto"**

"My name is Naruto. I like trainingand eating all kinds of ramen. My hobbies are reading, practicing my new taijutsu style as well as taking care of my new sword. My dream is to become the best ninja that I can possibly become. So can you guys teach me any jutsu? I haven't really taken time to learn any jutsu yet. I've just been working on my taijutsu and kenjutsu. So can you please teach me a jutsu?" yelled Naruto exuberantly.

"**Hahahaha! You are very funny when you are excited. I will teach you a juts that only you will be able to use because of the fact that I am your zanpakto. But I won't teach it to you today. Today we are going to go meet some very special people. I won't spoil the surprise though. They should arrive in about three minutes."** About two and a half minutes later, two woman appeared in a bright light. The first had long blond hair. To Naruto she looked like an angel in human form. She had a very tall and athletic build that was complimented by her charming smile. The second woman had long silver hair. To Naruto, she looked like a pretty devil in human form. Like the other woman, she had a very athletic build and had a pretty good height that was complimented by a sadistic smile.

"**Hello Naruto-kun. We are the gods of this world. I am Yami while the one who looks like she wants to coddle you like a mother is Kami," **stated Yami while Kami blushed at the statement.

"**Well Naruto-kun, what do you like to do and what do you wish for?" **asked Kami.

"Well I like eating ramen and training. But I wish for a loving family that will not neglect me or abuse me, then want all information on what I do once I leave their lives. But I don't think you can give me that without erasing who they are right now. Besides I don't like my biological family anymore. They are just a bunch jerks who need to know when to stay out of other people's business."

"**Well Naurto," spoke Juubi, "we can give you a new family. But the famil structure would be kind of weird. Kami and I have been talking about this because we knew that's what you probably were going to ask. Well I would be the dad and Kami would be the mom because we both want to the best for you. Rairiki and Yami are going to be your siblings. This is because they like you, are prone to cause chaos and trouble. Happy beginning of Naruto's family" **As soon as he said that, Naruto ran to Kami and cried into her arms while saying "thank you" over and over again.

"**Well Naruto, I think it's time for you to wake up. You'll have to train today."**

|Time skip:next week-first day of Academy|

As Naruto entered the Academy he saw the two people he did not want to meet. Natsmui and Sauske were arguing who was better at Ninjutsu.

"I am better since I know how to do five fire style jutsu, Natsmui."

"No you aren't. True, you know more jutsus than I do, but mine are more destructive jutsu," responded Natsmui with an arrogant smirk.

"Well, I bet I could beat either of you in a pure taijutsu match at any time," came an unknown voice from behind them. They turned around toe see Naruto standing there with a smirk gracing his features.

"Oh really big brother? Why is that? You've never had any training in any of the ninja fields. I know because Tou-san and Kaa-san only spend time with you during meal times," yelled Natsmui in anger.

"True. I didn't practice at all with Kaa-san or tou-san. But that doesn't mean that I never practiced. I worked on m taijutsu on my own. After all, who did I have to come to get help?"

"You didn't have anyone toe help you because you are a lost cause you idiot. I wonder why your parents are even letting you come to the academy. You would only embarrass your family you loser," said Sauske with a smirk.

"We'll see. I had best be going. I need to say hello to someone." With that he crossed the classroom to say hello to Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru. But before he could say anything to them, an instructor came in and told them to take their seats. As soon as he was in his seat, the teacher began speaking.

"Okay everyone listen up. My name is Iruka-sensei and I will be teaching for the next four years until you become ninja. Let's begin..."

**A/N Okay. I'm done. Tell me what you think. By the way Bucketbot, I thank you for your review. It was the most helpful. All reviews are appreciated. Later. **

**-Airwatcher**


	3. life as a genin

**Life as a Genin**

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto and Tite Kubo do. This is the true chapter 3. Sorry.**

Iruka looked around at all of his graduating students. He saw Naruto in the corner sleeping with Shikamaru while Choji chomped away at his chips. Their teamwork together was impeccable. There was Sauske and Natsmui with their egotistical and arrogant attitudes. There was Kiba who always tried to impress the girls, but when it came time to work, he could defeat almost anyone in taijutsu. Then there was Hinata and Ino. They probably were the best kunoichi that has come out of the academy save Natsmui. Then there was Shino and his quiet, yet wise ways.

"Well," started Iruka, "I congratulate you all on becoming ninja of Konoha. But don't forget you are only genin. The teams this year have been chosen based on the teamwork you have displayed during your time in the academy. Team 7 will be Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui, Uchiha Sauske, and Inuzuka Kiba led by Hatake Kakashi." Iruka waited for a reaction, but there wasn't any other than Kiba smirking. Akamaru just barked So Iruka continued.

"Team 8 will be Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Aburume Shino led by Yuuhi Kurenai," Ino and Hinata cheered and high fived each other. Shino merely nodded in their direction.

"Team 10 will be Naara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, and Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto led by Gekkou Hayate." Naruto and Shikamaru merely woke up and nodded. Choji just started to chomp at his chips even more furiously.

"Well," finished Iruka, "you'll all have stay here, and wait for your instructors. They'll be here in about, oh wait a minute they're here now. Good luck on your ninja journey." With that, two Jounin came into the room. One was a swordsman with a regular Jounin uniform. The other was a red-eyed Jounin. She wore strips of red and white cloth.

"Team 10 with me," spoke the swordsman, "Meet me on the roof." With that, the swordsman disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Oh yeah," cheered Naruto as he and his teammates walked up to the roof, "we got a freaking bloody swordsman. We got the best instructor."

"Team 8, you are with me," spoke the red eyed lady, "meet me at the swing outside of the academy. Oh, and team 7, you'll be waiting here for a couple of hours because Kakashi has a tendency to be two to three hours late to everything. " With that, she too disappeared in a cloud of smoke leaving a furious team 7.

|On the roof top|

"Okay Team, tell me about yourself. I'll go first. My name is Gekkou Hayate. My likes are my girlfriend Uzuki Yuago and Sushi. My hobbies are perfecting my sword skills. My dislikes are when people dis sword fighting and when my sword gets messed up. Okay you lazy bum, it's your turn."

"Troublesome. My name is Naara Shikamaru. I like doing nothing. My hobbies are staring at clouds. My dislikes are doing work. Go Choji while I take a nap."

"Munch. Munch. My name is Akimichi Choji. I like protecting my friends and attempting to out eat Naruto. My hobbies are eating chips. My dislikes are people who call me fat. Go Naruto."

"Huh? Oh my turn, right? My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. I like taking care of my sword and out eating Choji in food contests. My hobbies are pulling pranks on Natsmui and Sauske of the Arrogant Clan. My dislikes are my family, especially my fucking sister." Hayate's eyes widened at this statement. Who could not like their own family?

"Well," said Hayate after getting over his shock, "we have a survival exercise tomorrow morning starting at six o'clock in the morning at training ground ten. Don't be late or you'll be doing twenty laps around Konoha with Maito Gai as punishment." The fact that they would be running twenty laps around Konoha sent fear into Team Hayate's mind. They all nodded. Naruto went to their team training ground totrain, while Choji and Shikamaru went home to rest.

|Hokage's Mansion: 6 O'clock p.m.|

Bam! That was the sound that Naruto made as he marched into the Hokage Mansion. Kushina came running out of the family room to see her son marching towards the kitchen.

"Uh, Naruto, what's wrong? Are you upset about your team placement?"

"No. In fact my team will be the best team since the Sanin. It's Natsmui that's making me so mad. I was training in the forest at training ground 10, my team training ground, and Natsmui and Sauske come up to me and start to attacking me while I am executing one of my taijutsu attacks. But, when I defeated them, oh yes I defeated both of them on my own; they complained that I only beat them because they weren't using ninjutsu. I want you to warn Natsmui, if she ever tries to pull a stunt like that again, I will kill her," replied Naruto with so much venom in his voice, it scared Kushina out of her wits. Naruto then marched towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Kushina sighed and was about to go back to the family room, when Natsmui came into the house.

"Kaa-san," whined Natsmui, "can you punish Naruto? He attacked me and Sauske while we were training in the forest. We were even on our team training ground."

"Natsmui," breathed Kushina slowly, "are you telling the truth?"

"Of course, Kaa-san," relied Natsmui, "Why do you ask?"

"I ask because your brother just told me that you attacked him, so who is telling the truth? Did you attack him? Tell me now Natsmui. If you don't, I'll assume that you did it no matter what. Confess and your punishment won't be as bad," yelled Kushina.

"Okay. Sauske and I attacked Naruto while he was training on his training ground. But why does that matter? I am the savior of the village. I can do anything that I want," relied an arrogant Natsmui.

"What? Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui! You. Are. Grounded. For. A. Month. Go to your room! I don't want to see you down here for the rest of the night!" yelled a furious Kushina.

|Next Day: 5:45 a.m.|

"Hey Chomper, Bum," Naruto called out as he jogged up to training ground ten.

"Hey Ryu, what's up? Asked Choji.

"Nothing much, I just kicked Natsmui's ass yesterday and my parents didn't punish me for it so it's all good." This sent both Shikamaru and Choji into shock. Naruto's parents not punishing Naruto for beating his sister? That never happened. However, a person appeared in a cloud of smoke interrupted their thoughts.

"Hello team," said Hayate as the smoke from the body flicker jutsu disappeared, "here is this survival exercise goal. You are to obtain one of two bells from me. This means that one of you will be going back to the academy. Begin when I drop my hand." This mission statement scared the team. One of them would be going back to the academy? What was going on? Then, when Hayate dropped his hand, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru jumped away into the trees. Hayate looked around and saw he could not find a trace of his students or their chakra. Meanwhile in the trees, Naruto traveled to Choji.

"Psst. Choji. Forget what Hayate-sensei just told us, we have to work together to get those bells. I mean, how can we, a single genin defeat a trained elite jounin. The answer is that we can't. Let's go tell Shikamaru so that we can formulate a plan to capture Hayate-sensei." Choji nodded in agreement. They then jumped through the trees to find Shikamaru. They ran into Shikamaru as he was trying to find them.

"Okay Shikamaru," Naruto said, "this the plan. First, Choji and I will drive Hayate-sensei into the shadow of a tree. When he gets there, you use your shadow possession jutsu to capture him. Everyone understand the plan?" Everyone nodded, confirming their knowledge and understanding of the plan. Choji and Naruto jumped out of the trees to ready their attack on Hayate. Meanwhile Shikamaru got behind Hayate to get ready to use his body possession jutsu.

"Hayate-sensei," Naruto yelled, "we will take those bells from you, no matter what it takes. **Dragon Wind Strike!**" With that, Naruto propelled himself forward in spinning motion while using wind elemental manipulation to give Hayate multiple cuts. Choji then initiated his own attack.

"**Partial Body Expansion Jutsu!**"After using his jutsu his two arms expanded to create two large towering arms and fists. Choji jumped towards Hayate and slammed both of his fists into where Hayate was standing. To avoid Choji's fists, Hayate jumped backwards, into the shadows of the trees. But when he saw Naruto's smirk, his widened in realization.

"**Shadow Possession Jutsu,**" called Shikamaru. He then walked out of the shadows of the trees to let Hayate see him. Next, Choji grabbed the bells while Naruto held his sword to Hayate's neck, preventing Hayate from making any sudden movements.

"Well team," started Hayate, "you all pass with flying colors. Not only were you able to get the bells from me, but you worked together flawlessly. We start missions tomorrow. Ja Ne." With a cloud of smoke, Hayate disappeared to go to the Hokage's office.

|Hokage's Office|

Hayate appeared in the hokage's office to see all the jounin there. Except for Kakashi. Two hours later, Kakashi appeared in the office reading his icha icha book.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an old woman and a black cat that crossed my path," said Kakashi while giving a cheesy smile. Minato just sighed, "let's get this over with. Who passed?"

"Team 1… fail."

"Team 2… hospitalization."

"Team 3… fail."

Team 4… fail.

Team 5… fail.

"Team 6… fail

"Team 7… pass, barely." Everyone looked around to see if the sky was falling. Kakashi never ever passed a single genin team. What was going on?

"Team 8… pass, satisfactory."

"Team 10… pass with flying colors." Everyone raised their eyebrows at this. No genin team had ever passed with flying colors in the history of Konoha.

"Well," Minato said after all the Jounin instructors had given their reports, "that's very good. I will want daily reports on the three rookie genin teams. Have a good day. Dismissed." Then Minato got up and 'flashed' back home.

|Next Week location: forest|

"This is Ryu. I'm in position. Target is in sight." Ten feet in front of him there was a cat with a ribbon on her left ear that read 'Tora'.

"Ryu, this is bum. Chomper and I are in position. Ready to take the target?"

"Yes I am. Chomper, get ready. Mission capture Tora is a go." Suddenly Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu on the cat. Naruto and Choji then doggie-piled on the cat, while at the same time Shikamaru released his Jutsu.

"Hayate-sensei," Naruto spoke into his mike, "this is Ryu. Mission Capture Tora is accomplished."

"Okay, meet me at the mission office." Naruto then told Choji and Shikamaru that they needed to report to the mission office. They then started towards the mission office.

|Mission Office|

"Okay team," said Hayate as the fire daimyo's wife took her cat, Tora, "you did very well. You also have completed ten more than the required D-rank mission to go on a C-rank. But I don't want to go on the mission alone. So we will be doing a C-rank mission with team 8. We will be escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to his home country. Everyone but Naruto, dismissed." Shikamaru and Choji nodded and went home to pack for the C-rank mission that they had just received.

"Naruto," spoke Minato after everyone left, "this isn't a C-rank mission." Naruto's eyes bulged out of their eye sockets.

"Then what rank is it Hokage-sama?"

"It is most likely an A border S rank mission. Tazuna told us that Gato, the richest person in the world, is after him. However his village can't afford anything more than a C-rank pay. That is why this is a joint mission. Naruto, Hayate tells me that you are as proficient with a sword as him, maybe more. However, if you encounter resistance, you are to let Hayate deal with it first. Understood Naruto?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Then Naruto bowed to Minato and left to prepare for the mission.

|10 min later: village gates|

"Hello," spoke a old bearded man, "my name is Tazuna, the super bridge builder of the wave. You are to protect me, even if it costs you your life." All the Genin but Naruto looked at the man like he was crazy. "Well," said the bridge builder, "let's get going. We don't have time to waste." The genin and jounin merely nodded in agreement.

"Let Mission Escort Tazuna to the Wave commence," shouted Naruto and Choji. The other genin except Shino nodded excitedly. Shino merely blinked his eyes in understanding. The group then set off with Team Hayate in the front, Tazuna in the middle, and Team Kurenai in the back. However as they were walking, Naruto saw something strange. There was water on the ground when there hadn't been any rain for a few weeks.

"Shikamaru," Naruto said to Shikamaru using Anbu sign language, "check to see if the puddles are a genjutsu. If it is dispel it. I'll tell you why later. Go." Shikamaru nodded and looked at the puddles of water and focused some chakra into them making them dispel, revealing the two demon brothers of the hidden mist. They attacked immediately, cutting right through their sensei, killing them. Naruto narrowed his eyes and gathered lightning chakra around his fists.

"Choji let's go. We need to get rid of this trash, permanently. Sorry Choji, but we can't afford to show any mercy right now. **Lightning Spiral Strike!**" Naruto jumped up into the air and started spinning downwards to one of the demon brothers, while producing lightning around his body. Naruto then gorged a hole right through the first demon brother's stomach, killing him instantly.

"**Partial Expansion Jutsu!**" Choji enlarged one of his arms and fist and crushed the other brother like a pancake. All the other genin except Shino were in shock. Naruto and Choji had just mercilessly killed to ninja on their own. They looked to see where their sensei's bodies were, only to find pieces of wood. Kurenai and Hayate jumped out of the trees and congratulated Naruto and Choji for not freezing up in battle. Kurenai was about to talk to Tazuna when Hayate shook his head. He looked at the rest of the team before speaking.

"Everyone," spoke Hayate getting the attention of all the genin, "I will not force you to go this mission if you don't want to. This mission was officially ranked C class. But in reality, it is an A borderline S rank mission. It was ranked C because Tazuna's village can't give us the money for an A rank mission. But we chose my team because Naruto is more proficient in using the sword than I am. His skill can match one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist. So, anyone want to continue with the mission?" All the genin looked at each other before Naruto stood and said, "Nothing is going to stop this mission. Not even the Demon of the Hidden Mist will be able to stop this mission. I will go on. Choji? Shikamaru? You with me?" They just smiled and nodded.

"We're with you to the very end, you should know this best of all Naruto," relied Choji. Then the rest of the genin stood up, indicating that they too wanted to continue on this mission. Hayate smiled and nodded. They then got back into formation and walked forward to the Wave. When they reached the water, they got into a row boat to get to the wave mainland. Soon after the boat started, they all saw a huge bridge.

"Tazuna-san, why is it that the bridge is so important that Gato is willing to hire missing-nin to kill you?" asked Shino.

"Well, you see, Wave is isolated from the rest of the elemental countries. Because of this, the people of wave have no way to make a life for themselves or prosper. But if I was to build the bridge, then we would be able to prosper like normal people," replied Tazuna getting wide eyes from the genin. Pretty soon, they had to start walking towards wave. However, before they could get all the way there, they ran into a two figures standing there. One was standing there with his sword resting on his shoulders. The other was a young girl sitting in a tree, sharpening her senbon needles.

"Hmm. What do we have here? The genjutsu mistress of Konoha and the Crescent Blade of Konoha," said the Swordsman.

"The famed Demon of the Mist. It's always a pleasure to meet another swordsman, even though you are missing-nin. Naruto get our team and Kurenai's team into any formation." Naruto nodded. He positioned Team Kurenai directly around Tazuna, while his team was in the outside circle. Hayate nodded at Kurenai and charged towards Zabuza. Dodge, block, thrust, jump, slash down, slash upwards, jump back, slash at the feet, kick. These were the motions that Hayate was going through as he fought Zabuza. Kurenai wasn't having a good fight. She was having a hard time getting a lock onto the young girl to use one of her genjutsu. She was running when suddenly she fell down from getting hit at a pressure point with a senbon needle. But as soon as she fell, Naruto rushed to take her place. But, before they fought, she asked him a question.

"Hello my name is No name Haku. Young ninja, why do you fight?" Naruto blinked before responding.

"I fight so that I can protect my precious people. The people who care for me, the people who don't just see me as the son of a Hokage or the brother of a savior. The ones who brought me from my darkness are whom I FIGHT FOR!" yelled Naruto as he began his onslaught. He threw two smoke bombs to obscure his opponents view. Then he jumped at the girl and knocked her out cold. He then created a pair of cuffs out of the wind and tied her to the tree. He then watched in horror as he saw Zabuza overpower Hayate and capture him in a prison made of water. He growled, drew his sword and attacked Zabuza with all his hatred.

"Zabuza! Let my sensei go! **Strike of the heavenly dragon!**" He swung his sword in a sideways arc, releasing a chakra made attack that looked like a dragon(1). Zabuza's eyes widened in fear as the attack neared him. He held up his blade to block the attack. Zabuza's blade started to scream when the chakra dragon attack hit his blade. But when Zabuza thought that the attack was almost done, his blade broke in half. Naruto was about to rush in for the final blow when he heard clapping.

"Zabuza, Zabuza, Zabuza. I heard that you were the demon of the mist. But you were taken down by a bunch of brats. I expected more of you. You are no longer under my employment. You will die by the hands of all the bandits I brought with me. Goodbye and die," said Gato as he walked towards Zabuza with a cane.

"Kid," said Zabuza, suprising Naruto, "lend me some kunai. I can't fight with a sword now so I'll just use some kunai. I will take him to hell with me. Also, could you take care of Haku for me? She deserves a better life." Naruto nodded and handed Zabuza three kunai. Zabuza just grinned and put one in his mouth, and the other two in his hands. Then he ran towards the bandits. Dodge, cut, stab, duck, jump, weave, slash, cross cut, kick, stab. This was how Zabuza fought through the army of bandits to get through to Gato. When he finally got through to Gato, he jumped on him and stabbed him with all three kunai. Two through the throat, and one through the heart. As Zabuza passed, he smiled, I killed the bane of the Wave Country. Naruto went and picked up the pieces of Zabuza's sword walked over to Haku. He released the jutsu that was binding Haku to the tree. He then told her what had happened to him.

"So Haku what will you do now that Zabuza is dead? Will you become a missing-nin? Or will you find a village to join? If you want to join a village, will you consider coming home with me? I would love to work with you as a leaf nina.," asked Naruto. Haku thought for a while before coming to a decision.

"I will come home with you. But, can you find a place that I an get Zabuza's sword fixed. It's the only thing that I have of him. Naruto just smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, Haku I know a place where we can fix the sword. But can I seal it into a scroll for you? It'll make it easier for you to carry.

"Alright team," said Hayate as he got out of the water, "let's get to Tazuna's house. Tazuna, how far is it to your house?"

"It's only about a ten minute walk from here, ninja Hayate," relied Tazuna as he straightened his back.

"Alright, Konoha's teams, Tazuna, and Haku, we're moving out. We are heading towards Tazuna's house. When we get there, we will continue your training."

|Tazuna's house|

"Tou-san!," yelled a young woman as she ran out of the house, "How are you? Are you safe?" Tazuna merely smled at her and replied, "Yes, I am very fine. But it is only due to the combined efforts of the ninja behind me, especially the blonde swordsman. I think he's a better ninja than the Jounin sensei." The ninja behind him stepped forward and offered their names.

"Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Naara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Gekkou Hayate, Aburume Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanka Ino, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Momochi Haku."

"Why don't you just give up? I see you act. You always have a smile on your face. You don't know what it's like to truly suffer," came a voice from around the corner. Tazuna yelled, "Inari! Come here." Inari walked up to Tazuna and gave him a big hug. However, that blew Naruto's anger.

"Give up? You act like you know what suffering is, but in reality you don't. I went through the worst suffering my entire life. For years I have never felt the true love of a parent. My parents just shun me in favor of my sister. Most of the village doesn't even see me as a person. They just see me as the son of the Hokage and the brother of the savior of their village. SO don't you go complaining that I don't know what true suffering is. Hayate-sensei I'm going out to train. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Naruto walked out of the house and ran into the forest. Hinata and Shino looked surprised that their fellow genin knew this about Naruto.

"Kurenai-sensei," asked a quiet, yet calm Shino, "Why would Naruto's parents shun him. Who is Naruto? What did his sister do?" No one noticed that Haku quietly left while Kurenai was answering her questions.

"Well, Shino, as you probably know his name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. He is the brother of the Kyuubi's container. His parents probably neglected him to train him in the ways of the bijuu's chakra. We Jounin don't know much about what goes on in Naruto's household because his father is the Hokage. But from what Naruto has just told us. I can assume that it's not a very pleasant experience. Everyone should get to bed now. Tomorrow, Hayate's team is going to train while my team will be guarding and helping out on the bridge." Hayate's team and Kurenai's team nodded.

|In the forest|

"Darn Natsmui. Always making my life miserable. I will defeat you in an all-out match." After that Naruto ran at the trees punching and kicking them until they fell over. Then he started using jutsu.

"**Lightning Style: Bolt Striker!**" Then a single bolt of raw lightning appeared in Naruto's hand. He hurled through ten trees, making them topple over. Naruto then closed his eyes and said, "Haku, you can come on out now." Haku emerged from the forest with a concerned frown on her face.

"Naruto," asked Haku, "Why are you mad? Is it because your sister gets all the attention and you get none?" Naruto shook his head. "Then what is it."

"I want to be treated like a human being by my family. They only want me back when I start to get strong. That's not how it's supposed to be. I want them to love me for who I really am. Not what I am. Is that so wrong Haku?" relied Naruto.

"Well Naruto," said Haku as she smiled, "I think that's a good reason to be mad. If all you want is to be acknowledged as a person, then you should continue to try to get people to look at you like that. I hope that someday, other people will look at you that way. I'm going back to the house to get some sleep. Are you going to come with me?"

"Nah. I'm going to continue my training. I have to work on my water manipulation. See you tomorrow Haku." Haku nodded and left to go back to Tazuna's house. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to imagine the water moisture in the air, condensing to create droplets of water. He opened his eyes to see enough water to fill a glass condense from the moisture in the air. Naruto smiled and continued his manipulation training.

|Next Morning|

"Hey guys," said Choji as he approached the table to eat breakfast. He looked around and asked, "Where's Naruto? Did he even come back last night?"

Kurenai shook her head. "No Choji, he didn't come home last night. We believe that he stayed out training all night. Haku will lead your team to where he was last night." Choji nodded. After breakfast, Team Hayate and Haku went to find Naruto while Team Kurenai went to help and watch over Tazuna as he built his bridge.

|Forest: near where Naruto slept|

"Naruto!" yelled all of Team Hayate. They looked around in the surrounding forest both on the ground and in the trees. Haku was about to move on when she saw a leg dangling off of a tee branch

"Hayate-san, I found him," yelled Haku when she saw Naruto sleeping in a tree. Hayate and his team came rushing to Haku. When they saw Naruto sleeping in a tree, Choji grew a very wide grin. He told everyone not to disturb Naruto and ran back to the house. He grabbed a bucket of ice cold water, rushed back to Naruto, walked up the tree using tree climbing, and dumped the water on Naruto.

"COLD! Who the hell did that?" yelled Naruto. When he saw Choji waving at him while standing on his tree branch, he lunged out at Choji, aiming to tackle him off the tree branch onto the ground. They rolled for a few minutes before Shikamaru stopped them. They just smiled while Hayate rubbed his forehead and sighed.

"Okay team, for the rest of the week when we're training, I will be working on your elemental manipulation. I have some chakra paper here. First Nar-" said Hayate before he was interrupted.

"Uhh, Hayate-sensei, we already started on this." Hayate's eyes grew wide when he heard this. How many genin worked on elemental manipulation before their sensei brought it up? Well, with Naruto, nothing was ever normal. In fact it was always abnormal.

"Okay," replied a surprised Hayate, "What are your elements?"

"I'm wind," answered Shikamaru.

"Earth," relied Choji.

"Wind, Water, and lightning," replied Naruto with a grin. Again Hayate was surprised. Since when has there ever been a genin with three natural affinities.

"Well then, how far are you on your manipulation training then?" asked Hayate.

"I myself am working on slicing a waterfall with only the wind element, I've cut lightning in half, and I can create water from the moisture in the air. Choji can split a boulder in half by just placing his hand on it. Shikamaru can almost cut an entire waterfall. But, he can do multiple cuts on a leaf in a second. So how are we, sensei?" relied Naruto. Hayate's eyes just rolled back, before Hayate fainted. Later, Hayate was rudely woken up by Naruto throwing water on him. He blinked and saw his team staring at him.

"Okay," said Hayate as he got up, "This is what we'll do. You are going to practice a C-rank jutsu to the point where you don't need to use the seals for the jutsu. Naruto I'll teach you and Shikamaru a wind jutsu and Choji a earth jutsu. Unless you already know a jutsu." All three of them nodded.

"Shikamaru and I know Wind Style: Great breakthrough," answered Naruto.

"I know Earth Style: Mud Wall," relied Choji. Hayate nodded. Okay then, we'll get each of you started. To do a seal less jutsu, first you have to shape the jutsu in your mind, then think of how it would go if you were using seals, next use the jutsu. Naruto nodded, then closed his eyes and imagined using the jutsu. He then thought of how he molded the chakra when he used the hand seals. He then got ready to use the jutsu, and then released it.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!**" yelled Naruto. The wind jutsu was not nearly as effective as it was when he used the hand seals, but it still ripped up a few trees. Hayate nodded in approval. The rest of their training for that week went like that until they could use their jutsu without the hand seals five times in a row.

|End of the week|

"Bye Inari. Hope to see you again sometime," yelled Naruto as he, the other Konoha Ninja, and Haku walked away. Inari just smiled and waved. Naruto had spoken to him and the rest of the villagers. After they had spoken to him, they had gotten their courage and determination back.

"Tou-san," Tsunamai said, "what are you going to name the bridge?"

"I dub my bridge The Great Naruto Bridge!" yelled Tazuna at the top of his longs. On the bridge, Naruto smiled when he heard what the bridge was being called. When they got to the trees, they jumped into the trees to start their way back to the Hidden Leaf Village.

|Village Gates|

"Maan. This has got to be the most boring job in the whole village. Wake me up- oh! Look, here comes Naruto," said Kotetsu in a very bored voice. Izuma looked at where he was pointing and saw Naruto waving at him, When they got to the check-in office Kotetsu saw a new person coming home with them.

"Hey, Naruto, who is that girl that you are bringing home with you?" asked Kotetsu.

"Her name is Haku. Can you let her into the city until she gets clearance from my Tou-san?" Both Kotetsu and Izuma nodded their consent. The genin teams then continued on their way to the Hokage's office. However, when they got there, Naruto wished that he hadn't come to the office.

"Tou-san! Can you give my team and I a C-ranked mission? We really deserve it. Sauske and I know more jutsu than any other genin in the village. Kina has one of the most destructive taijutsu styles," asked a very whiny voice.

"No, Natsmui. Your team isn't ready to handle a C-ranked mission. Your sensei, Kakashi agrees with me on this. He says that although you can handle yourselves well in a fight, you guys just charge head-on into all your enemies. On top of that, your teamwork isn't nearly as good as the other team that I sent on a C-rank. In fact they're outside. Come in. Natsmui you can go." Naruto smirked when he saw his sister's face of outrage as she left the room. Minato's eyes narrowed as his daughter left the room.

"Okay," said Minato after his daughter left the room, "what happened on the mission?"

"Well Hokage-sama," replied Hayate, "first we encountered the demon brothers of the mist. It was there that we decided to test the genin. Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru performed admirably. Choji killed one of them with a smash of his fists. Naruto disarmed one of them, and then used a taijutsu and ninjutsu combo to gorge a hole in the other brother's chest. Then later on we faced Zabuza and his apprentice Haku, whom we brought with us. I faced Zabuza while Kurenai faced Haku. Meanwhile, the genin were guarding Tazuna. But soon, Haku got an advantage over Kurenai. Then, Naruto rushed out of formation to save her. You can ask Naruto what happened after this. But then, Zabuza captured me as well. Naruto then used a chakra attack on Zabuza, which broke Zabuza's sword. Gato and his men then showed up. Then we gave some kunai to Zabuza, because he couldn't use his sword. He asked us to stay out of it. Then he rushed towards Gato, fighting through an army of bandits. When he got to Gato, he then murdered him by sticking a kunai in the bastard's heart and two in the throat. After that it was basically just protecting the bridge builder and training." Minato nodded at the explanation and dismissed everyone but Naruto and Haku.

"So, Naruto, can you explain to me what happened during your fight with Haku. And why did Haku come home with you?" Naruto nodded.

"During my fight I merely threw smoke bombs to obscure her vision. Next, I knocked her out cold. Left her like that for the rest of the time. After Zabuza had defeated Gato, all the bandits ran away. Then I woke her up and told her what happened. After that, you already know about it. I want to ask you a favor Tou-san. Can you make Haku part of our family? It would make me really happy, because she's like a true sister to me." Minato nodded.

"Okay. I'll just draw up the adoption papers. Take her home. Haku, be here tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock sharp. I'll be filling you in on your new rank. You'll be a Jounin." Haku's eyes widened and Naruto smiled. He had gotten a big sister that cared for him. They walked home, but on their way home, they made a quick stop.

"Hey Tenten," said Naruto as he walked into the Higurashi Howling Wolf Weapon store.

"Hey Naruto. Who is your girlfriend?"

"Her name is Haku and she's not my girlfriend. She's my new nee-chan. Anyways, could you fix a weapon for her?"

"Sure, what is it?" Haku just smiled and passed the scroll to Naruto. He then channeled chakra into the scroll, releasing the two pieces of Zabuza's sword. Tenten's eyes widened.

"Naruto, is this what I think it is? Is this the sword of the demon hidden in the mist? How did she get her hands on it?"

"Well, Tenten, she was once the apprentice Zabuza. We fought on our last mission. I broke his sword. Zabuza died. Haku claimed the sword. We took it here to get if fixed. End of story," replied Naruto. Tenten nodded.

"Okay. I'll get to repairing this sword right away. But it won't be easy. This craftsmanship is perfect. Well, what are you still doing here? Get out of here. I have work to do." Naruto and Haku just smiled and walked out of the shop. But as they walked they heard Tenten mutter "lucky girl. I would die to get a sword like this."

|Hokage's Manor|

Soon Naruto was at his house. On his way there, he explained to Haku how bitchy Natsmui could be.

"Naruto! What are you doing bringing a girl home without telling me?" asked Kushina when she saw Naruto with Haku. Naruto just smiled replied, "Kaa-san, please meet the newest member of our family. I convinced Tou-san to adopt Haku here. So now she's the oldest sibling and now I have a cool nee-san to boast about. My sister is a Jounin!" Kushina's eyes widened.

"Well, then Naruto, take her upstairs and find her a room." Naruto smiled and took her upstairs to get her a room. That night when Natsmui came home from team practice for dinner, she was surprised to see the girl from earlier.

"What the hell is she doing here? And why is Naruto eating with us? He never eats with us. Ever," Natsmui yelled.

"Well Natsmui, Haku has just been adopted into our family. So now her name is Uzumaki-Namikaze-Momochi Haku. Also she's our older sister since she is sixteen years old. As to why I'm sitting with the family, it's to support my sister," replied Naruto while eating his dango and pocky. Ten minutes later, Naruto stood up to go to bed.

|Next Morning Hokage's office: 10:00|

The assembled Jounin were waiting for everyone to appear. With a yellow flash of light, Namikaze Minato appeared before the waiting assembled Jounin.

"Alright, I want to know if there's anyone from the rookies that you think are good enough to compete in the Chunnin exams.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, nominate my team of Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui, Uchiha Sauske, and Inuzuka Kiba for the Chunnin exams."

"I, Yuuhi Kurenai, nominate my team of Yamanka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburume Shino for the Chunnin Exams."

"I, Hayate Gekkou, nominate my team of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, Naara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji for the Chunnin Exams."

|Meanwhile at the Rookie Nine Forest Clearing|

"Where the hell are our senseis. They should've been here at least an hour ago. And why did they have all of the rookie teams meet up in one place? Do you know why Sauske?" asked Kiba.

"Hmph. I have no idea. We should be training right now instead of waiting for a late sensei," responded Sauske with an arrogant scowl.

"Just shut up. Be patient. If you can't master this skill, then you'll never be true ninja," said Naruto in response to their bickering.

|Meanwhile at the Hokage's office|

"Hokage-sama," yelled Iruka, "you can't possibly allow them to participate. They'll break underneath the pressure. I taught those students and I know what it is that they are capable. None of them are capable of facing the Chunnin exams right now."

"I agree with Iruka on this one," said Gai, "I myself held back my team for a year to make sure that they got the necessary amount of training to make sure that they had enough experience. You should hold them back for a year or two."

"I know what I'm doing Gai. Iruka, you may have taught those students at one point, but they are now my soldiers. You know not what we have done to improve their skills. According to Hayate, his students are more than capable of taking down a few of our current Chunnin. THEY ARE READY!" replied Kakashi with enough determination to defeat the Hokage in combat. Iruka's eyes widened. He was about to make a retort when the Hokage interrupted.

"Enough! Iruka, the rookie teams will be competing in the Chunnin exams. That is final. Any other teams are free to join of their own free will. Dismissed."

|Meanwhile at the Rookie Nine Forest Clearing|

The rookie nine was really getting frustrated. They were about to go do their own things when the senseis appeared. Hayate spoke.

"Everyone, you all will be competing in the bi-annual Chunnin Exams in three days. The reasons that we had you all gather here today is to ask one thing of you. Whatever you do, do not engage the Sand genin in combat. It's rumored that they are sending their crazed jinchūriki. That is all." With that, the three sensei left the genin to themselves. For the nextthree days, all the genin trained nonstop. Team Hayate worked on team formation and strategy. Team Kurenai worked on perfecting some of their genjutsu and ninjutsu. Team Kakashi worked on learning new jutsu.

|Morning of the Chunnin Exams: Ninja Academy|

"Alright guys, let's go wild," said Naruto. With that Naruto and his team walked into the academy, only to hear some shouting on the second floor.

**(1) Kind of like toshiro's hyorinmaru.**

**Dun dun dun. Finito. This is my longest chapter yet. If anyone can beta, please contact me. Thanks. Please read and review. All reviews are appreciated**

**-Airwatcher**


	4. Chunnin Exams Start!

**Chunnin Exams Start!**

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishomoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

|Academy Second floor|

As Naruto and his team walked into the academy, he heard yelling from the second floor. However, once he got to the second floor, he figured out why.

"Let us in please," pleaded a girl who looked like a panda with her two buns, "we're here to take the Chunnin exams."

"Well," relied the guard, "you don't look like you are ready for the exams. We took the exams last year and it was extremely hard. I don't think that you are ready to take the exams."

"Hey Jerks, release the Genjutsu. This is the second floor not the third floor," came the arrogant voice of Natsmui and Sauske.

"So you saw through the genjutsu that we placed on the sign," spoke the guard with narrowed eyes.

"Of course we did. After all I'm the heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans while Sauske is the last loyal Uchiha. Do you really think that I am as horrible as my pathetic brother?"

"_No dear sister, _I didn't think that you were as bad as me. In fact, I thought that you were worse than me because I am older than you," spoke Naruto from behind Natsmui. She whipped around to see her brother smirking at her, right then and there, which irked her to the point that if looks could kill she would've killed her brother, right then and there.

"Just shut up, big brother. I am better than you. I have had extra training with Tou-san and Kaa-san. You have no idea what you are dealing with," she replied with a arrogant air to her voice.

"If you say so little sister. Come on Choji, Shikamaru, we need to go to the examination room," he relied in a calm yet cold voice. "Besides I want to see Ino. Besides you need to catch up with Hinata, right Shikamaru,"he said to Shikamaru as they walked towards the examination room. Meanwhile, the team that was complaining to the chunnin examiners was talking to Natsmui's team.

"Hey you, with the arrogant attitude, tell me your name. My name is Hyuuga Neji. The one who looks like a panda is Tenten," spoke the white eyed kid on the Panda-girl's team while said girl glared at him, "and the one with the green jumpsuit is Rock Lee."

"Well, I am Natsmui. Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui. The one with a duck's ass for hair is Sauske. Uchiha Sauske. Then the one with red markings and dog like features is Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Get ready to feel the heat. We will own your asses," relied Natsmui with and arrogant smirk.

|Outside of Academy Room 301|

As Naruto and his got to Rm. 301, they saw their sensei Gekkou Hayate waiting for them at the door.

"Good. You all decided to come for the exams. If even one of you decided to chicken out, I would have had to tell all of you that you wouldn't be able to participate in the exams. You see, this whole exam is based on the teamwork of each team that participates in this exam. Good job for taking the risk and being able to entrust your life in the hands of your teammates. Go in there and kick some ass. I know that you will be able to conquer any challenge, especially with all the training that we've been doing over the last couple of months. You are all well prepared for the second exam. I hope that you all are able to beat the shit out of all the other teams in there. Remember those who don't follow rules are trash. But those who don't help their teammates are even lower than trash. That is all I have to say to you. Good Luck!" Then with a quick body flicker jutsu, Hayate disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

"Well that was interesting," commented Naruto as he pushed open the doors to exam room 301.

"Well, well lookey here. The whole gang is reunited," came a very familiar, yet annoying voice. Naruto turned around to see the team that he really did not want to talk to, Team 7. The jinchurriki of the Kyuubi, Natsmui. The last loyal Uchiha, Sauske. The best tracker of the Inuzuka in over 90 years, Kiba.

"Yeah it seems so Kiba. If you don't mind I need to go talk to someone." With that he and Shikamaru left to go find Ino and Hinata repsectively. While he was searching for Ino someone came up behind him and whispered "looking for someone Naruto-kun. Perhaps I can help you." Naruto suddenly turned around to seed Ino smiling at him very sweetly.

"Why hello Ino-chan. Yes you can help find someone. I am looking for a girl. She wears a very sexy, purple ninja attire. She has blue eyes that I could get lost in. She also is my girlfriend. Think you can help me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"Sure Naruto-kun. What is her name?" responded Ino with a dangerous glint to her eyes.

"I think you know her Ino-chan. Her name is Ino Yamanaka."

"Oh," replied Ino with a confused look. "I didn't know that I was your girlfriend. When did this happen?" she asked with a shocked look.

"It is happening now Ino-chan. Would you like to date me Ino-chan? Or do you want to date Natsmui?"

"Naruto you Baka! I am not like that! Do not ever question the fact that I am straight ever again!" yelled Ino with a fire burning in her eyes. However when Natsmui heard the question, she started to glare at Naruto with the intent to kill him at the first chance.

"Sorry Ino-chan, I won't ask you that again."

"Geez, you rookies need to keep it down," came a voice from across from Naruto. Naruto looked up to see a silver-haired genin walking over to come have a talk with them. "You need to realize that all the genin here are very tense. Don't make them mad no matter what. If you do, it could mean the death of you." The genin all looked around to see the rest of genin glaring at them.

"Oh. That doesn't look good does it, err I don't think I caught your name," stated Naruto when he saw the rest of the genin in the room.

"Oh I'm Kabuto. Genin with any information you need. So any information that you want?"

"Yeah Kabuto-san. I want info on Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Gaara of the sand," answered Sauske of the arrogant clan.

"Oh you know their names already? That's no fun. Well here they are. Naruto has chakra levels on par with most high-level genin. Known jutsus are clone justsu, substiution and transformation. His genjutsu is almos non-existent. His taijutsu is on par with most low-level jounins. He uses a taijutsu style known as the Electric Dragon Striker. It is also said that he created this style by combining the death dragon striker style of his mother and electric wind striker style of his father. In his last mission it was shown that he was proficient with a sword. He was able to match Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist, in a pure kenjutsu match and cut right through it. Gaara has chakra levels on par with mid-level jounin. There are no known jutsus for her. Her genjutsu is almost non-existent. She only uses the academy taijutsu style. Other than that there is no information on her." As soon as he finished everyone started staring at Naruto.

"What? Is there something on my face? I swore I got that bug off my face this morning."

"No, it's not that Naruto. It's only the fact that you were able to take on the Demon of the Mist LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!" shouted Natsmui, who was mad because her brother was able to do something that she herself couldn't accomplish.

"Well, Kabuto-san, could you tell us about the team with a musical note on their headbands?" asked Hinata in a timid voice.

"Of course. It's said that they are a newly formed village, so they don't have much strength." This statement however, made the sound ninja, to get very mad. They responded to this statement with an attack. The mummy looking ninja, ran towards Kabuto and attacked with his gauntlet arms.

"Gahh!" screamed Kabuto as the sound attack hit him. He was about to retaliate when a cloud of smoke appeared.

"EVERYONE, SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP. MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI. I AM THE PROCTOR FOR THE FIRST EXAM. THE FIRST EXAM IS THE TERROR OF THE CHUUNIN EXAMS. The first exam is a paper test. There will be nine questions on the paper test and then one final question later. You start with twenty-seven points. For each question you miss, your team will lose one point. Also, if you get caught cheating five times, you get kicked out of the exam. You have one hour. Now begin your tests." With that, everyone started writing furiously on their tests. Shikamaru finished his test within ten minutes. In the next twenty minutes, he used his shadow possession jutsu to copy down the answers onto their answer sheets.

"#31, #8, # 25, #42, and #61 take your team out. You fail," called one of the examiners. After this, Ino used her mind switch jutsu to take a look at Shikamaru's answer sheet. After this she copied the answers to her own paper test. She then transferred her mind to her teammates mind to copy her answers onto her teammates answer sheets.

"Time's up. Put down your pencils," shouted Ibiki, "time for the tenth question. But before I tell you the tenth question, there are some stipulations. First, if you chose to take the exam and fail, you can never take the chuunin exams ever again. So who wants to give up? Speak up now." All of a sudden almost half of the rest of the examinees got up and quit. Five minutes had passed and only the Rookie 9, gai's team, the sound team, 3 other leaf ninja teams, one sand ninja team, one grass and one rock ninja team remained.

"Okay," started Ibiki, "since no one else is going to be leaving, I guess I can start the tenth question." After a few moments of silence he shouted "YOU ALL… pass."

"What? How come we passed?" asked a nameless Sand Kunoichi.

"You passed because you all took the risk. You see, on missions you may have to choose between completing the mission and saving your comrades. What you choose could mean the destruction of your village or the death of your teammates. This is why you pass. Now if we wai-" Ibiki replied before being interrupted.

"CRASH!" The windows broke as an unknown object flew into the room. Then the object unwrapped itself, while simultaneously throwing kunai at the ceiling, pinning a banner to the ceiling. The banner read 'Anko Miritashi, the sexy single proctor of the second exam'. Meanwhile a figure stood up, obscured by a smoke bomb that was thrown along with the kunai. When the smoke cleared Miritashi Anko, the snake mistress , stood there glaring at the ninja.

"You're early, again Anko," commented Ibiki from behind the banner.

"Really? What's this Ibiki? You let thirty-three ninja survive? You getting soft in your old age?"

"Just get the hell out of here Anko. I have stuff to do."

"All right, all right. Okay squirts, I'm the proctor of the second exam. Meet me at area 44 in ten minutes. If you're not there, you're disqualified."

|time/location skip: Area 44|

"Okay kiddies welcome to the forest of death. Your mission is to successfully travel through the forest. Your team will be given one scroll. There are two scrolls. There is the earth and heaven scroll. Your mission will be to retrieve the other scroll and make it to the tower in the middle of the forest within the five-day time limit. In addition, you can't open the scrolls. Think of this as a test of trust. We also need you to sign these release forms. That way the leaf can't be held responsible if any of you happen to die."

"Does that mean we can kill in this test?" came a question from the crowd.

"Yes, though It's not advised to do so. If that's all, I'll be seeing you at the tower in the middle of the forest." With that, the Chuunin guards gave each of the genin teams a release form to sign. Naruto and his team headed to gate #7 after handing in all of his team's release forms and receiving a heaven scroll.

"Alright guys," Naruto said in a very serious tone, "we need a secret password. It'll be bum, chomper, and dragon." Both Shikamaru and Choji nodded their ascent. When the chuunins opened the gate, they sped through the forest, searching for weak chakra signatures to grab scrolls from. They found a team of weak team of leaf genin. They merely leaked some Killer Intent, which was able to knock them out cold. They found an earth scroll in their belongings and took off. However, not long afterwards, they heard a scream that sounded familiarly like Natsmui. Naruto told Choji and Shikamaru that he would take care of it. With that he took off in the direction of Natsmui's scream.

|Location Change: Natsmui team|

Not long after Natsmui and her team had entered the forest, they had been ambushed by a grass ninja. They were able to hold him off for a while until he started to show his true power. But by that time it was too late. When Natsmui found out who he really was, the man started to release Killer Intent. He was Orochimaru of the Sanin. The amount of killer intent that he was emitting, caused Natsmui to freeze up and scream like a baby. However, Kiba saved her by stabbing her with a kunai, releasing the hold the Killer Intent had on her. She was then forced to fight Orochimaru with Sauske and Kiba backing her up. She fought him with her whirlpool swords while Orochimaru used his grass cutter sword. But even with her extra training, she couldn't hope to take on Orochimaru and win, although it was just Kenjutsu that was being used.

'Grr. I can't take on Orochimaru. If I can't beat him, how can I beat Tou-san. Plus, even with Sauske, Kiba and me fighting together, we can't even injure him a little,' were the thoughts racing through Natsmui's mind as she fell to the ground. Orochimaru was about to behead her with his Grass Cutter Sword when another metal blade appeared above Natsmui's head. She looked up to see her own brother, the brother she abused, beat up and neglected, save her. Orochimaru smirk faltered when he saw someone standing in the way of Natsmui.

"Who are you? I demand to know!" shouted Orochimaru when he saw that he wouldn't be able to kill Natsmui.

"You wish to know who I am? You don't deserve it, but I'll tell you anyway. I am the forgotten son of the Hokage. I am Uzumkai-Namikaze Naruto. Nice to meet ya. Let's go wild," replied Naruto as he shifted his sword into attack position. He leapt forward while slashing his sword upwards, which caught Orochimaru off guard. This allowed Naruto to get a grievous injury on Orochimaru before he could do anything. With blood coming out of his stomach at a fast rate, Orochimaru channeled all his chakra into his teeth and neck. His neck extended at a fast rate, and his teeth bit into Sauske's neck leaving a cursed seal of heavens. Naruto whipped around kicked Orochimaru in the stomach making him run, while Naruto ran towards Natsmui, Kiba and Sauske. He picked up Sauske and Natsmui and jumped through the trees towards his own team. Kiba followed suit.

|Location Skip: With Shikamaru and Choji|

"Hey bum?"

"Hmm. What is it Choji? Don't ask Choji. He's on his way back. He's got Team Kakashi with him. He'll be here soon. I'll be watching clouds if you need me," responded Shikamaru. He was about to lie down, but Naruto appeared out of the trees with an injured Team Kakashi.

"Choji, get Kiba and Natsmui some food. Also, Shikamaru, heal them with you medical ninjutsu," ordered Naruto as he landed on the ground.

"What are you going to do?" asked Choji.

"I need to seal off as much of the seal on Sauske's shoulder as I can. Remember that I am this generation's seal master. Not even Natsmui can hold a candle to me in fuinjutsu. I will be able to do it. Everyone get to work. Choji, if they complain, knock them out cold. I don't want any problems."

"Understood. Come on Shika. We have a job to do." With that they got to work. Choji unsealed some of the food from their scrolls and gave it to Kiba and Natsmui. Shikamaru got to work on the injuries of Natsmui by using his medical ninjutsu. Meanwhile Naruto drew some seals on Sauske.

"Uzumaki Sealing: Partial Seal." With that, he slammed his hand onto Sauske's shoulder. A bunch of Japanese figures appeared. With that Sauske's eyes opened.

"Wha-? Where are we?" asked Sauske with fear in his eyes.

"You are in my team's camp. You and your team were injured. I saved your team from Orochimaru. You should be thanking me. Now lay down. You are injured and not well. You shouldn't be up. Your teammates are being cared for." With that, Naruto knocked Sauske out and started to heal him. "Stupid boy. He should've listened to me," muttered Naruto as he saw the damage Sauske had caused himself from standing up. He got up to go help Choji and Shikamaru when he saw Natsmui standing there looking at him. He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" asked Natsmui. "Why did you save us? Why did you save me? Answer me!"

"Well I saved you because unlike you, I am not willing to let you die just because I don't like you. Even though you are my enemy, you still are family and a fellow leaf ninja. I would rather die than let one of my comrades die. Even you should know this. But why must you know?" answered Naruto.

"I've realized how much of a bitch I've been. I don't deserve to call you family. No one does. Not even Tou-san and Kaa-san. We have all been cruel. In addition, we've neglected you to a point of no return. I hope that you can forgive us."

"Sigh. Well this was going to happen soon anyways. I can't forgive you yet. I can't even call you family or someone I like. I can only call you a comrade. I hope, however, that someday in the near future, but right now that isn't the case. But only you can decide that. Good night little sister." With that, Naruto punctured her stomach making her fall asleep.

"Choji, how is Kiba?" asked Naruto after he laid Natsmui down.

"He holding up well, but he could be better. It seems Orochimaru used a five elemental seal on him that locked his chakra. He needs his chakra to survive. Could you unlock it for us?"

Naruto nodded, walked up to Kiba, and pressed his five fingers against the seal and shouted "Five Elemental Seal, Kai!" As soon as he said that, the seal on Kiba's stomach started to glow and the seal disappeared.

"Choji, Shikamaru we need to talk," Naruto signed discreetly. They nodded.

"SO what do you need Naruto?" asked Choji.

"We need to leave now. I know that we shouldn't abandon them while they're defenseless, which is why I set up a barrier that will keep animals and enemy ninja away until they wake up. I know that I being cruel, but I'm only doing this because I don't want to be in this forest any longer. Orochimaru of the Sanin was the one who gave them their injuries. We need to make a beeline out of here right now. Let's go." With that, Naruto and his team packed up and started their trek towards the tower in the center of the forest. But as they walked through the forest, they saw a sand genin with a crazy look on her face while facing the rain genin team. They decided to investigate.

|With the sand genin|

"Hey kid," yelled a rain genin, "get out of here before you get killed. I can't promise you won't get hurt. Just give me the scroll and you'll get out of here free." However, the sand genin didn't agree.

"I will kill you. Bring it," yelled the crazed female. "I am Gaara," and with a flick of her hair, yelled, "and I will justify my existence." The rain genin got tired of this and threw the umbrellas that were on his back up, opening them up and spinning them like a top at the same time. He then formed the ram seal and suddenly, senbon needles started flying out of the spinning umbrellas. A cloud of smoke formed around where Gaara was hit. The rain genin thought that he had her when he heard laughter coming from the smoke. When the smoke disappeared, Gaara stood there unharmed. The rain genin looked at the sand genin's team for explanation. The one with make up on his face replied, "It's actually really simple. Gaara can't be hurt whatsoever. A will of sand immediately erects itself around Gaara when it feels Gaara getting threatened. We don't know if it's Gaara's doing or if the sand has a free will, but Gaara has never been hurt. Even when we did some A-rank missions, Gaara never got a scratch." Meanwhile the other sand kunoichi was waving at them.

"Bye bye,"" she said. The rain genin team looked up in time to see a wave of sand rush out of the red head's gourd on her back at them. They looked at Gaara to see her pick up one of their umbrellas and open it. She then stretched out her hand and shouted crazily, "Sand Burial!" Suddenly sand rushed towards the rain genin in waves. The waves of sand surrounded the genin.

"AAAHHHHHH!" came the screams of the rain genin as the sand surrounded them. But they were soon silenced, for their blood came spurting out of the sand. The red haired kunoichi was smiling crazily, but her male teammate came up to speak to her.

"Gaara, you didn't need to kill them. We already had our scrolls. We could've just escaped," yelled the one with make-up on his face.

"Funny," replied Gaara, "I never thought of that. I must kill them to prove my existence."

"God damn it Gaara," yelled the make up boy, "Listen to me. I'm your big brother!"

"Really," said an amused Gaara, "I've thought of you, Kankurou, as a brother or Temari a sister." With that she stretched out her hand. Her teammates jumped back in fear, but the sand just collected to form a stopper. She then walked away not hearing her brother Kankurou mutter, "Crazy Bitch."

|With Naruto's Team|

"Whoa," breathed Choji, "that was intense. We need to stay away from that team. Their leader just killed some genin like it was no problem. Let's go to the tower quickly. That team will probably take their time."

"You're right Choji," responded Shikamaru, "we need to get a move on. But how was she controlling that sand? It's unnatural."

"I know how she's controlling the sand," replied Naruto surprising both of his teammates. "That girl is probably the container of Ichibi. The crazy desert priest of the sand. The only other way that she can control sand is if she drilled himself on the manipulation of earth, wind and water. However, to have the control she has now, she'd have to do it for many years. Like me, she probably has only been doing it since she was nine years old. Therefore, she has to be the container of the Ichibi."

"That is definitely not good," said Shikamaru with narrowed eyes, "We need to get a move on. It's getting late. If we want to get to the tower in time, we better start our trek." With that they started a move on towards the center of the forest. They didn't stop for anything, not even food. They encountered no troubles except for one rock genin team. The rock genin really didn't put up much of a fight. They just complained about Naruto being the son of the yellow flash. However, Naruto merely sighed and sliced off their arms and one leg, leaving them helpless. But when they got to the tower, they were utterly confused. All they saw was a placard with a sign up. They looked around and saw no one. They, however, thought of something else.

"Guys," Shikamaru said while looking around, "since there is no one around, I'm betting that we have to open the scroll. They're probably a two-part summoning scroll." With that, both Choji and Shikamaru opened a scroll, which summoned Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," shouted Naruto as he leapt towards his fatherly figure, "we did it. We passed the second exam!" Choji and Shikamaru watched as their friend conversed with his fatherly figure.

"Well Team Hayate," spoke Iruka, addressing all of them, "you all pass the second exam. Since it's only the second day, you have three days to rest up and do what ever you want. The only thing you can't do is leave this tower. Naruto, come see me about lightning manipulation after this. We'll work on it after the next thing that comes up in the exam. Ja Ne." A puff of smoke engulfed Iruka, leaving nothing, but an empty space.

"Well," spoke Naruto breaking the tension that was in the air, "that was very interesting. Well, we should go rest up, then eat, and then continue working on integrating our elements into our fighting style. I myself am working on a lighting style fighting technique. I'm going to go find a room. Later." With that, Naruto walked away instead of using a body flicker jutsu. One day later, Naruto was in the training room working on perfecting his lighting fighting style.

"**Lighting style: Striking Fist," **yelled Naruto as he ran at the targets. He ran past them, while attempting to slash at them. He succeeded because the targets split in half, without Naruto having to touch the targets at all. He smiled and body flickered to the food court to get some food. When he got there, he saw Team Kakashi. However, when they saw him they were infinitely mad.

"Naruto" snarled Kiba, "what the hell were you thinking. Why the hell did you leave us all alone in the forest? Some animals or ninja teams could've came, snatched our scroll, and been off with it and we wouldn't be any wiser. Well!"

"I think that you should calm down. I knew about all those things when I left you. Which is why I took the necessary precautions. You were well protected by the ba-" replied Naruto before he was rudely interrupted by Sauske.

"What protection. I saw nothing with my sharigan."

"Well, that's because the protection disappeared the moment you woke up. That way, you wouldn't have to spend a long time trying to dispel my barrier." This, however, just made them even madder.

"What! Are you saying that we aren't good enough to lower a fucking barrier?" asked Natsmui.

"Yes. Although you have had training with Tou-san, my barriers are much more advanced. I am this generation's seal master. I know that you won't be able to get through the barrier, because it's of my own design. Only my teammates know the workings of my barrier. It was nice chatting, but I need to get some food." As if in perfect synchronization, Naruto's stomach growled very loudly. Naruto just smiled sheepishly and ran to get some ramen, dango and sushi. He saw Choji eating by himself and went to sit with him.

"Munch. Yeah this is good. Oh, hey Naruto," said Choji as he saw Naruto approaching his table, "want to sit down? I have plenty of room. Shikamaru said he'd be up in a little bit."

"That's very cool Choji," replied Naruto, "how has your earth fighting style going. I think I got my lighting style down." Choji looked at him with wide eyes at this news.

"Wha- You got your style down? That's awesome. I wish that you could help me with earth style, but earth and lightning aren't anything alike. After all, lightning is much more superior to earth. Oh look there's bum. I hope that he's gotten his style down," relied Choji as they saw Shikamaru sit down with some food.

"I hope that you all got your styles down," said Shikamaru as he sat down, "'cause I sure did. The wind elemental taijutsu style has been finalized all the way down to the practice kata. I even created a scroll on it already." As soon as he said this he looked at Naruto and Choji, who both had a gaping mouth and wide eyes. "What?" he asked.

"You have a scroll already. You ain't Shikamaru if you created a scroll without being asked," said Naruto.

"Hey," replied an indignant Shikamaru, "I can work hard when I want. I ain't just a lazy bum." With that, Shikamaru, Choji and Naruto started eating their food.

|Time Skip: Fifth day of the second exam|

"Alright everyone, the preliminary rounds of the chuunin exams are about to begi-"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, but would it be alright if I conducted the intro?" asked a bearded man with a cigarette.

"Of course, go ahead."

"Right. My name is Sarutobi Asuma. I am the proctor for the preliminary matches of the chuunin exam. This will no longer be a team effort. It will all be based on individual skills. It will be a one on one. I will referee. I reserve the right to call the match at any time. If you don't listen, then you will be disqualified. But before we begin, is there anyone that would wish to quit right now?" Kabuto raised his hand. Asuma looked at him strangely, then said that he was free to go.

"Alright, now that has been taken care of, direct your attention to the electronic board. Your names will be displayed on the electronic board…

**A/N Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews. If anyone could beta for me, that would be a huge help. Just email me if you want to beta me.**


	5. Preliminaries Tourney

**Preliminary Matches **

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishomoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

"The first match will be Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui vs. Nirak Matsumoto." Natsmui looked around for her opponent. When she saw who her opponent was, she was surprised. He had a pale face. His eyes were the color red. He was very thin, but she could tell that he was very muscular. He had a height of 6' 1". But the scariest part was the scar going across his face. It started on the top left side of his face. It went down to his forehead, but then it deviated to go straight through his eye, and then ended underneath his right ear. Natsmui got ready for the fight to begin.

"The match between Natsmui of the leaf and Matsumoto of the grass begins now," yelled Asuma. Then he jumped backwards to let the fighters attack each other. Natsmui initiated with some taijutsu. She used the electric wind striker taijutsu that was used by the Hokage. Natsmui ducked underneath one of Matsumoto's punches. She then threw a devastating wind enhanced punch right into his stomach. He spat up blood as he was sent flying backwards back into the wall, creating a huge human shaped crater. Then, Natsmui used a trapping jutsu to make sure that he could not escape.

"**Ninja art: Uzumaki trap!**" yelled Natsmui. Suddenly, five beams of light shimmered into existence around Natsmui. She just pointed her hand at Matsumoto, who was trying to get out of the crater that he was stuck in. The beams raced through the air onto his arms, legs, and his neck, effectively trapping him so that he couldn't escape. Natsmui smiled and looked at the proctor.

"Winner of this fight is Natsmui of the leaf." Natsmui walked up the stairs and was congratulated by her teammates and sensei. The screen started shuffling through the names again. It read Uchiha Sauske vs. Akuda Yaro of the leaf. Both Sauske and Yaro walked down to the arena. Again Asuma started the match by saying their names, "Sauske of the leaf vs. Yaro of the leaf, begin." Sauske ran at Yaro using the Uchiha clan Interceptor taijutsu style. Yaro however, just used the basic academy taijutsu style. There were many broken bones. It seemed that they were pretty even until Sauske decided to use a jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!**" Sauske then started breathing fire, at his opponent. After Sauske decided to stop the flow of chakra, Yaro jumped through the flames at Sauske. His hand was glowing with chakra when he grabbed onto Sauske. Sauske tried to dodge, but he was unsuccessful in dodging him. Yaro grabbed onto Sauske's arm. Suddenly there was a transfer of Chakra. Yaro was taking Sauske's chakra! Sauske narrowed his eyes and jumped away. It's time to end this. He started off with the leaf shadow dance. This move greatly surprised both Lee and Gai. The two proud green beasts narrowed their eyes in anger because they had one of their techniques used by a copycat. A goddamn copy cat. Everyone should have to work for their techniques, but Sauske and Kakashi didn't have to do much work. Just look a the technique with their damn sharigan and you have a whole new technique down. But Sauske didn't finish it like a normal leaf shadow dance. After he was behind Yaro in the air, he kicked him in the sides making him spin while falling to the ground. But right before they landed on the ground, Sauske smashed one solid kick into Yaro's stomach, making him hit the ground in a very uncomfortable posture.

"Congratulations Yaro," said Sauske, "you were the first to experience my Lion Combo. I hope that it was good enough. But from the looks of it, I believe that it was a success. Later." Asuma called the match soon afterwards. The names started rolling again. Kankuro of the Sand vs. Arkami Arto of the leaf. Kankuro strode down to where Arto was waiting.

"Arto of the leaf vs. Kankuro of the sand, begin." Arto rushed at Kankuro while weaving hand seals.

"**Ninja Arts: No bones Jutsu.**" He then wrapped his body around Kankuro, while throwing the unknown object to the ground. His legs and arms circled around Kankuro's arms and legs respectively. His neck also wrapped around Kankuro's neck. He smiled.

"You could have never hoped to beat me. My jutsu allows me control over my limbs, while at the same time, my body is so flexible that I could bend backwards straight and not feel a thing. Because of this you can't beat me. Get ready to fell a lifetime of hurt." He then grabbed a kunai out of his kunai pouch. Without any further thought, Arto stabbed it into Kankuro's eyes. He was expecting a scream out of Kankuro, and was surprised when Kankuro started to laugh. Kankuro's head turned around. But his face was no longer human. It looked like that of a puppet.

"Wha- What the hell is going on. Where are you?" He was about to get off when the puppet grabbed him. The package that he had thrown started to unwrap. It stated to unwrap itself until Kankuro could be seen in plain sight. He grinned. Then he unveiled the chakra strings that connected his fingers to his puppet. Then the puppet started to strangle him until he died with a crack. He just walked away as the proctor declared him the winner.

"Next match is Inuzuka Kiba vs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." The two fighters calmly walked down the stairs and got into their personal fighting stance. Kiba was using a modified version of the Inuzuka Clan taijutsu style. Meanwhile Akamaru was getting ready to fight. Naruto was using a combination of both his parents' taijutsu style. As soon as they heard begin, Naruto charged straight at Kiba. He jumped over Kiba's punch, while delivering an uppercut kick to Kiba's chin. Kiba was sent flying into the air. Kiba got up and was ready to fight in moments. Unfortunately for Kiba, this also meant that he got punched in the stomach as soon as he got up. He was sent flying towards the wall. But instead of hitting the wall and creating a crater, Kiba landed on the wall with his feet. Then he used the momentum to propel himself forward at Naruto while using a jutsu.

"**Man beat clone! Fang over fang!**" yelled Kiba. Akamaru, then changed into an exact replica of Kiba. Except for one thing. He looked a lot more feral than the real Kiba did. Next, both of them started their fang over fang jutsu. They shot forwards at dangerous speeds while spinning in a tornado drill-like fashion. Naruto just smirked when he saw that he was cornered. He jumped into the air, right over Kiba and Akamaru as they sped right past him. Kiba landed on all fours as he came out of his jutsu. He growled and turned around in time to feel a fist hit him in the gut. He bent forwards as he coughed up blood. Then, with his other hand, Naruto performed an uppercut punch to Kiba's face. Kiba flew backwards into the wall. He growled and ran towards Naruto at top speeds while yelling, "Come on Akamaru." Ht then threw a smoke bomb to obscure Naruto's vision. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was able to smell him. Naruto just smiled and drew two kunai and charged at Kiba. Left downward slash. Upper Right diagonal slash. Then, Naruto threw his kunai into the sleeves of Kiba's jacket. Up in the stands, everyone was mystified as to what was happening in the fight between Naruto and Kiba. But soon enough the smoke had cleared. Kiba was pinned against the wall, while Naruto started to say an incantation. Kakashi was floored. How in the world did Naruto beat Kiba? Kiba's taijutsu was the best of all the genin.

"Hado no yon: Byakurai." Suddenly an arc of white light extended from Naruto's extended fingertips. Everyone expected the beam to stop at Kiba's skin. But, it went through Kiba's arm, creating a pool of blood. But the lighting bounced off the wall and hit the kunai, knocking it off the wall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! God damn you Naruto. I will murder you if it's the last thing I do. There's no way that a dope like you could defeat me so easily. Get ready to be defeated," yelled Kiba. He ripped the other kunai out of his jacket. He then charged towards Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto merely smiled.

"Come get me if you can, mutt. You aren't ready to face me." With that, Naruto disappeared into thin air. When he reappeared behind Kiba, he had his sword drawn. Then, blood started to spurt out of Kiba as a cut appeared. It stretched from his bottom left hip to his top right shoulder. Kiba merely dropped unconscious from the loss of blood. "And that," whispered Naruto, "mutt is why you don't mess with those who are stronger than you. If you couldn't take on Orochimaru, but I could, what made you think that you had the ability to defeat me? Foolish boy." Asuma nodded at Naruto, who just walked rback up the stairs to his waiting team. He sweat dropped when he saw the rest of the genin minus his own team staring intently at him.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" asked Naruto. Kakashi decided to elaborate for him.

"Naruto, how the hell are you so strong? Even if Hayate trained you night and day, there's no way that you could've progressed that much in such a short amount of time. So the question on everybody's mind is, how the hell did you get so strong so fast?"

"AH. Well, I won't tell you how strong I really am. But I will show you a tip of the iceberg at the Chunnin Exams tournament. You can ask my friends and sensei, but no one knows my true capabilities. I've never had a reason to show it. There is only one person right now that would get to see it in battle. That person is Natsmui. The bane of my childhood. If I fight her during the Chunnin Exams, I will show part of my true potential. No one else," relied Naruto. Kakashi nodded begrudgingly. He got an answer, but it wasn't the answer that he wanted. Everyone looked down to see what the next match would be. The electronic board displayed the names Naara Shikamaru vs. Kinata Kin.

"Let the match between Naara Shikamaru of the leaf and Kinata Kin of the sound begin!"

Shikamaru and Kinta jumped backwards so that they could examine each other. Then, Kin started throwing multiple senbon Shikamaru he just dodged them. But, whenever he dodged them, he always received a cut on his cheek, as if she was channeling wind chakra into the senbon. But there wasn't even any chakra coating the senbon. He then heard a bell-like sound coming from behind him. He saw that instead of two senbon, there were four. But how was that possible? He had only seen Kin throw two senbon at him. Unless, there were hidden senbon when the other two senbon were thrown. There also was a string attached to the senbon. That must be the key. Shikamaru looked at the senbon and back to his opponent and smiled. He could use his chakra to make sure that when he used his possession jutsu, it would be thin enough to look like it was the shadow o the strings attached Senbon. All he needed to do was keep her talking long enough and make sure that she didn't notice his jutsu.

"So," said Shikamaru, "how are you able to throw four senbon when there are obviously only two in you hands?"

"So you caught onto that did you?" asked the smirking Kin. Shikamaru nodded while he used his jutsu. He was at the point where he could use the jutsu without using any seals. "Well,: replied Kin, "that is a trade secret. But you should know that I was letting you know that there was two more senbon. If I weren't trying to let you know that there was two more senbon, then I wouldn't have attached the bells to the senbon. So you should just give up." She smirked and went to reach for two more senbon, but found that she could move her arms at all. "What the hell did you do to me? Why can't I move my arms?"

"Here," answered Shikamaru, "I'll let you see what your mistake." He made her look down to see the shadow of the string attached to her senbon. "You see, the shadow of your string shouldn't be seen at all. In fact, there wouldn't be any shadow with how high up it is." Kin's eyes widened as she realized her mistake. Shikamaru then drew some shruiken and kunai. "Let's see who can dodge these weapons, shall we?" Shikamaru then threw all the weapons. While at the same time, Kin also drew some kunai and shruiken, and then threw all of them. Both Shikamaru and Kin leaned backwards to dodge the projectiles. However, Kin hit the back wall and was pushed upwards where all the projectiles hit her in the head, knocking her unconscious. Shikamaru sighed and muttered something about troublesome sound ninja before releasing the jutsu on Kin. As he walked back upstairs, the electronic board started rolling. It read Temari of the Sand vs. Tenten of the Leaf. Both competitors walked down to the arena.

Finally Asuma spoke. "Let the match between Temari of the Sand vs. Tenten of the Leaf, begin!" Temari opened up her fan and swung it, throwing multitudes of wind waves at Tenten. Tenten jumped out of the way and started to throw many weapons at Temari. But none of the weapons hit Temari because she would always use the wind to blow her weapons away, making her attacks useless. Tenten contemplated her decisions, either fight to the very end and almost certainly lose, or give up now. She smiled and raised her hand.

"Proctor, I give up. There's no possible way that I could win. I would only embarrass myself and get severely injured." Asuma nodded and declared Temari the winner. The names once again started rolling. Dosu Kinta of the Sound vs. Gaara of the Sand. Both the mummy man and the sadistic sand chick descended to the arena.

"Let the match between Dosu of the Sound and Gaara of the Sand begin!" Sand exploded from the gourd on Gaara's back. She weaved her hands in complicated patterns so that she could manipulate the sand in different ways. The sand raced towards Dosu, to trap him. Dosu jumped backwards out of the way while at the same time activating his sound gauntlet.

"**Sound Style: Sound Waves,**" shouted Dosu. After that, the sound waves caused the sand following Dosu to stop following him and collapse to the ground. Gaara narrowed her eyes, and started manipulating the sand again, but this time, it started crashing down onto Dosu like the ocean. Dosu tried again and again to stop the sand with his sound gauntlet, but he was unable to do so. However once he was trapped in the sand coffin, Gaara used her most deadly jutsu.

"**Sand Tsunami Burial!**" The sand around Dosu started to contract around him, crushing him into oblivion. On the outside of the coffin, blood splashed all over, signifying the death of Dosu.

"Well," said a shocked Asuma, "Gaara of the sand wins by the fact that Dosu of the sound has just suffered a most painful death." Gaara merely smiled and walked back up the stairs to the stands while twirling her hair. The electronic board again started running. Hyuuga Hinata vs. Hyuuga Neji. Both genin walked down, albeit Hinata walked a little more quickly than her cousin, Neji. "Let the match between Neji of the Leaf and Hinata of the Leaf, begin." Both fighters dropped into the standard gentle fist stance. They then ran at each other, trying to close each other's tenketsu points on each other.

|Up in the stands|

"Kurenai-sensei," said Shino, "what kind of taijutsu style is that?"

"That, Shino is the gentle fist style. Unlike Lee and I, who use the Iron Fist Style which deals damage to the body, the Hyuuga style damages the inner body. The Hyuuga use their byakugan to see the tenketsu points on the body. Then they gather chakra in the hands and hit the tenketsu points, which can either open or close the tenketsu point. Unlike when protecting yourself against the Iron Fist Style, you can't train your body to resist the style," replied Gai. This got Gai many open mouths. How could any style be that powerful?

|Back in the battle|

"Hinata, please don't make me hurt you. We both know that I'm stronger than you."

"Neji nii-san, please don't try to stop me from fighting. I will fight you to prove to the Hyuuga clan that I am not useless. I will use a new style that no one has ever seen. Almost all Hyuuga have an earth elemental affinity. I, however, am water. This means that I can't muscle my through the hits that other people deliver to me. Prepare to meet the Water Style Gentle Fist," yelled Hinata. She stretched her hands forward and spread it out.

"**Water Style: Eight Trigrams: 64 protective palms**," shouted Hinata. She charged Neji while creating a laser like beams from her fingertips. Neji responded by using his defensive jutsu.

"**Heavenly Rotation**," yelled Neji while spinning like a top and expelling chakra. Hinata just kept slashing away at the spinning chakra top. This went on for five minutes until Neji supposedly ran out of chakra. Hinata stopped after she got in three hits on him until he surprised her.

"You're in the range of my divination. **Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms**," said Neji. Then he went onto the offensive. "Two Palms, Four Palms, Sixteen Palms, Thirty-Two Palms, Sixty-four palms!" After that, Hinata flew backwards while spinning in a circle towards the wall. Neji walked up to Hinata and said, "You did well Hinata. You've proved to me that you can be very strong. You only lost because you allowed yourself to get overconfident. You did an incredible job, Hinata. You'll make a great kunoichi." He nodded to the proctor. "Winner of this match is Hyuuga Neji." The medics walked up to Hinata and put her onto a stretcher to take het to the hospital. The electronic board started rolling again. After it stopped rolling, it read Aburume Shino vs. Kinta Zaku. Both fighters walked down to the arena. Asuma started the match.

"Let the match between Shino of the Leaf vs. Zaku of the sound begin." Zaku started throwing jutsu after jutsu at Shino.

"**Sound Decapitation Waves**," yelled Zaku. Zaku smirked when he saw that Shino wasn't getting out of the way. But his confidence proved to be misplaced when the Shino that he was about to kill dispersed into a cloud of bugs. He looked around to find Shino right behind him.

"You shouldn't have underestimated my abilities. Look around you. My bugs have surrounded you and will latch onto you and suck your chakra dry. Show me what you can do to stop it."

"Fine, **Sound Decapitation Waves**." However the jutsu wasn't working. This is because there were bugs in the holes that the jutsu came out of were being blocked by Shino's bugs. Due to this fact, the chakra in his arms started bouncing back and forth causing his arms to explode and get ripped off from their joints. "AAAHHHH!" screams Zaku, "What the hell was that for? You didn't have to rip off my arms to win the bloody match. Argh. I submit."

"The winner of this match by forfeit is Kinta Zaku." The electronic board started rolling through the names again. The board showed the names Yamanka Ino of the Leaf vs. Akado Kurashi of the Grass.

"Let the match between Ino of the Leaf and Kurashi of the Grass begin." Both fighters jumped backwards to analyze their opponents. Ino, being a mind walker was able to identify whether her enemy could use elemental jutsu and what kind of element jutsu they are using. Kurashi looked at Ino and was able to determine that she would probably be good at using a more flexible taijutsu style as well as maybe using some water jutsu. Ino initiated the fight.

"**Water Style: Rapid Torrent,**" yelled Ino as she shot multiple bullets of water, which in turn became rotating saws of doom. Kurashi, however, was able to avoid getting hit by the blasts of water by using another jutsu.

"**Earth Style: Earth Wall,**" said a calm Kurashi. A tall wall that extended from wall to wall rose up in front of the blast of water that Ino shot. However, Ino's jutsu surprised Kurahi so much, that he was frozen in shock.

"**Fire Style: Leaf Sacred Technique: One thousand Years of Death,**" Ino appeared right behind Kurashi, and stuck her fingers up Kurashi's ass. Kurashi was shocked when Ino suddenly appeared behind him, but when Ino stuck her fingers up his ass, he felt very satisfied. However, the feeling disappeared when he landed on his face.

"What the hell? What kind of Fire jutsu was that? You didn't gather any chakra for that attack. What the hell did you just do?" Ino smiled and replied in a very sing-song voice "That of course wasn't a jutsu. It was just a poke up your ass. I used it to surprise you for this next jutsu. **Water Style: Swirling Fist.**" Her fists and legs were surrounded in water that was swirling at the speed of a whirlpool. They then engaged in a taijutsu match with Ino gaining the upper hand due to the fact that most of her hits were enhanced by the water element. Then when she had broken Kurashi's guard, she went in for the killing strike.

"**Water Style: Decapitating Whirlpool Strike,**" yelled Ino as she drove her hand right into her opponent's face. She sent him flying into the stands.

"Winner of this match by knockout, Yamanka Ino of the Leaf." With that the electronic board started spinning again for the next and final round of the preliminaries. The board read Akimichi Choji of the Leaf vs. Rock Lee of the Leaf. However, before Choji could go down to the stadium, Naruto stopped to talk to him.

"Choji," said Naruto with the utmost seriousness, "when you face Lee, never underestimate him. Although he can't use chakra, his taijutsu style utilizes the opening of the eight inner gates. He will probably use the primary and reverse Lotus." Choji widened his eyes then nodded in understanding.

"I won't underestimate him. Thank you for the warning Naruto," said Choji as he walked down to the stadium. Asuma looked at both of them, as they got ready for the match.

"The fight between Akimichi Choji and Rock Lee will now commence," said Asuma as he jumped out of the way. Then both rushed at each other to engage each other in a taijutsu. In the stands, however, Naruto frowned at the match as he saw Choji play into Lee's primary strength. Choji threw a punch while using his partial body expansion jutsu to maximize the damage. However, to Choji's surprise, Lee was able to not only stop his punch, but stop it with only a finger. Lee smiled and threw him into the arena wall. Choji got up and started weaving hand signs at a rapid rate.

"**Earth Style: Earth Bullet!**" Choji shot five bullets made of mud towards Lee at high speeds. Lee just jumped over three of the bullets, however as soon as he landed he got hit square in the chest, pushing him back into the wall. But he merely got up and smiled as if that was nothing. Choji's eyes widened when he saw Lee get up as if nothing had even happened. How was he supposed to win?

'Grr. Why the hell are my attacks not hurting him that much? I know that the Iron Fist Taijutsu style uses huge amounts of strength, but this is insane. I could drop weights and release all my seals, but I'm not used to that drastic power increase yet. I'm going to have to try and use my earth style Taijutsu. The only problem is that I haven't mastered it completely. But it's my only chance to win this,' thought Choji.

"Okay," yelled Choji, "get ready to feel the wrath of my elemental taijutsu style. Meet the Earth Bone Breaker Taijutsu Style!"

In the stands Naruto's eyes widened. Choji was going to use his unfinished taijutsu style? Why do that when he could just unseal his resistance seals and chakra restrainers as well as dropping all of his weights. In the background he heard Kakashi mutter, "There's no such style. I would know after all I've seen or heard of all most of all the Konoha Taijutsu styles." Naruto turned to Kakashi with a huge smirk on his face.

"Of course you wouldn't know Kakashi," said Naruto as he nodded to Shikamaru as if saying he was going to tell them a secret, "after all that was a style that Choji created himself. In fact all of Team Hayate has created his own Taijutsu style. I don't know about Choji and Shikamaru, but I combined my parent's two taijutsu styles. Then I added the element lightning to it. However, I am planning on adding my other affinities, water and wind to it as well." Kakashi's eyes widened. He looked at Naruto and Shikamaru and eye-smiled in a understanding way.

"Ah. I see," said Kakashi with a huge eye-smile, "you made this up to draw attention to yourself and away from Natsmui. However, you can stop it. We all know that you can't combine two styles without help."

"You're right Kakashi. I couldn't do it without help. But I did have help. The Yamanka, Akimichi, and Naara Clans helped me with it. Not you, my father's student, not Yuaguo, my mother's student. No, it was someone who didn't even know my parents on a personal level. In return I helped their children begin the elemental manipulation. In a battle of raw lightning, I am the best out all the genin. Even Sauske couldn't beat me in elemental manipulation. But let's see how Choji does in his fight with his new taijutsu style."

Back in the arena Choji had already gathered earth chakra around him. He snapped his eyes open to show a dark brown that burned with rage instead of the usual light brown that showed compassion and kindness.

"Okay Lee," said Choji, as he got ready to launch himself at Lee, "get ready to be defeated." He jumped towards Lee. Lee expected to be able to dodge the blow and throw a devastating punch to Choji's head and finish him in one blow. But when he dodged, earth erupted out of the ground hit Lee in the stomach. Choji then delivered another devastating punch to his stomach and a heavy kick into the side of his face. Both hits were accompanied with a earth coming out of the ground and hitting Lee in the stomach and face, leaving him with serious injuries. Lee decided that it was time to bring out his first ace in the hole. He disappeared from where he was standing and reappeared right in front of Choji. HE delivered and uppercut kick to Choji's face. As Choji flew into the air, Lee jumped right behind him and his bandages started to wrap around Choji. He started spiraling downwards at extreme velocities while yelling, "PRIMARY LOTUS!" After the smoke cleared, Lee was sitting there as if he was completely useless. Choji, unfortunately, was knocked out cold. Sarutobi Asuma stepped forward to proclaim who had won. "Winner of this match by knockout is Rock Lee."

"Okay everyone," the Hokage yelled, "get down here. We have to decide the fights now. Anko, here has a box full of tickets. Each one has a number on it. You will draw numbers to decide who will fight whom. They all stepped forward to draw a number. After they had all drawn numbers, the all stepped forwards when called. The match-ups were then put on paper and shown to everyone. It was then like this.

Chunnin Finals

Naruto/Natsmui

Sauske/Gaara

Neji/Lee

Temari/Shikamaru

Kankuro/Shino

"Okay," Minato said as he looked around to all the genin, "you all have one month to prepare for the Chunnin Exams." Everyone looked at him weirdly. One of the genin who raised his hand asked, "Why a month? And if the final task is a tournament, does that mean only one person gets promoted?"

"Good question. I'm giving you a month

to prepare so that you can perfect your skills, learn some more jutsu. This way you'll have an edge over your opponents. The Chunnin Exams may be set up in a tournament style, but anyone can be promoted. Also there'll be people who are looking for what is the best village to employ. Good Luck. Everyone but my children are dismissed." After all the other genin had left, Minato got up and went over to his son.

"Naruto, you are showing great promise as a shinobi. I have asked that Jiraiya train you for the Chun-," Minato stated before he was interrupted.

"No way in hell will I train with anyone of the three bumbling buffoon ninjas. I already asked Asuma to give me the monkey scroll to sign, as it was Monkey King Emna's idea that I become the next summoner of the moneys. But after that I will be training outside of this village. So don't even try make me train with Jiraiya. Oh and Natsmui, I'll see you in the ring in a month. Good day to you Hokage-sama," replied Naruto in a pissed off voice. He then walked through the doors and slammed them shut, but not before glaring at Minato in a hateful way. This shocked both Natsmui to no end. Why would Naruto call Minato Hokage-sama when it was unnecessary for him to call him that.

"Tou-san, why does Naruto always shut us out like that? It's not like we did anything that horrible to him," asked Natsmui.

"Oh you are so wrong Natsmui. We have wronged him in the most dreadful way. You have been mean to him in a very dreadful way by saying that we didn't care. Kushina and I wronged him by neglecting him in favor of your training," replied Minato. Natsmui's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Okay Tou-san. But I have a question. Since you can't train me, who will train me?"

"I will get Jiraiya to train you instead. I think he also can start you on summoning toads." Natsmui nodded and started walking to the doors that Naruto had just slammed then went home to get ready for her own training with Jiraiya.

**A/N Okay, one more chapter hammered into stone. Again sorry about the confusion on Life as a Genin. I'm sooooooooooooo sorry! Anyway if anyone can beta for me, that would be great. Ja Ne. **

**Airwatcher.**


	6. Time for the tor…er I mean training

**Ch. 5 Time for the tor… er I mean training to begin.**

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishomoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

"_**I'm Yami"**_

"_**No, I'm Kami"**_

"**But I'm Rairiki"**

"**Shut up I'm Juubi"**

"**And I'm Kyuubi"**

**Jutsu**

The next morning, Naruto got up to find Sarutobi Asuma, the holder of the monkey contract, but not the monkey summoner. He put on all of his ninja gear and strapped his sword to his back. He went down said good morning to Haku and left the house. On his way to the place that Asuma had told him to meet him, Naruto worked on chakra control exercises such as balancing a kunai on his fingers and three leaves on his forehead. When he got to the training field twenty-seven, he was suddenly attacked by a figure in black and with no headband.

"**Wind Style: Pressure Damage Jutsu**," yelled the figure as weaved many hand seals. Naruto eyes widened as he used his chakra to protect him from the attack. Naruto then ran at the figure while weaving his own hand seals.

"**Water Style: Pressure Bullet Jutsu,**" yelled Naruto as he shot three bullets of highly pressurized bullets of water at the figure in black. However, the figure in black just jumped over the three water bullets with practiced ease. The figure then started weaving hand seals and initiated his own personal combo jutsu.

"**Fire and Wind Style: Fire Tornado Jutsu**," yelled the figure in black. He then threw a miniature tornado, which soon enlarged to become a 50 ft. tornado. He then shot a stream of fire at the tornado creating a most feared weapon. The Tornado of… doom. The tornado started tearing a path of destruction towards Naruto. Naruto decided to pull out one his own combos.

"**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Wind Style: Wind Dragon Jutsu**," yelled as he threw two dragons, one of water and one of wind at the tornado which effectively cancelled out both the fire and wind parts of the jutsu. He then followed up with a lightning enhanced punch to his opponent's gut. The punch paralyzed his opponent. He then removed the mask of his opponent. He was shocked to see that his opponent was his new sensei: Sarutobi Asuma.

"Asuma-sensei, why were you attacking me," asked Naruto in confusion. "I thought you were supposed to be teaching me, not trying to kill me." Asuma smiled and answered, "Naruto, the reason that I attacked you was to gauge your skill. Now, I will teach you to summon the monkey clan." But Naruto was sure that he also heard Asuma mutter, "Stupid Monkey King. I'm just as good as Naruto." Naruto and nodded started to pay attention.

"Okay Naruto," said Asuma as he grabbed a scroll that was lying near a tree, "here's the scroll for the monkeys. First, sign it in blood. Then try to summon the Monkey King." Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Asuma. He then opened it and bit his hand so that he would be able to sign the monkey contract scroll. After he signed the contract, Naruto performed the necessary hand seals, then he gathered enough chakra to summon the Monkey King. The Monkey King appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"_Who summons me? It better not be you Asuma. You didn't pass my test of defeating me. And no I won't tell you why you failed even though you managed to cut me,"_ roared Enma the Monkey King.

"That would be me, Enma-sama. I am the one who summoned you. You wanted to take me on as a summoner, from what Jiraiya told me," answered Naruto as he stepped forward. Enma looked down at the child that stood before him. In him he saw the distinguishing features of Minato. The long, messy, uncontrollable blonde hairstyle of Minato was reflected on the child in front of him. He also had Minato's fire of determination in his eyes. Naruto however had another trait that neither of his parents possessed. He could see the strong intellect that no child his age should possess. Yet, the child before him did indeed possess a keen intellect.

"Ah, I do remember telling Jiraiya to make you my summoner. I hope that I made a smart decision. I, Enma the Monkey King, declare Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto my summoner. Call me at any time. Later." Then Enma disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto smiled and turned to Asuma to see what they were doing next.

"Well, since it seems that you got both chakra control and wind chakra control down, I'm going to train you n the use of wind trench knives," said Asuma as he threw Naruto a pair of trench knives and a scroll, "first, study this scroll tonight. Tomorrow, we'll practice this fighting style." Naruto nodded and went back home to study the scroll.

|Hokage's Mansion|

As soon as he entered the Hokage's Mansion, Naruto went to the kitchen. As soon as Naruto got to the kitchen, Naruto saw Haku making lunch.

"Hey Haku nee-chan. How are you doing today?" asked Naruto as he came into the kitchen.

"I'm doing great otouto. How was your new sensei?" asked Haku as she served Naruto and herself lunch.

"He was great. HE gave me a summoning contract as well as some scrolls on the trench knives style. After lunch can I show you a jutsu that I've been working on?"

"Sure, otouto. I'd love that. But how do you like my cooking? Is the food any good?"

"Good? This food is great. You could pass as a gourmet chef with this kind of cooking. What is it?"

"It is Tempura and Fried Rice with soy sauce on the side. But it's not that good?"

"No, it's better. Your cooking is really good," replied Naruto as he finished his lunch. He went to put his dishes in the sink. "Come on nee-chan, let's go to the training ground in the back so that I can show you what I've been working on." Haku nodded her consent and followed Naruto to the back of the house. When they got to the back of the house Naruto held out his hand. Then suddenly chakra started to gather in the center of his hand in the form of a sphere. Then it started spinning like a whirlwind. Then, Naruto ran at a tree and slammed the sphere against a tree. "RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto as the rasengan ground the tree to bits. Meanwhile, Haku stood there in shock. Naruto just used one of the fourth's moves perfectly. Her otouto was a fucking, freaking, bloody, prodigal genius.

"So nee-chan," said Naruto as he turned around to face Haku, "how was that? Was that at least half the power of a fourth's rasengan?" Haku could do nothing but nod dumbly. Naruto at his age was able to produce a rasengan that was half the power of the fourth's rasengan. Her otouto was freaking awesome!

"Nee-san, I have to go. Iruka-sensei wanted to see me about my final lightning manipulation lesson today. Later," said Naruto as he brought Haku out of her thoughts. She nodded started her own wind manipulation training. She wanted to be able to use wind jutsu just as well she could use water jutsu. She smiled as she started to cut a leaf with only wind chakra.

|Training Ground 10|

"Hey Iruka-sensei," yelled Naruto as he ran up to Iruka, "So what are we doing today?"

"Hello Naruto. Today, I will teach you the strongest lightning technique I know. It is called Lightning Style: White Lightning. This jutsu can kill a man on the first strike if used properly. But there could be a more powerful version of this technique if one was able to channel raw lightning through his or her body. Unfortunately, you would also have to have insane healing powers to survive. First, you have to channel the lightning chakra through your body towards your fingers. Then you use a burst of chakra so that you can shoot the lightning out of your fingers. Give it a go." Naruto nodded and started channeling the lightning chakra towards his fingers. Next he used a burst of chakra to expel the lightning at the tree he was aiming at.

"Great Job, Naruto. Well, I have nothing to teach you about lightning. But if you want I could teach you about fire," said Iruka with a smile.

"Nah. I'll stick with wind, water, and lightning. Thanks Iruka-sensei. I got to go home and practice some trench knife kata. Later Iruka-sensei." Naruto then body flickered back home to practice. First he started on pumping the wind chakra into the blades. After the chakra appeared, he shaped it so that they would be long enough for his use. Next, he went through the practice kata for the trench knives fighting style. He didn't notice his family gathering around when he started his practice but when he stopped his practice and saw them all there he was very surprised.

"What the hell are you all staring at? It's not like any of you but Haku nee-san care. I'll be inside." He was about to walk in to the house when Natsmui and Kushina called out to him, "Naruto, come back here. We do care about you. We just made a small mistake."

"Just a small mistake? What are you dumb? You neglected me for twelve years. You have never cared about me until I started to become a strong ninja. I'm going to bed." He stormed into the house to his room so that he could get some rest for training tomorrow.

|In Naruto's mindscape|

"**Hello Naruto. It's been a while since all of us conversed. Kami and I were starting to think that you weren't coming back here, until you got into a sticky situation. During these nightly meetings, Kami will be transferring her knowledge of all water, lightning and wind jutsu. This includes jutsu that have been lost to time. Rairiki will be teaching you more about using him in battle. Yami and I will not be teaching you anything until after the Chunnin Exams. Well, Kami has stuff to teach you, later," **said Juubi as he disappeared into thin air. Yami and Kami smiled at him and left as well.

"**Okay Naruto, Kami and I have decided on a training schedule. We will be switching off every other day. Today is my turn to train you. In addition to learning how to wield me and training for bankai, we'll be working on the demon arts (kido). Okay, right now I'm going to take a human form. Then we'll do battle with only our zanpakto." **As soon as he had finished speaking Rairiki then transformed into a human. He wore a regular jounin uniform. He had long electric blue hair with white streaks. Both his hand and feet looked like dragon claws made out of lightning. His eyes were electric blue with lightning shaped eyebrows. However, his most distinguishing feature was his smile. His smile looked like a ninja who was about to attack a very useless ninja in mortal combat. He was going to destroy them.

"Alright then, let's go Rairiki-sensei. Let the battle begin." With that, Naruto shot forwards to attack Rairiki at Chunnin level speeds. As he slashed upwards, Rairiki countered with a downward slash directed at Naruto's head. Naruto responded by ducking underneath Rairiki's slash to his head. As he came up, he swung the sword in a diagonal slash effectively drawing the fist blood in their little fight. Next he started unleashing the special attacks of his zanpakto as jumped into the air.

"**Strike of the heavenly dragon,**" roared Naruto from the air. As he swung his sword downwards, a fifty-foot dragon made of lightning acted downwards towards Rairiki. Rairiki responded by releasing his own Strike of the heavenly dragon attack. The two dragons met in the middle, each struggling for dominance. But as quickly as it began, Rairiki's dragon began to crush through Naruto's lightning dragon. Naruto channeled chakra into his blade to prevent as much damage as possible. Then he attempted to stop the lightning dragon that was racing at him. But as he was blocking, he suddenly saw how to use another move of Rairiki.

"**Body of the heavenly dragon**," yelled Naruto as he stabbed his sword into the ground creating a sphere of lightning surrounding Naruto preventing the dragon of lightning from fatally injuring him, yet he still received minor injuries. Rairiki eye-smiled at Naruto.

"**Good job Naruto. You have succeeded in unlocking the defensive capabilities of your zanpakto. Now let's see how good you are with using the skills of kido. Hado number 90: black coffin!"** said Rairiki complimenting Naruto. Naruto nodded in appreciation and responded with his own kido.

"Hado number 88: Flyind Dragon Striking Heaven Shaking Thunder Cannon! The blast of lightning fired immediately. Thankfully, the hado cancelled out the number 90 hado spell. "Next," yelled Naruto as he pointed his pointer and index hand at Rairiki, "Bakudo number 4: Crawling Rope!" A bright yellow rope extended from Naruto's two extended fingers and wrapped itself around Rairiki. Rairiki struggled to get himself out. But to no avail, he just couldn't break the damn Bakudo. Naruto then sped towards Rairiki and punctured where his heart should have been. But instead of puncturing his heart, Naruto's sword only went through Rairiki as if he weren't there. Rairiki smiled at Naruto.

"**Very Good, Naruto. You have mastered the art of dragon kenjutsu. Now, I want you to rest. Tomorrow Kami will train you in the way of using your wind, water, and lightning in combination. You'll probably be training in combining lightning and water to create storm element. Kami told me that she wanted you to also practice channeling lightning chakra into you trench knives in addition to the wind element. Good Night.**" Rairiki then disappeared into thin air just like Juubi. Naruto then exited his mindscape and fell into a deep sleep. He left the next morning at six o'clock to meet his sensei at training ground twenty-seven. But when he got there, he couldn't see his sensei at all. He decided to just practice with his trench knives. However, instead of just channeling wind chakra into the trench knives, he channeled lightning into one and wind into the other. He then went through the practice kata for trench knives fighting style. Once he had gotten his chakra knives at a long enough length, he started going through the motions. After about two hours of practice, his prowess with the trench knives was finally at the level of an intermediate knife user. About an hour later, Asuma approached training ground twenty-seven to see his student practicing hard so that he could eventually master the art of the trench knives. He was about to calmly walk in and surprise Naruto when he heard a voice behind him, "Hello Asuma-sensei. You weren't planning on scaring me half to death, were you?" Naruto asked this question while pointing his trench knives at Asuma's special area.

"Err, no. I was just going to say hello to you. By the way, your skill with the trench knives has improved drastically. But, I don't think that you were channeling wind chakra into both of the knives. If my analysis is correct, then you were channeling lighting chakra into one, while wind into the other one. But other than that, I have nothing to teach you other than having you get more battle experience. This style was made to be learned easily. How long have you practiced it?"

"About three to five hours studying the kata and how to execute the moves. Then I practiced about three hours this morning. Why? Is it too little time?"

"No Naruto, that was more than enough time. In fact, I did less time when I became an intermediate user. After that I just needed battle experience to help me better myself. I think that's all you need now. I would suggest practicing against your older sister when she receives Zabuza's sword. I believe that she is familiar with using that sword. I would suggest asking her later tonight. As final congratulations for becoming an intermediate user, I will teach you a wind style jutsu. However, I will only be teaching you the theory. It's Wind Style: Wind Sword. The theory is relatively easy. All you have to do is manipulate the wind in your hand to look like a sword." Naruto was ecstatic at learning the wind sword jutsu. But this jutsu in particular was interesting because it wasn't a jutsu that he could replicate without knowing the theory behind the jutsu. In addition the jutsu was one of the many wind jutsu that he could not find in the Namikaze library. However, Asuma was able to learn it because one of the twelve sand guardians taught him the theory as thanks for saving his life. But even he couldn't use the jutsu for that long. So far, there has been no master of the wind sword. Some Sand Ninja were able to create a sword out of wind for a few seconds, but not longer than that.

"Thank you Asuma-sensei. I promise you that I'll have the jutsu down by the time the Chunnin Exams come around."

"Very well. If you can master this jutsu by the time of the Chunnin Exams, I will take you on as a single student. Ja Ne," said Asuma as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Naruto then went home to practice for the Chunnin Exams. When he got home, he started practicing his rasengan. Now instead of trying to make a fast forming rasengan, he was trying to add the wind element to his rasengan. However, when he tried to add it to the rasengan, it destabilized the rasengan causing it to explode in his hand giving him terrible injuries. However, Naruto wasn't discouraged. He kept practicing for five hours. At the end of the five hours, he was able to make a stable rasengan with the wind element added to it. He was now ready to test it against a regular rasengan.

"Hey Tou-san," said Naruto as Minato came back from work, "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure Naruto. What is it?"

"I want to test a new rasengan against a normal rasengan. So can you help with that?"

"Sure. We can do it right now if you want." Naruto smiled and nodded excitedly at Minato.

"Yes. Let's do it right now." So Minato and Naruto walked over to the Namikaze training grounds. He then formed a rasengan. Meanwhile, Naruto formed the rasengan while at the same time adding the wind element to it.

"Okay Tou-san, let's do this. **Wind Style: Rasengan!**" Minato's eyes widened when he heard what the variation of the rasengan was called. His son had added his elemental affinity to the rasengan. Something that even he, the Yondaime Hokage, still couldn't do.

"Okay Naruto, let's see what that rasengan of yours can do. Come at me with everything that you have," said Minato as he charged towards Naruto.

"Oh, I intend to," said Naruto as he charged at his father. As the two rasengans fought for dominance, Naruto and Minato could feel what the other was feeling. In Naruto there was loneliness. Naruto felt the emotion of loneliness because he felt that his parents would rather have a trained biju host daughter than a regular son. Minato was feeling regret. Minato was regretting ever abandoning Naruto like he did. It was at that moment that Naruto's Wind Style: Rasengan started to dominate the battle of the rasengans. After about a minute, Naruto's rasengan tore through Minato's rasengan. The wind rasengan then hit Minato straight in the chest. He felt the blades of wind attack the center of his chest leaving a horrible injury there. It also sent him crashing into a tree about fifteen feet behind him.

"Whoa, that was a strong rasengan. You've finished the rasengan and done things with it that I could not even begin to comprehend. You've progressed far. If you keep this up, then you'll eventually become stronger that I ever could hope to become. Let's go home to eat before your mother chews me out for being late to dinner and getting injured," said Minato as he got up from the ground. He then 'flashed' himself and Naruto back home. But as soon as he got back, he got the pleasure of listening to Kushina chew him out for being late as well as getting injured. Naruto just left to go help Haku who was setting up the table.

"Hey Haku nee-chan," Naruto said as he helped Haku set up the table, "have you gotten your sword back from Tenten?"

"Sorry otouto, but no I haven't. You'll be the first one to know when I get it back. But if you want I can still practice with a regular zanbantou. It just won't be the same as when I use Zabuza's sword," said Haku as they set the table.

"Thank Haku nee-chan. I would like that very much. It would also give me a good chance to practice my new jutsu. The Wind Style: Wind Sword. But let's eat now before our imouto comes home. I don't want to deal with all the drama and how she thinks she's the queen of the world." Haku smiled at this and nodded. So together they ate together and had a good time together before Natsmui came home. They both went to bed at around 8:30 p.m. Haku fell into a peaceful sleep while Naruto visited his mindscape once again.

|Naruto's Mindscape|

"_**Okay Naruto," **_said Kami as Naruto appeared in his mindscape, _**"Due to the fact that I gave you the ability to have godly control over lightning, wind, and water, we will be working on moves that allow you to tap into the worldly unlimited supply of lightning, wind and water. First, you must learn how to tap into the worldly resources. Call the wind to your hand without using chakra to form it. Call it." **_Naruto nodded. He thought as hard as he could to have it come to his hand. He used his very will to call it to him. However, it wasn't any of those emotions that called the wind to his hand. It was the fact that he could feel the wind coming to his hand. That emotion was the reason why he was able to call the wind from the sky to him. But when the wind came to him, the wind was so much that he was unable to control it all.

"_**Naruto! Stop. You're going out of control," **_yelled Kami. But it was too late already. Naruto had lost control and wind was just whipping around at infrequent intervals. Kami then did the only thing that she thought could stop Naruto: she knocked him unconscious, halting their training for the night. About two hours later, Naruto got up with a huge headache.

"EHHHH! Why the hell do I have this massive headache? And shouldn't I be training with Kami Kaa-san?"

"_**Yes you should be. Though from what we saw tonight, I think that we need a lot more work before we should try to summon wind until you have a little more control over the wind element. I think we should devote the rest of the night to combining water and lightning to create the storm element. First concentrate on having a certain amount of water chakra in your right hand. Got it? Good. Now you'll have to put the same amount of wind chakra in your left hand as the amount you have in your right hand. Once you have achieved the balance between the two chakras, put your hands together in the bird hand seal and try to create a dragon out of the storm element." **_Naruto nodded and did the required steps needed to make the storm element. He pushed and pulled on the element that was in his hand to get a feel of what the element felt like. Then after that, he pushed the chakra outside of his body to make it take on the form of a majestic dragon. Naruto then had the dragon fly at a target board that conveniently appeared about a hundred feet away. The dragon while not being able to destroy the target, was able to severely chip the board around the edges and give the inner part of the target lasting burns. Naruto smiled in delight, he had finally harnessed the storm element.

"Did you see that Kami Kaa-san? I was able to harness the storm element."

"_**Yes my little dragon, I did see it. You have done well. But we must continue. I will know give you a jutsu to master. I will tell you what it does and how to do it, but not the hand seals. First, you condense a huge amount of storm chakra in front of you. Next you let the chakra arc away in different directions. After that, the chakra goes into a straight line, hitting it's multiple targets or single target. Now go figure out how to use this jutsu. You go to bed as soon as you figure out this jutsu." **_So for the next two hours, Naruto spent it trying to use different hand seals to create this jutsu. At the end of the second hour however, he was able to figure it out. Naruto asked his Kaa-san to create numerous targets to use his new move on.

"Are you ready Kami Kaa-San? Here I come!" Naruto then started to weave hand seals at an incredible pace. "**Storm Style: Storm Circus!" **A huge amount of white storm chakra condensed right in front of Naruto's outstretched hands. They then arced in different directions and went into a straight line. Each chakra arc found it's own target and demolished the target to pieces. "Well, Kami Kaa-san, how did I do? Was it good enough?" Kami stepped up to Naruto and hugged him to pieces.

"_**Yes, Naruto that was more than good enough. You met my expectations and above. You have made me the happiest Kaa-san in the whole wide world. Go to bed now. You'll need your sleep so that you'll be able to practice with you nee-chan."**_

"Thank you Kaa-san. Good Night." With that, Naruto disappeared from his mindscape and fell back into his body. Within a few minutes he was fast asleep in the world of dreams, where no one can ever harm you. The next morning, Naruto got up at seven o'clock in the morning and trained until ten when he had to meet Choji and Shikamaru.

|Village: BBQ Restaurant| "Hey Shika, wonder what's taking Naruto so long to get here? He's usually on time."

"Troublesome Choji. You realize that he's probably training his ass off to get ready for the tournament. Especially because of who he's facing in the first round. He's probably late due to his training again."

"Why would the first person in the tournament motivate him to train so much? I mean I know he wants to become Chunnin, but this is extreme."

"Choji he's like this because he's going to have the chance to utterly destroy Natsmui in front of his parents. This will be the ultimate humiliation to his parents. They have focused so much on Natsmui while they gave Naruto absolutely no training whatsoever. By beating her in front of them he will show them that he can become better than them without any training whatsoever. This is why he is training to the extreme. But enough of this talk, here he comes," replied Shikamaru. They saw Naruto running up to them in just hangout clothes, without a single piece of shinobi material on him.

"Hello, Bum, Chomper. How's it going with your training, Bum, Chomper?" said Naruto as he came up to them panting.

"Great, but can we not talk about training for today. Can we just relax while we are having lunch today? Besides I feel like I could go for twenty of those Pork Rib Specials," said a grinning Choji. Naruto nodded his consent. "Great, then my friends, let us go eat until our stomachs have been satisfied. Today's meal is all on me. Don't you dare object Naruto! We are your friends, and friends look out for each other," said Choji as soon as he saw Naruto beginning to object to it. As they walked inside, they saw Natsmui and Sauske eating there as well. Naruto silently asked Choji if he could get them a table as far away from them. They then ate heartily. As Choji had proclaimed earlier, he ate twenty Pork Rib Specials. Naruto almost met Choji with only fifteen Goat Rib Specials. Shikamaru didn't come close with only two Beef Rib Specials. However, as soon as they parted ways, his sister confronted Naruto.

"So what do I owe you the pleasure this time?" asked Naruto as he saw Natsmui confront him.

"You can answer me by telling me why you've insulted Jiraiya-sensei. He's a brilliant ninja."

"True, he is a very brilliant ninja. However what he does at the bathhouses is just wrong."

"What do you mean by that? Jiraiya-sensei would never do anything wrong at the bathhouses."

"Oh, how wrong you are, dear sister. Your so-called-sensei peeps on women in the bathhouse. But also, your sensei wasn't even good enough to check up on you or train you up until now. Why? He hasn't had the time because he is watching Orochimaru's every move and writing the porn books that your sensei reads," replied Naruto. Natsmui's eyes widened at this statement. Her eyes understood but she was still in denial of all the facts about her new sensei.

"Fine, but why do you resist our attempts to make up for our past mistakes?"

"Why? Why should I let you back into my life? I've done fine without you for nine years. Another nine won't make a difference. This conversation. The next time we talk will be when we meet at the Chunnin Exams Tournament in twenty-five days. Get ready, for I will destroy you unlike any other before." With that, Naruto body flickered away to train for the tournament.

For the next twenty days, Naruto worked on summoning the raw elements of lightning and wind at will at night, while working on perfecting his swordsmanship skills, kido, and wind jutsus during the day. Then, for the next three days, he and Haku sparred continuously for fifteen hours every day. On the day of the tournament, Haku was excused from her Jounin duties so that she could watch Naruto fight.

"Okay everyone, my name is Sarutobi Asuma and I will be the proctor for today's tournament. Everyone look at the tournament schedule so you know who you're facing." Asuma held out a piece of paper with the listings of the matches.

Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui vs. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto

Uchiha Sauske vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Hyuuga Neji vs. Rock Lee

Sabaku no Temari vs. Naara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Aburume Shino

Everyone nodded. They understood whom they were facing in the first round of the Chunnin Exams final.

"Well then," said Asuma as he grabbed the battle line up schedule and rolled it up, "will all fighters except Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui go up to the fighters box." All the fighters except Naruto nodded and cleared the arena. "Then, let the battle between Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsmui begin!" With that, Asuma jumped out of the way to let the fighters have the space for their fight.

"Well, Naruto, let's see just exactly what you can do other than sealing jutsu. I bet you can't even do a simple jutsu. Take this. **Water Style: Gun Shot Jutsu!**" Natsmui shot off a shot of water at Naruto. She expected Naruto just to dodge. But what she didn't expect was for Naruto to use kido.

"**Bakudo number 81: Splitting Void.**" Suddenly a pale, transparent wall appeared in between Naruto and Natsmui. Naruto then activated anther Bakudo from behind his wall. "**Bakudo number 21: Red Smoke Escape.**" Suddenly a cloud of smoke obscured Naruto from view. Natsmui searched high and low, but she couldn't find him until he spoke from behind her. "**Lightning Style: Paralysis Jutsu!**" As Natsmui was turning around, her entire body was paralyzed. As she started to channel her chakra into lightning of the opposite nature Naruto backed up and used another jutsu. "**Wind Cyclone of Lightning!**" The jutsu combined a wind style: pressure damage with a lightning style: false darkness. The ensuing tornado started ripping up the land as it made its way to Natsmui. However she was prepared for it. She countered with a fire and wind combo jutsu.

"**Fire Style: Fire Cyclone! Wind Style: Wind Cyclone!**" The two jutsu collided. However, Naruto's jutsu overpowered Natsmui because it contained more chakra than Natsmui's fire and wind cyclone. Natsmui then received multiple cuts along her arms, as well as being electrified on her arms. She jumped backwards to gain some distance between herself and Naruto while at the same time channeling the Kyuubi's chakra into her arms to heal them.

"Alright, Naruto, you want a full out battle, you got it. I shall use my true swordsman ship skills." Then she unsealed two seals from a small scroll. "These are my swords. They are the heirlooms of the Uzumaki Clan."

"What? I should have received them. I am the oldest, and therefore receiver of all the heirlooms of our family. Not that I care. We shall settle this with a sword fight." Naruto then brought out a wooden sword handle.

"Hah, you think a wooden sword handle will be able to stand up to the Whirlpool Swords? These swords can slice through titanium. I hope that you have something better than that.

"Well, if you think that my sword is not good enough, by all means attack me. But be prepared to lose."

"Very well. Let's go." Natsmui charged at Naruto swing both swords at him. But he just raised his sword handle to block it, as if there were a blade coming out of it. Surprisingly, both blades were stopped by what seemed to be an invisible blade.

|Up in the Fighter stands|

"What? How the hell did he stop that blade with just a sword handle?" asked Kankuro.

"Sauske," said Shikamaru, "could you use your sharingan to see if there is a blade coming out of the sword handle?" Sauske nodded and activated his sharingan. What he saw surprised all of them. There indeed was a blade coming out of Naruto's sword handle. But it wasn't just a blade of chakra. It was a blade composed of wind. Invisible Wind.

"Whoa," breathed Temari, "he must be pretty skilled to be able to do that. My sensei can't sustain a wind sword for that long. And even then, there has to be a gust of wind. He can't just make wind sword right then and there, like your friend Naruto. He truly is gifted."

"Yes. He is. In taijutsu, no genin or Chunnin can beat him. In ninjutsu he is a genius. In kenjutsu he is a master. In fuinjutsu, he is at the fourth's level. However, he can't use genjutsu. Even with his great chakra control, it's impossible for him to use it. He can only dispel all genjutsu. But I know that he also has learned a new style of fighting. He's learned the trench knives fighting style. But while he is a genius at ninjutsu, kenjutsu is his area of expertise. Not even Natsmui or Tenten, the village's weapon expert, could face Naruto in a kenjutsu match and win," said Choji.

|Back in the Arena|

Naruto and Natsmui flew apart after their long sword exchange.

"Natsmui, call out the Kyuubi's power. You can't win without it."

"Are you really that arrogant. Fine, but when you lose, don't come crying to me." Then the fox cloak started to appear. Fox ears popped out of her head. Nine swishing tails emerged from her tailbone. Her nails turned to claws. **"Now get ready Naruto. We fight. Kyuubi and I against you. You are outmatched. I have an infinite amount of chakra. You don't."**

"You're right. I don't have an infinite amount of chakra. I'll have to use one of my hidden powers." Then Naruto put away his sword handle. Then, he drew his sword. "If you can push me, I'll show you something interesting. So come at me with all you have. **Tail of the Celestial Dragon!**" yelled Naruto as he swung his sword in a downward slash. Then a giant arc of lightning spiritual energy leapt from the blade. Natsmui looked at the attack in fear. At the last second she used a blocking jutsu.

"**Fox Style: Defensive Kitsune!**" Then a fox-like barrier formed in front of Natsmui, taking the brunt of the damage. The damage that she did take was healed by the fox's chakra.

"So, you were able to survive that attack. Impressive. Let us continue this fight. You will not be able to beat me, no matter how hard you try."

"**Oh yeah, well we'll see about that.** **Fire Style: Kitsune Fire,**" yelled Natsmui. Then She created nine foxes out of fire and sent them to fetter Naruto. However, Naruto was able to dodge them quite easily. He then extinguished them with his own technique.

"**Water Style: Water Wolves,**" said Naruto calmly. Then nine wolves of water went and attacked the foxes, while Naruto dealt with Natsmui. She however had disappeared from view. When he looked behind him, he saw her finishing a set of hand seals. "**Uzumaki Sealing Style: Gravity Seal!**" Then Naruto fell down due to the amount of gravity. He smirked.

"Well Natsmui," said Naruto as he stood up, "you are good enough for me to have to release my sword. Now Strike the Celestial Heavens, Rairiki!" Suddenly, a dragon of lightning emerged from Naruto's blade. Also, his sword transformed. It gained a lightning bolt blade that was attached to the hilt by a chain. "Now Natsmui, you face the true power of my sword. Meet Rairiki!" Then he swung his sword and the dragon of lightning raced towards Natsmui. The end result: a large explosion. When the dust cleared Natsmui stood there unharmed.

"**Well then, let's see which is stronger, the dragon of your sword or the Kyuubi's chakra!**"

A/N And finite. It is done. Sorry for the wait. Here is the chapter. Hope you like it.


	7. We're being invaded!

**Ch. 6 Let the Chunnin Exam Finals Begin!**

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishomoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

"_**I'm Yami"**_

"_**No, I'm Kami"**_

"**But I'm Rairiki"**

"**Shut up I'm Juubi"**

"**And I'm Kyuubi"**

**Jutsu**

_Last time on The Electric Dragon of Konoha:_

"_Well Natsmui," said Naruto as he stood up, "you are good enough for me to have to release my sword. Now Strike the Celestial Heavens, Rairiki!" Suddenly, a dragon of lightning emerged from Naruto's blade. Also, his sword transformed. It gained a lightning bolt blade that was attached to the hilt by a chain. "Now Natsmui, you face the true power of my sword. Meet Rairiki!" Then he swung his sword and the dragon of lightning raced towards Natsmui. The end result: a large explosion. When the dust cleared Natsmui stood there unharmed._

"_**Well then, let's see which is stronger, the dragon of your sword or the Kyuubi's chakra!**__"_

_Now on to the story!_

"Yes Natsmui, let us see which heir of our clan is the strongest. Is it Naruto, the outcast or Natsmui, the prodigy?" Then without warning, Naruto rushed out at Natsmui with his sword swing to chop off her hands. But the were stopped by both of Natsmui's swords.

"**You will never beat me. I would kill myself before losing to you." **Then she opened her mouth and began charging a ball of chakra.

'Grr. I have no choice. If I want to survive that One Tailed Beast Bomb Blast, I'll have to create my own using the Juubi. I'll have to pass it off as a hollow technique. If I make it look like a cero, that should do it,' thought Naruto as he too, started creating a One Tailed Beast Bomb Blast. When he started creating the attack, everyone in the stadium was confused. How could a regular shinobi create an attack that was unique only to jinchuuriki? Both of them fired the blasts at the same time, however, since Natsmui started charging her attack first, her attack was able to break through Naruto's attack and engulf him. But when the smoke disappeared, he looked completely unscathed, save for the fact that Naruto had lost his shirt and jacket. However, everyone could see some tattoos on Naruto's body. On his stomach there was a dragon that looked like it was made up of many different seals. Across his chest were two red and black lightning bolts. However, the most notable tattoo was the monkey tattoo on his back.

"Tch. Looks like I need a new shirt. Guess I'll also use my haori as well." He unsealed a shirt that was all black. He also unsealed a haori that had the kanji for ten on the back. After he put it on (A). Naruto then charged at Natsmui with his sword slicing through the air in one hand, while in the other, there was the chain that was connected to a lightning bolt shaped blade. He threw the chain at Natsmui where it wrapped itself around her arm. As he pulled her towards him, he plunged his sword in the direction of her neck. Natsmui responded by doing a seal less substitution jutsu with a log. As Natsmui got away, Naruto was busy thinking of a way to land a decisive blow so that he could finish this match quickly. He then decided to do the unexpected to finish this match as quickly and logically as possible. He sensed that Natsmui was hiding in the trees trying to figure out a way to match up against Naruto. However, Naruto had no intention of letting Natsmui prolong this match any longer.

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto then nodded at the clone who started performing the necessary seals for a long-range substitution jutsu. Meanwhile, Naruto started his chant necessary for the hado that he was about to use. Suddenly, in a poof of smoke the clone disappeared just a Naruto finished his chant and switched with Natsmui. Naruto grinned.

"**Hado 90: Black Coffin.**" Then suddenly black energy with a purple outline surrounded Natsmui. Then, the spears surrounding the box were pushed through the coffin, resulting in a high-pitched scream. When the energy disappeared, Natsmui was falling to the ground with multiple wholes in her chest. Then Asuma stepped in and announced the winner.

"Winner of this match is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. Will the participants of the next match step forward? The next match is between Uchiha Sauske and Sabaku no Gaara!" As he was announcing the contestants of the next match, the healers came to take Natsmui away to the hospital.

|Up in the stands|

"Hmph. Now you all shall see the greatness of the Uchiha clan. No insane crazed freak will be able to beat me," said a smirking Sauske as he walked down to the arena.

"Fool," whispered Naruto as he watched the two fighters down in the arenas preparing to fight. Shikamaru and Choji looked at Naruto weirdly.

"Eh, Ryu, why is he a fool? I mean sure Gaara is crazy, but both of them are strong, especially with Sauske having the sharingan. Surely it will be a close match," asked Choji.

"He's a fool because he doesn't have nearly enough stamina or chakra. Gaara is like Natsmui. Except the ichibi's powers grant her free control over sand. There are many people who could control sand to that degree. Only the third and fourth Kazekage's were able to attain such a level of control over sand. But even this was only attained after studying how jinchuuriki of the shukaku manipulated the sand. None of them were ever able to do it without the help of a host," explained Naruto.

|Down in the arena|

Both fighters had finally readied themselves. Both were ready to fight to prove they were the strongest.

"Alright," said Asuma, "Now that both are ready to fight, let the match begin. Both Sauske and Gaara jumped backwards to put some distance between them before they started fighting him. Gaara then summoned a wave of sand behind him and started using the sand particles as bullets, shooting them at Sauske at about 15 mph (B). Using his sharingan, Sauske was able to dodge most of the bullets that was sent in his direction. The few bullets that did hit him, only grazed his arms barely, but caused lasting damage.

'Gah. How the hell can she get those bullets to move at such a high rate of speed? Doesn't matter now. If I use a fire jutsu on the sand it should at the very least become heavier and harder to manipulate,' thought Sauske as he prepped one of his most powerful fire jutsu. **"Fire style: Raging Infernos!"** yelled Sauske as spewed fire from his mouth. Lots and lots of fire. Gaara's eye widened in fear as she realized what Sauske was trying to do to his sand.

"**Sand Style: Shield of the Shukaku!" **yelled Gaara. Then suddenly, a shield looking like the Shukaku appeared which was blocking the fearsome fire jutsu(C). **"Sand Style: Rise of the Shukaku!" **A ball of sand started to appear around Gaara as she gathered the chakra of the Shukaku from within the ball of sand. Sauske narrowed his eyes. How would he be able to defeat something like that if he wasn't able to puncture the shell? He only had two choices: use a huge amount of fire jutsus to cause the sand to turn into glass or use the chidori to puncture the shell. The only problem with both choices is that they would eat up almost half of his chakra.

"Fine, since I have no choice Gaara, I will be using chidori to take you out. Now get ready to feel the pain," yelled Sauske as he jumped up onto the walls of the arena and started to form the Chidori.

|In the genin box|

"Ne, Naruto-kun, what does Sauske mean by the chidori?"

"He means that he's going to use the only original technique of his. You'll know it anywhere due to the fact that it makes the sounds of birds chirping. But there is another level of the chidori that is much more powerful called Rairiki, the same name as my zanpakto. This is due to the fact that Kakashi was able to cut a bolt of lightning in two with that attack. But get ready to evacuate citizens. If Gaara is doing what I think she's doing, then there's going to great chaos. I just hope that no one has chosen to invade us at this time."

|Meanwhile in the stands [civilian/ninja stands]|

"Kabuto," said Orochimaru voice as it came out of the headphone in Kabuto's ear underneath Kabuto's anbu mask.

"Yes Orochimaru sama?" responded Kabuto.

"After Sauske-kun breaks through Gaara's sphere, I want you to initiate the wide range genjutsu."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. I understand. It shall be done."

"Good. Dismissed." Then there was only static in the headphones. Kabuto then resumed watching Sauske and Gaara battle it out. Sauske at the moment had just finished charging the chidori in his left hand.

|Back down in the arena|

After Sauske jumped up onto the arena wall, charged, and formed the chidori, he charged straight down the wall to gain as much speed as he could. Then, when his feet touched the solid ground, he started pushing chakra into his feet as well to make him go even faster. As he neared the sphere, spikes shot out of the sphere. However, Sauske was able to dodge the spikes, while continuing his charge at Gaara, thanks to his Sharingan. But when he punctured the sphere, he was surprised when it didn't go all the way through and that he heard screaming from inside the sphere.

"AHHH! BLOOD, THIS IS MY BLOOD. CURSE YOU UCHIHA. I WILL KILL YOU!" Sauske jumped back away from the sphere. And it was not a moment to late, for a moment later, the Shukaku tail smashed onto the point on which Sauske was standing just a moment earlier. But then, the sphere around him broke leaving a very tired and as-normal-as-can-be looking Gaara.

|In the stands|

In the stands, Kabuto started weaving many hand seals. After he finished the last hand seal, he started the genjutsu. "Genjutsu: Gentle Sleep by leaves illusion." All around the arena, leaves started falling as the villagers and all visiting ninjas started to fall asleep. However there were a few who resisted the urge to fall asleep. Naruto and the rest of the genin cancelled out the genjutsu as well as all the jounin sensei, high-ranking ninja, the Hokage, and anbu black ops. After cancelling out the genjutsu, Naruto and the rest of the genin started defending the helpless villagers from the attacking sound and wind ninja that had started attacking the leaf village, both from within and from the outside. The sound ninja from the outside had summoned many snakes using Orochimaru's blood. The wind and sound ninja were relentlessly attacking all ninja from the inside. At the Kage box, the Kazekage sprung into action by getting behind the Hokage and putting a kunai to his neck, while the sound four erected a purple barrier around the roof of the kage box, where the Kazekage had dragged the Hokage. Meanwhile, some sound ninja had managed to throw Kushina out of the barrier. Kushina killed them all right afterwards, as they had caught them her surprise when they had kicked her out of the barrier. She decided to do her best to eliminate or subdue any enemy ninja. But in the Kage box, Minato was having a "friendly" chat with the Kazekage.

"Well, you have me in quite a predicament, don't you Lord Kazekage, or should I say Orochimaru? But no matter, how do you expect to defeat me, if you can't even tell that I'm a clone. Latta!" Then an explosion rocked throughout the barrier. Orochimaru had to jump back, but Minato was already behind Orochimaru and going for a stab with his kunai. And so, the battle of kage's had begun. While all of this was going on, Baki, Team Sand's sensei had told Temari and Kankuro to get Gaara out of here so that the invasion of the Leaf could come. But as they were leaving, Asuma told Sauske to get Gaara. At the same time, Hayate told Naruto to go after Sauske and send a squad to defend the academy. Naruto nodded.

"Alright sensei," responded Naruto. He then surveyed the genin before him and made a decision. Shika, Shino, Neji, Ino and Hinata you go to the Academy and help protect it. Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Lee, you're with me."

"Why the hell should we listen to you?" asked Kiba and Neji.

"Other than the fact that the jounin put me in command? Well, because I'm more mature than you and can kick your asses any day. Now move out!" With that the academy group headed towards the academy while assault group moved in on Sauske and Gaara.

|Location: Konoha Forests. Position: Sauske and Gaara|

As Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara headed through the forest, Gaara started whisper hoarsely. "L-e-et m-e-e go. Let me go!" Gaara then kicked them both away and started to gather a brown colored chakra around him. Soon the sand in his gourd started spreading over his arm. The left arm of shukaku had emerged. However the transformation was temporarily delayed because Sauske had arrived and threw some kunai with exploding tags connected to them. The explosions were big enough to blow Temari and Kankuro from Gaara.

"Hmph. Pathetic, you have to become a monster to defeat me? I will show you the true brilliance of the Uchiha clan. **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.**" Sauske started the battle off strong with one of the most powerful jutsus in his arsenal. Unfortunately, all it did was annoy Gaara.

"**What was that? Was that supposed to heat me up because I really needed that heat. If that's the best you can do Uchiha, then you are toast. HAHAHAHA!" **Then Gaara swung the arm of the Shukaku at Sauske causing many trees to fall down.

|Meanwhile with Naruto|

"BOOM!" Naruto's eyes stopped and stared in the direction of the loud noise. He also was trying to get a feel of whether Sauske and Gaara were in that area.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing staring off into space? We need to get moving to find Sauske and Gaara," yelled Kiba.

"Shut up mutt. I was trying to see if Gaara or Kiba was in that direction. However, I have figured out that they are in that direction, but there are two incoming chakra signatures. If I had to guess, it would be Gaara's brother and sister. Kiba, Akamaru, and Choji you take on the puppeteer. Lee, you take Temari. Take Temari down fast and hard, otherwise it'll be troublesome to deal with her."

"Got it Naruto. But what will you be doing?"

"I will be going to save Sauske and kick Gaara's ass. Now let's go. Ike!" Kiba, Lee, and Choji nodded and headed towards their enemies. Choji and Kiba heading for Kankuro to the left and Lee heading for Temari to the right. Naruto headed straight for Gaara and Sauske.

|With Temari and Lee|

Temari was heading towards the leaf genin when she saw a green blur heading straight for her. She dodged and threw a few shruiken at the green blur. However, the shruiken weren't fast enough to hit the green blur. Then the green blur landed on a tree branch.

"Hello mistress of the wind. I am Rock Lee, the second proud green beast of Konoha. I cannot let you pass. I will not let you get to Naruto. MY FIRES OF YOUTH AID ME IN DEFEATING YOU. THE FACT THAT YOU ARE INVADING US IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL!"

"Very well then, but prepare to be defeated. Don't come crying to me when you lose. "

"You can be assured that I don't, for it will be you who will be coming crying when I kick your butt." Then Lee rushed at Temari like a wild beast. But this time, she was ready. She swung her fan at Lee, sending a blast of wind at him. However, he was able to keep going and land a solid punch on her, going right through her fan. Without her fan, she was unable to fight well, resulting in her surrender.

|With Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Kankuro|

As Kankuro ran towards Naruto to stop him from getting to Gaara, he was intercepted by the shruiken of two of the leaf genin. Choji and Kiba landed in front of him with a battle ready stance.

"Well, what do we have here? Two ninjas of the leaf have come to defend their friend. How touching?"

"You baka! I am no friend of Naruto. I am only doing this because he is the only one of our group who has the greatest chance to be able to defeat your crazed teammate."

"We will not let you past us. If you want to get to Naruto, then you have to get through Kiba and me. So bring it on, bring it on because there is no way that you could possibly defeat both of us in combat."

"Very well. Come forth, Black Crow!" yelled Kankuro as he grabbed the bandaged object of his back. He put the object on the tree branch and used his charka to unwrap the cloth around the puppet quickly. (A) He then activated the puppet by attaching chakra strings from his fingers to the body parts of the puppet. Then, by making several finger motions, he made the puppet move forwards while unleashing a flurry of poison tipped kunais at the leaf ninja from Black Crow's mouth. Kiba and Akamaru dodged and followed it up with a jutsu.

"**Piercing Drill" **yelled Kiba as he spun his way right at Kankuro. However, he was forced to swerve out of the way because Black Crow came right at him with some nasty, poisoned sword blades replacing its hands. But before Kankuro could make Black Crow get close enough to Kiba, Choji attacked Black Crow. "**Partial Expansion Jutsu!**" Using his expanded arm, Choji flattened the puppet Black Crow by grabbing a tree and smashing the puppet with it. Then he turned around and smacked Kankuro with it. Kiba was about to go finish it when Choji stopped him. "Leave him. He is no threat without his puppet. Let's go see if lee needs any help and then go back up Naruto."

|With Naruto|

Naruto was racing through the trees and was able to find Sauske and Gaara fairly easily. When Naruto arrived, Sauske was starting to charge the chidori again. Naruto opted to stay in place and see what Sauske would do. But Naruto could see that he wouldn't be able to do any lasting damage. With the arm of the Shukaku out, nothing would have any lasting effects on Gaara.

"**Chidori!**" yelled Sauske after he had charged up his attack. He then charged Gaara with his jutsu. However when Gaara put his arm in front of himself f to protect himself, Sauske didn't stop. He stupidly kept on going and charged right at Gaara's arm trying to right through it. However, his jutsu died short when his arm got stuck in Gaara's Arm of the Shukaku. Naruto then grabbed Sauske and pulled him out of danger just before a tail appeared where Gaara's behind was. She then let out a primal growl and channeled some of the Shukaku chakra into her right arm. Then Gaara's right arm became like that of the shukaku. All she needed to do was get the tail, and she would've have completed all the necessary preparations to become the Shukaku. The only way to stop him was to let him transform and then make waste a lot of his chakra.

"Gaara, I want to face you at your full strength! Transform into the Shukaku right now. I want to see if your ability to use your biju's power is any better than the ability of my sister. Come, let us do battle!" Gaara nodded and concentrated all of her demonic chakra through out her body, which started to change completely. Soon enough, her whole body was covered in demonic chakra, which caused her whole body to change into the body of the ichibi (B).

"Great, now let me release my power, Now Strike the Celestial Heavens, Rairiki!" yelled Naruto. The clouds darkened and lighting started to rain down and combined into a dragon of lightning behind him. He swung his sword and the dragon raced towards Gaara giving Naruto enough time to start a powerful wind jutsu.

"Wind Style: Giant Falcon Blast!" (C) Behind Naruto, a giant falcon emerged from a large amount of wind that had begun to appear when Naruto initiated the jutsu. The hawk then dive-bombed at Gaara. However, Gaara was able to jump out of the way before the falcon hit her. Then as soon as Gaara had gotten away, her body erupted out of the giant sand tanuki and activated her own jutsu, "Playing Possum Jutsu." Then her eyes transformed into that of the Shukaku while Gaara fell asleep on top of Gaara. Then suddenly the shukaku started laughing. "**HAHAHAHAHA! Finally I'm free. Now let's have some fun!**"

""No you don't," yelled Naruto as threw some kunai with exploding seals at Gaara, "Wind Style: Repulse Wave!" The kunai then sped up as the wind jutsu gave the kunai more speed and power. BOOM! Some of the sand on the shukaku's arm fell off, but as soon as it fell off, the sand was replaced by sand that the Shukaku summoned from the ground.

"**You think that those puny little objects can hurt me? Think again you puny human. I am the master of the eternal sands, no object can harm me.**" Then with a swish of his tail, the Shukaku sent waves of sand towards Naruto.

"Well, ruler of the sands, what happens if water mixed into your sand? Will you be able to control it as well as you can right now? Water style: Raging Tsunami!" yelled Naruto as he weaved hand seals while jumping backwards through the forest. He then spat some water at the sand. "And then, let's see what happens when we add lighting to the water. Rairiki!" Naruto then swung his sword at the water he had spat, which was rushing towards the sand, which combined with the lightning. As a result, the sand was stopped entirely.

"**That doesn't make a difference. I can still kill you with a swing of my tail!"**

"Can you? If you could you would have done it by now. Let me show you what true power is all about. I will show you Gaara, the error of your ways, Wind Style: Wings of Wind!" Two transparent wings grew on Naruto's back. Then Naruto flew up to Gaara and drove a lightning enhanced punch to her face, effectively waking her up from her forced sleep as well as causing the Shukaku body to disappear.

"S-s-stay away. Don't hurt me," stammered Gaara fearfully as she backed away from Naruto.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you anymore. You just had to learn the lesson of what true power is. True power is the ability to protect the people that you love or care for. Do this, and you will become truly strong. Although a little training on controlling your biju would help to." Then right after he said these words, Kankuro and Temari appeared behind Gaara with their weapons ready. They were about to start attacking when they were stopped by Gaara saying, "Temari, Kankuro, it's time for the fight to stop. We have lost this battle and the invasion. Let's go." Temari and Kankuro's eyes widened. Gaara not wanting to fight? What was the world coming to? They both helped Gaara up and took off with Gaara on their shoulders as Lee, Choji, Akamaru, and Kiba appeared behind Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto? Are you just going to let them get away? After all that they did to the leaf?" asked Kiba in an infuriated tone.

"Yes Kiba, I am letting them go. The fourth Kazekage, who was in fact Orochimaru of the Sanin, used them. Now, let's get back to the village. I have to make sure that Haku nee-san is a-ok. Lata." Then Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning, while Choji faded into dust. Lee just used his super speed to hurry to the village while leaving Kiba in the dust.

|Chunnin Arena (Hokage Battle)|

"**Lightning Style: Double Lighting Strike Jutsu!**" yelled Minato as he sent two lightning bolts at Orochimaru. Orochimaru was able to dodge it, but was hit by some lightning-enhanced shruiken and kunai.

"**Earth Style: Earth Bomb Jutsu!**" yelled Orochimaru as he flew towards Minato while spitting five bullets at the Fourth Hokage. However, to Orochimaru's surprise, Minato used a blocking jutsu instead of dodging. "**Lightning Style: Shield of Thunder!**" called out Minato as a tall rectangular shield appeared, stopping the five bullets that Orochimaru spat out. Then he started a new attack. "**Lightning Style: Thunder Shruiken!**" The shield then became many parts. The shield had become many shruiken that were made of lightning. Orochimaru dodged the attacks, but was tackled by a clone of Minato. Bu before Orochimaru could escape; the clone detonated itself, severely injuring Orochimaru.

"Grr. I will be back Hokage. You can count on it. Sound four, retreat!" Orochimaru then fled as the barrier surrounding the battle began to crumble because the Sound Four stopped holding the barrier up. They then fled the battle scene. The Anbu were about to give chase to them when Minato signaled for them to let them go.

"Okay everyone, I want all enemy ninja in two buildings. One building for the dead, and another building for those who are still alive. Treat those who are alive until they can be interrogated. Then interrogate the Sound on why they attacked us. Heal the sand ninjas to full health and let them go free. They were misled as their leader was not who they thought it was. Then get me a list of all the casualties. Dismissed!" said Minato as he surveyed the damage that the invasion had done to the leaf village. But the largest amount of damage was in the forest. 'Hmmm. What happened in the forest to cause so much damage?' though Minato as he started to help his ninja transport the live enemy ninja to the hospital. As he was doing this he saw his son arrive at the academy to help calm the children and tell the Chunnin instructors of the situation. Speaking of his children, Natsmui was probably still laying in bed due to the injuries that she received from her fight with Naruto.

|With Naruto|

"Alright guys," spoke Naruto as he appeared in the Academy, "the invasion has been dealt with and all invaders have either fled, been captured, or has been killed. But right now, we should make sure all the students are still here, and take them home. Ino, you take care of the children who are living in the northern part of Konoha. Neji, you take care of the children who are living in the western part of Konoha. Hinata, you take care of the children who are living in the eastern part of Konoha. Shino, you take care of the children who are living in the southern part of Konoha." All the ninja nodded and gathered all the children who lived in their designated area and took them home.

"So how was battling a jinchuuriki? I imagine it was pretty tough with you not having a biju to rely on," commented Shikamaru.

"It was easier than I expected. But that probably was because she used so much chakra in the first place. Luckily, she made defeating her easier when she allowed the Shukaku to take control of her body. All I had to do was wake her up after she went to sleep and bang, it was easy to defeat her. But enough about my battle, how was keeping control of the kids?"

"Relatively easy. The worst cases were when I had to use my shadow possession jutsu on a few of the kids. But otherwise it was easy."

"Good, well I suppose we should head home too. Hokage-sama will take care of everything else for us."

"Agreed. Later. See you tomorrow Naruto."

"Yeah you too bum." Then Naruto disappeared in a flash of lightning while Shikamaru melted into the shadows.

|With Natsmui|

Natsmui was just waking up when she heard the crackle of lightning appear in her hospital room. When she looked in the direction of the sound, she was surprised to see her brother standing there.

"What do you want teme? All you do is make me look bad in front of everyone every single time."

"Well, one I came to tell you that the invasion is over. I also came to ask if you knew why you lost against me in the Chunnin exam," replied Naruto.

"Thank you for telling me that the invasion is over. As for why I lost, it's probably because I was too impatient and just relied on brute strength to win."

"True, but that's not the only reason. You lost because you didn't strategize. You didn't try to figure out how I would react. There, you could've used one of the jutsus that Hokage-sama taught you. What was it called, oh the Shadow clone Jutsu is what it's called, no?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything. If you use those, you can figure out how the enemy fights because whatever information it gains, you gain. It could've also helped with your training. Also, because I'm your big brother, I'm here to take you home so that you can rest in peace. I'm not that cruel. Family should look out for each other, even if I hate you." Then, Naruto picked Natsmui up, and jumped out of the hospital window towards the Hokage mansion.

|Hokage Mansion|

When Naruto got home he found himself confronted by three angry family members.

"Where have you been?"

"Why is Natsmui with you?"

"Naruto! How could you endanger yourself so recklessly?"

For five minutes this went on until Naruto finally couldn't take anymore. "**ENOUGH**! If you want to know where I have been, then you will have to wait until I put Natsmui into her room.**" **The rest of his family relented and allowed him to do so, but when he came down, he was subjected to their questioning.

"Okay Naruto," said Minato as he stood up and started pacing, "where the hell were you doing the invasion and why did it take so long for you to get home?"

"Oh how touching. My malevolent _father _finally cares about me. I don't think I'll tell you. The only one I will tell is Haku nee-san. You two didn't care about me until I started being someone. So tell me, why should I care about you?"

"We're sorry. Please forgive us. We'll do anything," cried Kushina.

"No, I won't forgive you for a long time. I must go to sleep now. Ja Ne. Haku nee-san do you want to hear what happened?"

"Nah. We'll all hear about it when you give your report tomorrow. Ja ne." Then both Naruto and Haku went up to their rooms to sleep. Meanwhile Minato and Kushina were busy discussing what to do with their son.

(A)Looks like Toshiro

(B)Sorry don't know how fast a bullet really goes

**I'm finally done. I'm sorry for the long wait. But I had some trouble writing. Also, I just took my finals. Sorry. Well here you go. Also, a happy new year.**

**-Airwatcher**


	8. Days as a chunin

**Ch. 7 Days as a Chūnin**

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

"_**I'm Yami"**_

"_**No, I'm Kami"**_

"**But I'm Rairiki"**

"**Shut up I'm Juubi"**

"**And I'm Kyuubi"**

**Jutsu**

|Three day after the Chūnin Exams and Invasion|

"Nee-san, I don't want to get up," mumbled Naruto with his face in his pillow as Haku prodded him with a sharp stick of ice.

"Well then," replied Haku, "I'll just give all your miso soup to Natsmui."

"I'm up. Just don't give my miso to Natsmui. That's for me only," cried Naruto as he jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to have his breakfast. Haku came down laughing at Naruto's antics. After have three bowls of Miso for breakfast, Naruto went upstairs to get ready for the day. First, he put on a black t-shirt. Then he tied his headband to his left bicep. Next he put on a pair of black ninja pants that had lighting bolts running down its sides. Finally he grabbed his ninja pouch, which was full of his supplies and his sword. He opted not to wear his Haori because he doesn't want to wear it until he's a Chūnin. Then he left for the team training grounds.

|Training Ground 10|

"Hey Chomper, bum," said Naruto as he arrived at the training field.

"Hey Naruto. Do you know what sensei wanted us here for?" asked Choji.

"No, but I have a feeling he's going to tell in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and now," replied Naruto as Hayate appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Hey, sensei," said Choji, "what did you call us here for?"

"I was told to summon you three to the Hokage's office. Let's go," said Hayate. All three of the genin and the Jounin disappeared in smoke as they appeared in the Hokage's office.

"Genin of Konoha, I welcome you. The ninja council and I have gone over your battles and we have decided which of you will be moving on to become Chūnin. When I call your name step forward to get your tanto and your flak jacket." Minato looked at the genin before continuing. "Rock Lee. Naara Shikamaru. Yamanaka Ino. Aburume Shino. Hyuuga Neji. Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." All the genin stepped forward and received their flak jackets and their tanto.

"As of this moment, you are all considered Chūnin of Konoha, and will be expected to act as such. Am I clear?"

"CRYSTAL!" shouted all the new Chūnin.

"Dismissed. Except for you, Naruto." All the Chūnin left, while Naruto was left behind.

"Naruto," said Minato as he got up, "I want you to explain to me what you did during your match against Natsmui. What was that sword, and how did you use it to create lightning?" Naruto regarded Minato for a few seconds before sighing.

"It is called a Zanpakutō, or a manifestation of my soul. I gained this when I was younger, if you don't remember. However, I trained with it to master the shikai form for a long time. I still haven't mastered the final stage completely. Anything else?"

"No. You may go." Naruto opened the window in the Hokage's office and jumped out, and started channeling his chakra into his feet to keep him floating as he walked to the training field. Naruto started his training and continued training for about five hours. Right now, he could maintain bankai for about 30 minutes if he really pushed himself. However, he was very effective while using bankai. After training, Naruto went to the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes Naruto?" replied the Hokage while he continued to do his paperwork.

"I was wondering if I could drop the Namikaze from my name?"

"Why?" asked Minato as he finally stopped his paperwork to look at Naruto.

"I wish to become my own person. I can't do that while I have the Namikaze name. I will forever be in yours and Natsmui's shadow. I need to escape from that shadow. The only way I can think of doing that without you casting me from the family is to drop the Namikaze name. So may I?"

"You may," said Minato. He grabbed some papers and started filling it out before having Naruto sign it as well. "As of this moment, you are no longer Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto. You are Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki Clan!"

|Five days later|

"Chūnin Uzumaki, you are to go with Jiraiya and Natsmui to bring back Tsunade. Do not fail. Your team is waiting for you at the gate." Naruto nodded and left. Right now, Naruto was wearing loose fitting pants, with a ninja pouch on his left hip. He also wore a kunai holster on both of his legs and zori sandals on his feet. On his top, Naruto wore a black kimono top and a blood red happi. (A) Also, Naruto now carried two swords. One was his Zanpakutō, which was sealed into a storage seal, which was tattooed onto Naruto's arm. Naruto's other sword was a regular katana, although this one had a normal, rectangular hilt, with an even simpler sheath, as it was wooden as well, with no decorations. (B) Naruto kept it on his obi, which was a deep blue. Naruto arrived at the gate with a bag strapped across his shoulder, to see that both of his travelling partners were already ready to go.

"Come on, hurry up, Naruto," said Natsmui.

"Oh?" said Naruto surprised, "Are you being nice for a change?"

"Yes," replied Natsmui, shocking Naruto. "I've had some time to reflect, and I've seen that I was just a big jerk. If it's possible, can we start over, brother?"

"I would like that, Natsmui," replied Naruto with a smile. Naruto kept on walking, not bothering to wait for Natsmui or Jiraiya. "So where is Tsunade?" asked Naruto.

"According to my informants, she was last spotted in Tanzaku Gai," replied Jiraiya. Jiraiya noticed the sword on Naruto's belt was different than the one he used against Natsmui. "Naruto, is that a different sword?" Naruto glanced down at his sword and nodded. "Why use a different sword? I thought that your sword was already good enough."

"It is. But this sword is a test. If they can beat me when I am using this sword, then they will deserve to fight me using my other sword. That is all. Though if I faced someone of your level, I would be using my other sword right away, and not this sword. You are just to good for me to match." As they were walking, Jiraiya handed Natsmui a balloon.

"Natsmui, I want you to pop this balloon, using only your chakra." Natsmui took the balloon, and nodded. "And Naruto, well, I have no idea what you can do, apart from what I saw in the battle against Natsmui, which I assume wasn't all of it."

"Well, you know what I can do with my other sword, right?" Jiraiya nodded that he did. "Well, other than that, I have created a Taijutsu style, and I am able to go head-to-head with the Taijutsu specialist of my genin year. He also got promoted to Chūnin. My Ninjutsu is top notch. I can use lightning, wind, and water jutsu. As for Genjutsu, well I can't use any as of right now, as it's impossible for me to send chakra into another person's body, and manipulate it, but I am immune to almost any Genjutsu, save for the Tsukuyomi that Uchiha Itachi, murderer of the Uchiha Clan was able to use (C). As for my kenjutsu skills, well, I am able to go for about 20 minutes with Hayate-sensei. My Fuinjutsu would only be second to yours or Hokage-sama's. After all, it was I who sealed Sasuke's curse mark."

"I see. Well, the only training I can give you would be battle experience. That is probably the only thing keeping you from becoming a Jounin or special Jounin. You have the power, but not the experience. Is there any jutsu that you are working on that is giving you trouble?"

"Hm? Yeah. I am trying to perfect a speed jutsu that will make me as fast as Hokage-sama. The jutsu involves using my natural skill with lightning and wind. It involves pushing wind out from my back, and using lightning on my feet to keep going. The only problem is that I can only use it for a minute before my feet are burnt."

"That is very interesting. I don't know how you would keep it from burning up. The only way I can think of is to increase your lightning control, and experiment on how much lightning your feet can handle until it starts to burn."

For the next few hours, Naruto and Natsmui practiced their respective jutsu as they walked to the town that Tsunade was sighed in. When they got there, the three ninja walked to the hotel that they had reserved to stay at, and put all their belongings there.

"Let's go out to eat. Maybe we'll run into Tsunade that way," said Jiraiya. All of them, Natsmui, Jiraiya, and Naruto left to go eat at a bar/restaurant. When they got there, Naruto spotted Tsunade, and whispered to Jiraiya. All three of them sat down at Tsunade's table.

"Who the hell are y-?" said Tsunade before realizing whom she was staring at. "Oh. It's you, Jiraiya."

"Hey, no need to sound so depressed. After all it's been what, 20, 30 years since we've seen each other?" Meanwhile, Naruto smelled the distinct smell of snake around Tsunade.

"Anyway, who are these brats?" asked Tsunade.

"They are the children of Minato Namikaze. The one on my right is my apprentice, Natsmui Namikaze, while the one on my left is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto is the heir of the Uzumaki Clan, while Natsmui is the heir of the Namikaze Clan."

"Oh? So what? That won't make me come back to the Leaf."

"You were visited by Orochimaru, weren't you," said Naruto.

"How did you know?" asked Tsunade.

"You are giving off the scent of a snake. I don't know what kind of history you have with Orochimaru, or what deal he made with you, if you attack my home with him, I'll kill you," said Naruto with a cold look as he stood up and left.

"Tch, who does he think he is?" asked Tsunade as she drank some more sake.

"He is Sarutobi-sensei's heir. He is the sole wielder of the monkey clan. And, he is also on par with some Jounin, despite his age and the amount of training he has had. Understood?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Tsunade as she got up and left to go find Naruto. She found him in the outskirts of the city training.

"Stream Burst!" shouted Naruto. He disappeared in a flash of blue light and started appearing in one spot, and then another for about ten minutes before he finally stopped. "Damn," said Naruto as he removed his sandals to look at his slightly burned feet. "Well, it's better than it was last week. I almost have this down."

"Brat," said Tsunade from behind him. Naruto turned to see Naruto and turned back.

"What do you need, Tsunade? I am busy training."

"I want to make a bet with you. I will bet my necklace, as well as coming back to the Leaf peacefully, and you will bet that if you lose, I don't have to come back."

"What is the bet?"

"I bet that you cannot master that technique with the week," said Tsunade triumphantly.

"Lady, you've got yourself a bet. Don't come crying to me when you lose," replied Naruto before yelling, "Stream Burst!" Tsunade smiled and went back to her hotel. Meanwhile, Naruto continued to train hard with his new technique. For three days straight, Naruto worked on perfecting his technique as much as he could. Finally, on the eve of the third day, Naruto collapsed from exhaustion.

|Naruto's Mindscape|

"_**Naruto-kun, wake up," **_prompted Kami. Naruto groaned and got up, blinking away his tiredness.

"Kaa-san? I was sleeping."

"_**I know, but I have some advice on your technique, unless of course you don't want it…" **_trailed off Kami.

"No, I want your advice. Please help me, Kaa-san!"

"_**Very well. As you know, you have to channel the lightning through your feet. What you don't know is that you are trying to tame it, which is not in the nature of lightning. You have to let it move freely. Understand, Naruto-kun?"**_

"I think so, Kaa-san. Basically, I've been trying to tame the lightning, but I shouldn't. I should just guide it, and let it move unrestricted."

"_**Exactly. Now get back out there, and win this bet!" **_

"Understood, Kaa-san!" said Naruto, before disappearing from his mindscape.

|Real World|

"YOSH!" yelled Naruto, "Now I know how to use this jutsu! Stream Burst!" Naruto disappeared into flashes of light, and for at least an hour he was able to use the jutsu continuously. "I've mastered it!" However, right as he said that a huge explosion occurred outside of town, on the other side of town. "Damn, it's on the other side of town," muttered Naruto as he raced there. On his way, he encountered Natsmui. "Come on Natsmui, let's go!" When they got there, Naruto saw both Tsunade and Jiraiya fighting Orochimaru. Tsunade also had blood splattered on her face.

"Hm," pondered Naruto, "So she's gotten over her fear of blood, has she?" Naruto turned to see Tsunade's attendant, Shizune get thrown back by Kabuto. Naruto drew his blade and silently walked towards Kabuto. "Kabuto, traitor of the leaf. You will be dealt the justice that you deserve."

"If you think you can beat me easily you are wrong. Mandra, get him!" shouted Kabuto. A purple snake shot out of the ground towards Naruto. Naruto dodged, while weaving hand seals.

"Summoning Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, as he landed on the ground. From the smoke, a gruff, but young looking monkey appeared.

"I am Eta, son of Enma the Monkey King. I will fight with you."

"Thank you, Eta. Take care of the snake, while I fight the Summoner," said Naruto.

"As you wish," replied Eta. Eta jumped at Mandra, and started fighting with the snake.

"Now, it's just you and I, Kabuto. Let's make this a good fight! Burst Stream!" Naruto took a step, before disappearing into a flurry of lights. Each time the light appeared near Kabuto, Kabuto would receive a deep cut.

"Damn it, Naruto, come on out and fight like a real ninja!"

"Fine. If that's what you want," said Naruto, as he appeared before Kabuto with his sword bloodied with Kabuto's blood. "Let's finish this!" Naruto charged at Kabuto with his blade raised. Kabuto drew a kunai, and charged at Naruto, and they started clashing with their blades. Meanwhile, Natsmui, prepared to jump in if Naruto got defeated, though that was unlikely.

"Chakra Scalpel," said Kabuto, as he blocked Naruto's sword slash with his kunai. Kabuto tried to get in close to hit Naruto, but Naruto's foot diverted his hand.

"Lightning Style: Heavenward Halberd!" shouted Naruto as he held up the hand that was not holding his sword. A halberd made out of lightning formed, and flew towards Kabuto at a blinding speed. Naruto raced towards Kabuto, who was about to dodge, but was stopped by Naruto hitting Kabuto in the legs, stopping him from moving. The halberd flew through Kabuto's chest, exploding upon impact. This sent Naruto flying, as well as killing Kabuto.

"Natsmui, help Tsunade and Jiraiya," whispered Naruto before he passed out.

|2 hours later|

Naruto awoke a few hours later to see a green necklace hanging around his neck. He got up and left the hotel to find Natsmui and Jiraiya sparring.

"Oi, are we leaving soon. And where's Tsunade?" asked Naruto. The two stopped sparring and walked over to Naruto.

"We were waiting on you. But know that you are awake, we can go. Tsunade went to grab all of her stuff. Grab your stuff and meet us on the outskirts of town." Naruto nodded and went to grab his stuff, before turning in his key and going to the outskirts of town, where he saw Tsunade, Shizune, Natsmui, and Jiraiya. The group then started their journey back to the Leaf Village. When they got back, Naruto went home to get some much-needed rest, while Tsunade went to talk about why Minato called her back.

|Hokage's Office|

"Tsunade," said Minato, "I'm sure you're wondering why you were called back."

"That did cross my mind."

"I've decided to create a medical corps like you suggested during the war. Why the Third didn't take your suggestion, I'll never know. But I want you to create. I know of at least a few ninja who would be willing to join. Will you take my offer?"

"Will I have full control over the medical corps? Without any interference from the council?"

"Of course."

"Then I accept."

|5 days later|

"Ice Style: Ice Senbon!" yelled Haku as she jumped in the air and set an Omni-directional attack at Naruto.

"Plasma Sphere," responded Naruto. A sphere of plasma energy surrounded Naruto, protecting him from the Senbon. "Plasma Bolt!" Naruto extended two of his fingers at Haku, and fired a bolt of plasma right at Haku, knocking her to the ground. "Water Style: Crashing Dragon!" A huge dragon of water erupted from the ground, tackling Haku to the ground. Naruto raced towards Haku, drawing one of his trench knives and channeling lightning chakra through them. However, Haku was able to recover and started weaving hand seals.

"Ice Style: Garden of Paradise!" yelled Haku as she slammed her hands onto the ground. Many roses sprouted from the ground, complete with spiky thorns, hitting Naruto in the side, knocking him to the ground. "Come on Naruto, is that the best you have? You can do better than this, little brother!" Naruto grit his teeth and struggled to get back on his feet.

"I am not done, Haku-nee," ground out Naruto. "Genjutsu: Kyokasuigetsu," whispered Naruto. Haku tensed and waited for what was going to happen, but nothing was different as far as she could tell. Suddenly, Naruto was in front of her, delivering a flurry of slashes with his trench knives.

"RELEASE!" shouted Haku as she flared her chakra. Despite that, nothing changed. Haku grit her teeth. What is going on here?

"Water Style: Water Bullet," whispered Naruto from behind her. She slashed at him with an ice kunai, but her blade just passed right through him. "You can feel me near you, can't you, Haku-nee? This is my only Genjutsu, but also one of the most powerful that you'll ever see." Naruto then ended the Genjutsu.

"Naruto, what was that?"

"As I said the only Genjutsu I have created."

"I know that. I mean the fact that I couldn't feel anything wrong."

"Oh. Kyokasuigetsu. This Genjutsu makes all enemies aware of my presence. It doesn't hide my presence. However, while you can see me and are aware of my presence, you can never reach me. It is like a moon reflection upon a pond. You can see the moon, but not reach it." Haku stared dumbfounded at Naruto's explanation. Her little brother created such a complex technique?

"Awesome!" yelled Haku as she glomped Naruto and started squeezing him. "You've done something, even I can't do. Now, for your reward, I'll make you some of my beef stew. How does that sound?"

"Yay!" shouted Naruto, "I get some of Nee-chan's beef stew!" As they were going in, however, two hawks flew toward the two ninja. Haku took out her scroll to see a mission.

"Naruto," said Haku as she sighed, "I'm going to have to postpone making you beef stew. I have a mission to do. I'll make it when I come back. Understood?"

"Yes, nee-chan. It's okay; Hokage-sama has summoned me to his office. I'll see you later, Haku-nee." Naruto raced towards the Hokage's office and appeared before him.

"Hokage-sama, what is it that you require of me?" Minato sighed. Naruto still wouldn't call him and Kushina tou-san or kaa-san. Not anymore.

"Chūnin Uzumaki, you've been called here because of an incident that happened last night. Your sister was found unconscious on a bench last night. She was trying to stop Sasuke from leaving the leaf village. As of this moment, you are issued the mission to track down Sasuke and apprehend him if possible. Kill him if you have no other choice. Understood?"

"Hokage-sama, if I take some other Chūnin, who will be in command?"

"You are. Now form a team and stop them. We believe Sasuke is on his way to Orochimaru. That cannot happen. Understood?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. Sasuke will either come back alive, or he won't make it to Orochimaru alive. May I go gather my team?"

"Yes. Go Chūnin Uzumaki. Use all your power to complete this mission." Naruto nodded and left to go find Shikamaru, Choji, Natsmui, Shino, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Tenten, and Hinata. The entire team gathered at the gate.

"Alright," said Naruto when they got there, "All of you have been called for one reason. We are to either bring back Sasuke Uchiha, or kill him. If we cannot capture him, we are to kill him. Is that understood?" Everyone around Naruto nodded. "Good."

"Sorry, Naruto," said Shino, "But what is the chain-of-command, as many of us are the same rank."

"I am in command, appointed by Hokage-sama. Now, we will be tracking Sasuke in two lines. The first line will be Kiba, followed by Shikamaru, who will be the quick thinker and will give Kiba orders based on what happens. Next will be Natsmui, then Choji, and finally will be Hinata. The next line will be Shino, followed by me, then Lee, then Tenten, and finally Neji. There will be a width of 50 meters between the two lines. Using the seals that already on Choji, and Shikamaru, we will be able to communicate if we run into trouble. Any questions?" When no one raised their hands, they got into formation and headed out. After about 20 minutes of jumping through the trees, Naruto felt his communication seal heating up. Naruto called for a stop. When Naruto checked the seal, he saw the word, "Choji and Natsmui are fighting with one of the Sound Four, the group sent to retrieve Sasuke. Should we come closer to each other?"

Naruto replied, "Yes." He then turned to his team. "Alright, we are moving towards Shikamaru's team. Choji and Natsmui are already in a fight. Let's keep going and hope we don't run into a fight. Naruto and his group continued until they met up with Shikamaru's group. After about 30 minutes, they had the other three members of the Sound Four, and then an extra member from when they had been the Sound Five. Neji and Tenten faced of with Kidomaru. Kiba and Hinata faced off against Sakon and Ukon. Shikamaru and Shino faced off against Tayuya. And finally, Lee had faced off against Kimimaro. Also, the three Sand siblings, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari arrived to help. Gaara helped Lee against Kimimaro. Kankuro helped out against Sakon and Ukon, and Temari helped out against Tayuya. Meanwhile Naruto went on ahead to face off against Sasuke. Naruto landed on the head of Harashima Senju, while Sasuke stood on the head of Madara Uchiha.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto, "Come back to the Leaf, and you won't have to fight me."

"Hmph. You think you know everything, but you don't. Orochimaru will give me power. Enough power to kill Itachi! And the power to finally surpass you! Why should I return to the Leaf?"

"Besides the fact that I will kill you if you don't?" asked Naruto.

"Hah. You couldn't kill me. I'm your _comrade_."

"Not anymore. For you, I will attack you with my full power from the start. Naruto unsealed Rairiki, and put Rairiki in his belt. "No holding back."

"Good. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wind Style: Wind Slash!" Naruto slashed with his sword, slicing the fireball in two.

"What? Fire is superior to wind, so how did you stop my fire attack?"

"That's for me to know, and you to never find out," said Naruto as he jumped off the head of Harashima, and onto the head of Madara. "Now we fight." The two engaged in a Taijutsu battle, and although Sasuke had a fully developed Sharingan, he wasn't able to dodge all the attacks that Naruto dished out, and was repeatedly hit in the stomach, the head, and sometimes in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"Kuso," growled Sasuke. "I won't lose to some loser like you! Fire Style: Fire Dragon Flame Jutsu!" Sasuke spewed a bunch of flames, which took the shape of a dragonhead, with its mouth wide open. Naruto dodged, and saw Sasuke stab him with the Chidori, before yanking it violently out of Naruto.

"Damn," whispered Naruto as he coughed up some blood. "You've made a fatal mistake, Uchiha. Now, Strike the Celestial Heavens, Rairiki!" Naruto's sword started to emit massive amounts of lightning as well as the chain and lightning bolt appeared. Naruto started swing the chain. "How long will you last when I use this power?"

"I will not be defeated!" yelled Sasuke as he used his kunai to block the chain and the katana.

"So you do have some skills," said Naruto, before he stabbed Sasuke in the chest. "Come on, this can't be all the power of the great Uchiha clan. Or is this your limit?"

"Damn you to hell!" yelled Sasuke as he entered the level 1 cursed seal form.

"No. You're going to hell. As a thank you gift for being good comrade, and for putting up with my sister, I shall allow you to witness the jutsu that allows me to move as fast as Hokage-sama," said Naruto, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen. "Burst Stream!" Naruto disappeared, until there was a flash of light next to Sasuke, and when Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, his sword was bloody. Sasuke smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Naruto. Goodbye." Sasuke then fell forward, dead.

"You're welcome, Uchiha." Naruto sheathed his sword and resealed it back into the containment seal before heading back to the Leaf Village with Sasuke's body, as every other person of the retrieval team had already went back to the village. When Naruto entered the village, the Hokage and the advisors were there.

"Chūnin Uzumaki, come with us." Naruto sighed and gave the body to Natsmui, who took it the autopsy department.

|Council Chambers|

"Chūnin Uzumaki, explain yourself," said Danzo.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"I mean, why did you kill Uchiha Sasuke?"

"I had no choice. I couldn't knock him unconscious to bring him back, and I couldn't let him go to Orochimaru," said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked Koharu, "We would've had another chance to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf."

"Yes, but that would go against my orders," said Naruto. "Hokage-sama ordered me to kill Uchiha Sasuke if I couldn't bring Sasuke back to the village." Koharu, Danzo, and the other civilian council members sighed.

"Yes, I guess you're right. But you are suspended from duty for killing a ninja of the Leaf," said one of the civilians.

"No, he is not," said the Hokage. "Chūnin Uzumaki was following my orders. And you don't have the power to order my subordinates. None of you do. In case you've forgotten, this is a dictatorship. I rule the village the way is best for the village. And my ninjas answer to me only. Understood?" The civilians nodded. "Then this council is dismissed." Naruto nodded and left. When he saw Natsmui, he saw that she had something in her hands, the Uzumaki blades.

"Hi Naruto. If you're the heir to the Uzumaki Clan, then you should have these blades. I'll just use the new katana I got."

"What new katana?" asked Naruto.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. A lot of us formed these strange new weapons while we were on the mission. They are like yours when we have to utter a phrase and call out its name, and then it transforms. I got a wind-based one called Tachikaze. Would you mind helping me train in it?"

"Of course. But we'll have to ask Haku-nee for help as well, you know." Natsmui's eyes widened. She was scared of Haku because Haku didn't like Natsmui due to the way Natsmui had treated Naruto in the past.

"It's okay, little sister. You just have to earn her trust, and everything will be fine. Now, I have to get going."

**A/N**

**(A) like Rikuo Nura from rise of the Yokai Clan, except instead of a blue coat, it is red.**

**(B) Think the sword of Rikuo Nura**

**(C) I know that I never explicitly say what happened to the Uchiha clan, so let's say that they were still murdered by Itachi.**


	9. Formation of a Team

Formation of a Team

**I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishomoto does. I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.**

**Jutsu**

|A week after the rescue mission; just outside Hokage Manor|

Naruto was out back trying to perfect this new fire move he had created. Basically, it used a dish of sake to create flames by blowing fire and wind nature chakra onto it. The result would be blue flames that would be as strong as the Amaterasu of the mangekyou Sharingan. Unfortunately, despite Naruto's high chakra reserves, he couldn't use this move as effectively as a fire style user because he is not a natural born fire-style user.

"Naruto!" yelled Natsmui. Oh yeah, Naruto and Natsmui are back on talking terms. However, over the past week, they have more or less worked out their differences. They may not be best friends or really close siblings, but they are no longer going to fight every time they are in each other's vicinity. "I got it Naruto. I used Tachikaze effectively!"

"That's great, Natsmui. But that doesn't explain what you did," deadpanned Naruto.

"Oh, my bad. Here watch," said Natsmui. She took out her Zanpakutō, which had taken on the form of a katana. "Blast away, Tachikaze!" roared Natsmui. Her Zanpakutō transformed into a combat knife, she slashed the air in front of her. Naruto could see thin blades of wind attack the trees near the house, cutting them down.

"Good job," said Naruto warmly, "It seems that the training with Haku-nee had paid off."

"Yeah," muttered Natsmui, "If you don't count all the times that she tried to kill me." Natsmui had been training with Haku the past week, although it was more of Haku trying to kill Natsmui for hurting her little brother, and for making him feel like less than nothing when they were kids.

"Well," said Naruto, "I'm going to go out. I'll see you later." Naruto grabbed his katana and put it in his belt and walked off. While walking, many people openly stared at him. Maybe it was because of his happi. Maybe he should stop wearing it. Nah, they can deal with it. Besides, it's not like it's that bad. As Naruto was walking a scroll dropped on Naruto's head, bouncing into his hands. "Ma, ma," muttered Naruto, "What's this?" As he read, he saw that all the rookies that became Chūnin were being called together to form a special platoon.

|Hokage's office|

"Hello, Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he walked in. Naruto glanced around and saw that he was the last one to arrive.

"Ah, Naruto, you're here. Now we can begin," said Minato jovially, before getting serious. "I am forming this platoon for one reason: your teamwork is exceptional. I thought about adding in all the members from the rescue mission, but I want to leave that up to you guys." Naruto glanced around at the others.

"I don't have a problem with Natsmui or Hinata. They don't have big egos. Well Hinata never did, and Natsmui has gotten over it."

"I agree with Naruto," said Neji. "Natsmui has gotten over her arrogant and 'I'm better than you' phase. And Hinata has never been egotistical. All she needs to do is top being so gentle and kind and she'll be a great shinobi."

"I second that," said Rock Lee. "But what problem do you have with Kiba, Naruto?"

"The problem with Kiba is his ego," growled Naruto. "Do you not remember how much he argued with my orders during the rescue mission?" Many of the Chūnin present nodded. "If he did that then, who is to say that he wouldn't do it again? If he's going to be in our platoon, he's going to have to be able to take orders without complaint."

"Naruto does have a point," said Shino. "I myself to advise having Kiba in our platoon. I think it's best if we don't include him. What do you say, Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru. "I agree with Naruto and Shino. It is undisputable that Kiba is an excellent fighter, however, he will not listen to those he considers inferior to himself. And unfortunately for us, to him, all of us are inferior to him. I propose that we have a fake mission."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Minato.

"What I mean is that you station one of your Chūnin, say Izumo or Kotetsu at a location with some hostages. Then with the three genin, we will divide into three teams of three with one of the genin coming along. As we reach the objective, we will observe how they act and if they should be on the platoon. When we reach the fight, we will tell them how to fight, and if they disobey in a way that compromises the mission, they are immediately off. Is that a reasonable suggestion, Hokage-sama?" asked Shikamaru.

"I think it's an excellent suggestion," said Minato. "Also, I have provided you with a base of operations. It is located within the Hokage monument. Seals made by both me, and Jiraiya have reinforced the Hokage monument. So you'll be able to stay there, and train to your heart's content. It also connects to the underground so you'll be able train there as well."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," said Ino, "But what are we called?"

"I've named you the first response team. Your duties would be to go assist any teams that may need your assistance on a mission if you are here. You are authorized to go without my permission. But this will only be formed after you test Natsmui, Kiba, and Hinata. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Minato pressed a button on his desk to call his secretary, "Please send Kotetsu, Izumo, Yugao, and Kurenai up to my office please." After a few minutes of waiting, the two Jounin and two Chūnin arrived. "Alright," said Minato, "I am forming a new platoon, but three members are genin and must be tested."

"Alright, Hokage-sama," said Kurenai, "But that doesn't explain why we are here."

"We are going to set up a fake mission. You will all be paid of course. Izumo and Kotetsu will disguise themselves as enemy ninja who have no master. They will be holding you as hostages halfway between here and Nami, understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"And Kotetsu, Izumo, you are only to go at half power so that the genin can defeat you two."

"Yes, sir."

"Now go, and prepare!" commanded Minato. All the ninja in the room bowed their hands, before disappearing. Minato grabbed a scroll and started writing up a mission along with the payment.

|With Naruto|

Naruto arrived back at home in time to see Natsmui running off. "Natsmui!" called Naruto. Natsmui turned to see Naruto.

"Naruto? I thought you had something to do."

"I did," replied Naruto. "But Hokage-sama has assigned us a mission. Jounin Kurenai Yuhi and Yugao Uzuki have been kidnapped by two unknown ronin of unknown skill. Meet me at the village gates in ten minutes. That is how long you have to prepare." Naruto then jumped away, leaving a focused Natsmui.

"So you're going on a mission with Naruto, are you?" asked Haku from behind Natsmui.

"Yes, Haku-san," said Natsmui.

"Just know that if you make it out of this mission successful, it will be better for you, and remember what Kakashi and I have taught you. If you do that, then you will be a great shinobi," said Haku before walking away, leaving a bewildered Natsmui.

|10 minutes later|

Natsmui arrived at the gates to see Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba gathered there. Once she arrived, Naruto stepped forward. "Alright, our mission is to rescue two of our Jounin. This is not a frontal attack mission. We will slip in and slip out. Fight only if necessary. Understood?"

"Why?" asked Kiba. "Why not fight the people who abducted the Jounin? I mean if we beat them, then we don't have to worry about them."

"Normally, you would be right," said Naruto, "But we have no idea what their skill is. So we will be doing a snag and run operation. Is that clear?"

"Tch," said Kiba, turning his head the other way. Akamaru, meanwhile yipped his understanding.

"Good. Now we will be moving in three teams of three. Shikamaru, Neji, and Natsmui. Shino, Ino, and Kiba. Lee, Hinata, and I will be the final team. Those are three teams. Shikamaru will be leading his team, and Shino will be leading his team. Ino and Neji are their seconds. At the moment, the kidnappers are camped out halfway between here and the bridge to Nami. So they haven't gotten far." Naruto then handed out earpieces to the captains of each team. "This will allow us to stay in contact easily. Don't lose them. Now move out!" The teams jumped into the trees, fanning out, so that they could have a position from three angles. As they were travelling, Lee made hand signs to Naruto.

'Kiba is almost out, isn't he?'

'Aye.' Suddenly, Naruto called for his team to come to a stop. Else where, the other captains called for their teams to come to a halt. "Hinata, byakugan if you would?" Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan!" Veins appeared near Hinata's eyes as she scanned the surrounding area. "The kidnappers are 15 ft. ahead of us, 12 ft. to our left," said Hinata.

"Good," said Naruto. He put his hand to the earpiece. "Do you guys have a lock on their position?"

"Position confirmed," came Shino's voice.

"Position confirmed," came Shikamaru's voice.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Naruto before he saw Kiba's fang over fang attack. "Damn it! Kiba's attacked. Now we go back him up, then kick his ass!" As they were going, Naruto switched to a different channel. "Kotetsu, Izumo, kick Kiba's ass. He has disobeyed an order!"

"Got it, Naruto," said Izumo. Naruto switched back to his channel. Lee, Neji, Natsmui, you guys go in hot. Shino, you back them up. You too, Shikamaru. Hinata, you and Ino are coming with me to get the Jounin. GO!" They all leaped into action. When they got to the kidnappers, they saw that they had already beaten Kiba to a pulp.

"**Fire Style: Fire Blast!**" yelled Natsmui. An orb of orange energy formed between her hands, before it rocketed towards them. The one who was wearing a brown cloak pulled out a giant zanbato from somewhere to block the attack, only slightly sizzling his sword. Meanwhile, Naruto arrived to free the sensei, who the fled with Ino and Hinata.

"Everyone, pull back!" yelled Naruto.

"No!" shouted Kiba. "We're winning. We can win this fight!" Naruto shook his head and appeared behind Kiba, knocking him out with a chop to his neck. Naruto nodded to Izumo and Kotetsu, who fled. Naruto picked up Kiba and started running back with him to the Hokage's office.

|Hokage's Office|

Once they had arrived in the office, Minato looked at Kiba and said, "I suppose this mission wasn't a complete success."

"No Hokage-sama, it wasn't. Inuzuka Kiba has failed to pass the examination. He no longer will be part of the 1st response team."

"Understood," said Minato, making a note of it on a scroll.

"Also, Natsmui and Hinata has passed the test with flying colors," said Shikamaru. "And we would recommend Tenten for the missing position. She has good teamwork and will follow orders."

"I concur," said Naruto and Neji.

"Very well. Tenten will be added to your team.

"Excuse me," said Natsmui, "Could someone explain what the hell is going on here?"

"Hokage-sama, if I may," said Shikamaru. Minato nodded his consent. "Very well, Natsmui, Hinata. As you have guessed by now, this mission was a phony. A fake designed to test your ability to work under a commanding officer. Kurenai and Yugao were never in danger, and the kidnappers were none other than Izumo and Kotetsu. You and Hinata did admirably well. However, Kiba has failed his examination. We have concluded that he will not be able to work under us, and will be put under a Chūnin to work for until he passes the Chūnin exams. We are going to be known as the First Response Team. This means we will have permission to leave at any time to assist a team that needs help, as long as it is within our abilities to do so. Right now, at the moment the best that we could take on would be a B-rank mission, maybe a low A-rank mission if we are lucky. To make amends for that shortcoming, Hokage-sama has give our team a leave of two years. We have two years to train outside of Konoha and travel so that we can take on S-rank threats. The person who will be filling Kiba's spot will be Tenten. I also think that Choji should be included in this. Despite not getting through the prelims, he is very versatile in earth jutsu as well as being able to use Taijutsu style that uses earth nature chakra." Natsmui and Hinata stared in awe.

"So," said Naruto, "Will you join this team?"

"Yes," said Natsmui, "But who is in charge of the platoon. I mean many of them are the same rank."

"That is a good question, Natsmui," said Naruto. "Who is in charge, Hokage-sama?"

"You are, Naruto," said Minato. "You display amazing leadership abilities. It is for that reason that I am placing you in charge of this platoon. There is also the fact that you are probably one of my strongest Chūnin. The only thing most other Chūnin have on you is experience. You guys will leave in three days. I will tell Tenten of her new status myself."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. By your leave?"

"You may go," said Minato. "But before you leave Konoha, I need you guys to create an emblem for your squad."

"Understood. We will tell you what it is before we leave," said Naruto, as he left. He and Natsmui left for their homes, with everyone going back to their respective houses. When he got home, he saw Haku smiling.

"So I take it that you have finally accepted Natsmui back as your sibling?"

"Yeah. She proved herself today. I got my little sister back," said Naruto smiling. Suddenly Natsmui landed behind them.

"Naruto, don't leave me behind like that. It isn't fun trying to catch up with you."

"Then you shouldn't be so slow, imouto," said Naruto, poking her in the forehead before going in. When he saw Kushina cleaning his blades that he received from Natsmui, he decided enough was enough. It was time to start the process of reconciliation. "Kaa-san?" asked Naruto. Kushina dropped the sword she was cleaning when she heard that.

"Naruto-kun?" asked Kushina. Naruto nodded.

"Sochi," sobbed Kushina. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I will never favor either of my children ever again. So please, don't leave me again."

"I won't Kaa-san. I'm back. I'm done being a jerk and ignoring you. Please, forgive me," said Naruto as he hugged Kushina.

"It's alright, Sochi. You're home and that's what matters. Now to celebrate, I'll make us some ramen for dinner, the Uzumaki special that you so loved when you were a child. Now come, I'm going to need help and you loved helping when you were younger."

"Okay, kaa-san," said Naruto, after Kushina sheathed the Uzumaki blades and put them back on the table. The two went into the kitchen to make dinner. Right outside the kitchen, Haku was leaning against the wall.

"So you've finally come to terms with yourself, have you otouto? Good for you. My job as your protective/supportive nee-chan is coming to a close. Soon, I'll just be your normal nee-chan. And I'll be waiting for the day when you finally surpass tou-san and kaa-san. Don't disappoint me, otouto," whispered Haku before going to her room to prepare for a mission she had tomorrow. Meanwhile, Natsmui put away all the pictures that she had while being in Team 7, the pictures of Sasuke, Kiba, Kakashi, and her. They were so painful. First, Sasuke betrays everyone. Then, Kiba starts disobeying orders. It looks like Team 7 has finally broken up. It's time for a new beginning. She looks at the last picture on her bed stand. It was a picture of their family right before they turned five. In it, Naruto has arm wrapped around Natsmui's shoulders, showing how close they were then.

"I wonder," whispered Natsmui, "If I can ever make up for the mistake I made. I swear, I will help you in everything that you do, Naruto Nii-san!" After a while, she heard Minato flash in.

"Kushina, I'm home," said Minato, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen cooking the Uzumaki Special!" shouted Kushina.

"Huh? You haven't cooked that since…"

"Since Naruto started acting cold to us. But Naruto ahs come back. My Sochi-kun is back!" Minato wondered what she meant and went into the kitchen. In there, he found Kushina and Naruto working together like they did when Naruto was younger to cook the ramen.

"You're finally back, musuko," said Minato. "You've broken out of the curse. You are free at last." Meanwhile Naruto was concentrating on making the ramen. The perfect amount of salt had to be added. No more, no less. Even a single extra grain, could be disastrous for the taste. As soon as he put a grain in, Naruto took a spoon to taste the soup.

"Yata! I did it!" shouted Naruto, before going over to the noodles that were ready to go in a bowl. He dumped them in, along with some fish balls, fish cakes, and shrimp. Soon he was stirring for about five minutes before he turned off the stove and turned to see Minato.

"Hello," said Naruto, awkwardly.

"Naruto, it's okay," said Minato while smiling. "I know that it is uncomfortable right now, but you are allowed to call me tou-san. I know you can do it.

"Okay, tou-san. Dinner is ready!" Naruto took out some bowls and served the ramen for everyone. "Here you go, kaa-san, tou-san!" Naruto smiled a wild grin, which had not been seen since he was four.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," said Minato. "Now, come, let's go set the table. The father and son went on to set the table for dinner. "Now, call everyone for dinner," said Minato. After everyone was seated, the entire family had a great time during dinner for the first time in ages. After that, Naruto and Natsmui had a great time conversing and teaching each other about the trade they excelled at. Well, it was more Naruto teaching Natsmui, and Natsmui trying to find things to correct Naruto on. Despite this, the entire family had a great night.

|Next Day|

Naruto got ready and pulled on the clothes that he had worn to go find Tsunade. Once again, he had his Zanpakutō sealed onto the skin of his arm. But this time, he also wore a gauntlet on his right hand. It was a thin, gauntlet that hugged Naruto's skin, but on the top it was pretty thick. But the special part about it was that it could launch kunai from the bottom, although the kunai had to be specially made by Tenten, as well as having a hidden sword. Naruto and Natsmui walked to the meeting place of the team where Naruto saw everyone gathering.

"Yoh, Naruto," said Choji, who had been notified of his new position.

"Hello Choji. I see you got the message. It's good to see you. Now as many of you know, before we leave tomorrow or today, we have to decide on an emblem for our team. Are there any suggestions?"

"An Iris," said Tenten. Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "What? It signifies courage."

"Yarrow," said Lee, "To signify fighting."

"Any one else?" asked Naruto when no one else was coming forth with ideas. No one replied. "Well, I have one. The Kyuubi to signify that those who are our enemies will perish, but those who we defend shall never be harmed." This set off a lot of murmurs throughout the group.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru, "You do realize that your sister contains the Kyuubi, right?"

"Of course, but I still believe in what I said. Now let's vote if there are no other ideas." All of the members nodded. "All in favor of the Iris?" Tenten, Ino, and Hinata raise their hands. "Noted. All in favor of the Yarrow?" No one raised his or her hand. "All in favor of the Kyuubi?" asked Naruto. Everyone but Tenten and Hinata raised their hand. "Then we will have a Kyuubi, but should we also put an iris in his mouth?" Everyone nodded. "Then we are in agreement. We shall wear the symbol of the Kyuubi with the iris flower in its mouth on our backs! Oh and when do you guys want to leave?"

"Today," said Choji and Lee at the same time. Naruto nodded, then stood up and muttered, "Burst Stream!" Naruto morphed into the air, leaving surprised looks behind.

"What was that?" asked Choji, looking at Shikamaru.

"Beats me. I've never seen that before."

"It's a move that Naruto created to match the speed of tou-san's Flying Thunder God," said Natsmui.

"He can do that?" asked Tenten. Natsmui nodded. "Damn he's good. Well, we'll beat him in speed, won't we, Senbonzakura?" The katana that Tenten had on her belt vibrated in agreement.

|Hokage's Office|

Naruto appeared in the Hokage's office, but it seemed like a bad time as Minato was yelling at Homura and Koharu.

"I WILL NOT LET MY DAUGHTER OR SON BE INDUCTED INTO ROOT!" yelled Minato. "Oh, hello Naruto, what did you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that we came up with the final symbol of our squad," said Naruto.

"And what is it?" sneered Koharu.

"Kyuubi with an iris flower in its mouth. This image would also be imprinted onto a happi."

"Very well. When do you guys leave?" asked Minato.

"We would like to leave within the hour," said Naruto.

"Very well. I'll have it to you then," said Minato. Naruto left the room. "Now," whispered Minato, "What was that about Naruto and Natsmui going into Root?"

"Nothing," said Homura, putting his hand over Koharu's mouth. "We were just on our way out. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama."

|Hokage Monument HQ|

"Alright," said Naruto, "We'll be receiving our happi in an hour. Until then we can grab our things and prepare to leave. From tomorrow on out, we are on our own, so bring enough supplies to last. Also, bring some money." Naruto then disappeared again. The other squad members also dispersed to go grab their belongings. Soon enough, and a hour had passed. The members of the squad appeared in the Hokage's office with all their supplies.

"Here you go," said Minato, "Handing a happi to each of them. Wear them with pride for you are Konoha's First Response Team. I will send multiple missions to you through summons and Jiraiya. Naruto just send them back your summons along with the heads of the targets as all missions I will be sending you on are missions in which you will have to kill others. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," chanted the entire team.

"Then you are dismissed. Go out and make a legend for yourselves. Become the best of the best. Team Naruto, you are dismissed!" The entire team nodded, put on the Happi, and jumped out the window and left the village. The parents of all the ninja who had left stepped out from the shadows. "Don't worry, they'll be alright. They have each other."

"That's what worries me," said Inoichi. "But they'll get through it. For that is what that team symbolizes."

**A/N**

**So basically a kind of ending. Next time will after the time skip and the team will be doing missions. So did I make the forgiving part of the parents too fast? Tell me.**


	10. Return of the Team

**Ch. 9 return of the Team**

**A/N I don't own Naruto or Bleach. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Tite Kubo owns Bleach.**

"_**I'm Yami"**_

"_**No, I'm Kami"**_

"**But I'm Rairiki"**

"**Shut up I'm Juubi"**

"**And I'm Kyuubi"**

**Jutsu**

|Konoha's Front Gates|

Izumo and Kotetsu were relaxing on guard duty, when they heard, "You guys still sleeping on the job?" Izumo and Kotetsu looked up to see Naruto wearing ANBU style pants and sandals along with a red kimono top and a black happi with the symbol of the 1st response team on the back of it. On his sash, he carried a katana in a wooden sheath, unlike the others. However, the most noticeable difference was the scar ran underneath his left eye in a "u" shaped fashion, which had an eye band coving it. Behind him stood Tenten, Choji, Shino, Natsmui, Ino, Neji, Hinata, and Lee. All of them had some kind of sword on them. Choji carried a naginta on his back, but the rest carried a katana on a sash tied around their waist.

"Oh, so you're back?" asked Izumo. "Well, it's been a lonely two and a half years without you. Hokage-sama wants to see you in his office ASAP."

"Got it," said Naruto. The team started walking towards the Hokage's Tower. As they walked people pointed and said, "Look there's the first response team."

"I heard that they were on a training trip."

"Look, it's composed of mainly clan heirs. Even the Yondaime's children are on the team." The team ignored all the comments coming their way as they walked to the Hokage Tower. As they were walking they encountered a familiar face, Kiba.

"So you guys finally decide to show up?" asked Kiba. "Well it's a good thing, after all if you been out there any longer, Hokage-sama would have had no choice but to send me out to look for you. You guys are useless after all." Naruto just sighed and walked around Kiba, past him. The others did the same as well. "Hey!" shouted Kiba, turning around. "Are you guys even listening to me?" Try as he did, Kiba couldn't get a single reaction out of the team. Frustrated with his lack of results, Kiba left and went to go train. Soon, Naruto and co had reached the Hokage's Tower. Naruto entered with his team and walked up to the Hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door as he entered.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," said Naruto.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Minato. "When did you get back?"

"Just now. My team is ready for any mission. We are ready for whatever mission out there save for some S-rank missions and SS-rank missions. Those are the only ones that we might fail."

"That is good. And your missions prove that you indeed speak the truth. But I wish to know where you believe your team is on average," said Minato.

"Well," said Naruto, "Our weakest member overall would be Hinata, but she makes up for that by being one of our best trackers and is able to use many moves from the Gentle Fist style, and has even created her own moves. She also is almost a master at water style." At this compliment, Hinata's face turned red from embarrassment. "Next we have Shikamaru. As with Hinata, he's pretty much mastered the shadow element and can use wind chakra pretty efficiently. He has also perfected his on the battle thinking, which is thinking of strategies while on the run, and not standing in one place. Shino has mastered the use of his kikaichu and had even built a hive. He has also gotten to an intermediate level of fire style. The only one better at it is Natsmui and I. Tenten is a master with a blade and has become an intermediate level user of water and a master of wind. Neji has mastered the Gentle Fist style as well and mastered earth jutsu and like Hinata has incorporated that into his Gentle Fist. Ino has created a new style of jutsu called flower justu using different parts of flowers for jutsu and has also mastered water jutsu. Lee has also mastered his Iron Fist Style. He can now open the gates up to the seventh gate, although he can only keep it open for about 45 seconds. Natsmui has made great progress. She can fully utilize the Kyuubi's chakra and has mastered all three of her chakra natures, Fire, Wind, and water."

"Fully mastered?" interrupted Minato.

"Yes, fully mastered. Other than that, we have all become very proficient in using the special abilities of our swords. All of them have unlocked their first stage, shikai, and Natsmui, Tenten, and Choji have unlocked the second stage, Bankai."

"And what of you?" asked Minato.

"Both stages unlocked before I left Konoha. I just fully mastered the techniques and learned a new style of techniques called Kido, which I had begun learning before the Chūnin Exams."

"Hm," pondered Minato. "Well, based on your assessment of each member I would say that they are all at Jounin battle, correct?" Naruto nodded. "Then you are all hereby promoted to Jounin. Now you are dismissed. Report back here tomorrow for missions."

"Yes sir," said all the newly instated Jounin before disappearing. Natsmui and Naruto jumped through the rooftops of Konoha, before landing on the ground before the Hokage Manor.

"Home sweet home," said Natsmui as she went inside. Naruto, however, stayed outside waiting for the familiar chakra that was on its way home. Soon Haku landed in the clearing and was surprised to see her little brother waiting for her.

"Hello, Haku-nee," said Naruto as he hugged her.

"Otouto," said Haku, "It's good to have you back. Next time you go on a training trip, please tell me. I was worried sick until tou-san told me where you had gone."

"I'm sorry Haku-nee, but you had already left for a mission, and I forgot to leave you a letter. I won't do it again."

"Now," said Haku, "I believe it's time for me to test how much you've improved. Can you fight right now?"

"You better believe I can," replied Naruto as he put down his travelling bag.

"Good, then let's go to the training field." Naruto and Haku went to the training field. Haku drew Zabuza's Decapitating Carving Knife from the seal on her back. Naruto drew his sword from its wooden sheath.

"I'm ready, Haku-nee," said Naruto, putting his sword in his left hand.

"Then, we begin," said Haku as she charged at Naruto, jumping in the air and bringing down the Decapitating Carving Knife. Naruto blocked the attack with his sword.

"Sorry nee-chan, but it's not going to be that easy. Naruto pushed the blade off and got through Haku's guard and yelled, "Hakka Soudou Shō (A)!" Naruto placed his palm on Haku's stomach and pushed chakra through it, sending Haku flying backwards. Naruto sheathed his sword and got into the fighting position that he had learned while away from an ancient tome, the Xinyi Liuhe.

"Impressive," said Haku, putting away her sword, "But let's see if it's good enough. Ice Style: Ice Breath!" Haku took a breath of oxygen, before expelling it in the form of wind that froze anything it touched.

"Fire Style: Flame Brilliance!" Naruto brought his hands together and formed flames around them before launching the flames at the icy wind, stopping it. "Lightning Style: Lightning Armor!" Naruto was surrounded in lightning as he used its enhanced speed to get in close to Haku. Haku, however, yelled, "Water Style: Outpour Flood!" Water gushed out of her mouth like water rushing out of a damn and slammed Naruto into a tree.

"Wind Style: Wind Slash!" yelled Naruto as he was being pushed against the tree by the water, slashing his hands, sending blades of wind at Haku. The blades cut her skin, and stopped the jutsu, allowing Naruto to regain his footing. "Lightning Style: Plasma Beam!" shouted Naruto, forming a ball of plasma in his hand, before it fired a beam at Haku.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall," countered Haku. However, right after she ended the jutsu, Naruto was once again right in front of her.

"Shin'irikugō Taihōtenshi Tsūhaiken (B)," said Naruto, punching Haku in the chest, and sending her flying, coughing up blood. Haku stood up, coughing up blood.

"You've grown strong, Naruto, but if that's all you have, you'll never surpass Minato."

"I will!" ground out Naruto. He then put his hands together and started chanting. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado 63: Raikōhō (C)!" An orb of lightning appeared in Naruto's palm and Naruto thrust it out at Haku. Haku jumped over it, but Naruto, using his index and middle finger, made the lightning go after Haku, hitting her in the back, sending her into the ground.

"Ice Style: Ice Garden!" yelled Haku, creating a garden of ice roses that slammed into Naruto.

"Damn, I need to get rid of this ice," muttered Naruto. "I guess I have to use the sake." Naruto reached into the folds of his kimono top and grabbed some sake and a sake dish. "Haku-nee, here's another jutsu that I have developed. Watch and learn. Fire Style: Sake Breath." Naruto breathed wind and fire chakra into the sake, creating blue fire that not only melted the ice, but also burnt Haku. When the flames died down, Haku saw Naruto drinking the sake, and putting the materials back into the folds of his kimono top.

"Naruto-kun, let's finish this with one final attack. Your strongest, against mine," said Haku, with determination as she started weaving hand seals.

"Fine, let's do this," said Naruto as he too began forming hand seals.

"Ice Style: Icicle Dragon!"

"Storm Style: Laser Dragon!" The two dragons, one made of ice, the other of pure energy formed. Both fighters pointed with their palms at the intended target. Both dragons flew towards the target, ending up in a headlock. "Storm Style: Laser Circus!" yelled Naruto. Haku's eyes widened as multiple beams hit her in the chest sending her flying into a tree. As Haku's concentration decreased, the Laser Dragon bowled through the ice dragon and was about to hit Haku when it vanished.

"Good enough?" asked Naruto from above Haku.

"Indeed," said Haku as she took Naruto's hand. "You have improved. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Nee-san," said Naruto. Suddenly Naruto heard clapping from the side of the training field. Naruto looked over to see Kushina, Natsmui, and Minato clapping.

"That was an impressive battle," said Minato.

"Indeed," said Kushina, "But how were you able to do the storm element?" Naruto sighed.

"Yare, yare. I guess it is time to reveal the secrets, which I have kept from all of you for so long. Can we go inside to discuss this?" asked Naruto. "And can I assume that this will never reach anyone else's ears or be written on paper?"

"Of course. But first, Haku, I want you to go to the hospital. Can you make it there on your own?"

"Of course I can. But Naruto-kun, I'll be expecting a explanation later, understood?"

"Yes, Haku-nee," replied Naruto. The family of four went into the house as Haku took to the trees to get to the hospital. As they entered the house, Naruto picked up his bag. Once all of them were inside, Minato started making hand seals before the walls of the house glowed blue.

"Alright," said Minato, "Now you can talk without fear of being overheard. So let's hear what is going on? What have you been keeping from us?"

"Well," said Naruto, "You remember how one day I came downstairs with a katana in my possession?"

"Of course," said Minato. "How could I forget that?"

"Well that was a gift from one of my adoptive mothers, Yami," said Naruto, pausing to wait for his family's reaction.

"One of your foster mothers is Yami, a goddess?" asked Kushina, incredulous.

"Well, yes. The other one was Kami," replied Naruto.

"The two major goddesses are your foster mothers?" asked Minato.

"Well, yes," said Naruto.

"And is the sword that she gave you the one on your belt?" asked Minato.

"No. The one that I have on my belt is a gift from Kami. This blade," said Naruto as he drew the sword from its sheath, "Can cut through anything. It can even cut through the flesh of a tailed beast and can absorb chakra from those that it cuts and chakra enhanced blades."

"That is one powerful blade," commented Kushina.

"Yes, now stop interrupting. The blade from Yami is like Natsmui's Tachikaze. Yami just awakened mine much earlier than everyone else. That was Yami's gift to me. The Zanpakutō and the Kido, which are demon spells that I alone can use, as well as some other techniques, like Shunpo, Sonido, Hierro, Cero and its different forms, and Bala. The ones that I have not achieved of those are Hierro, Sonido, and Shunpo. The others I have achieved. Kami has given me godly power over lightning, water, and wind. I could literally create storms if I had enough control over my power. Right now, the best I can do when I use my power is to use the Storm and Ice element. I also use the lightning to help me in my burst when I use the Burst Stream. However, Kami-kaa-san said that once I gain mastery over it, I could use this power to change the landscape with a swipe of my hand." Once Naruto finished his explanation he looked at his family to see them dumbfounded.

"So that's how you were able to master Burst Stream so easily. Kami helped you with it," realized Natsmui, while Naruto nodded his confirmation of that conclusion.

"Naruto," said Kushina, processing this information slowly, "Is that all the information about yourself that you have withheld?"

"Uh, I guess this would be the best time to say that I am a jinchūriki, right?" asked Naruto, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"You're like me?" asked Natsmui.

"You're like Natsmui?" asked Kushina at the same time as Natsmui.

"Yes. I hold the Juubi within me."

"That's impossible," breathed Kushina. "The Juubi was the predecessor of the nine tailed beasts that we know today. The Rikudo Sennin was the one who had the Juubi sealed into him before he split it into the nine tailed beasts. It was said that it was a being of mass destruction. So how do you possess it?"

"Juubi told me that he sealed himself into me. Apparently, he learned that if he fought Yami, he would become corrupted and turn into the being of mass destruction. Therefore, he decided to use his powers to rip a wormhole and travel to an alternate timeline. However, this drained him of all his powers and he only reawakened when I was eight."

"So, basically you have a beast with unlimited knowledge at your disposal who has been guiding you since you were eight?" asked Minato.

"Uh huh," said Naruto confirming it.

"Now, is there anything else?" asked Minato.

"Nope, so I'm going to go get some rest. I'll come down for dinner." Naruto went up to his room and packed away all of the things that he did not consider essential for the trip. He then lay down on his bed. As he fell asleep he felt himself being pulled into his mindscape.

|Naruto's Mindscape|

Naruto wake up to see Kami and Yami looking at him as he sat up. Kami was wearing a Konoha-style Jounin uniform, while Yami opted to go with a red kimono with white sakura blossoms on it.

"Is something wrong, Kaa-san?" asked Naruto, tilting his head in confusion.

"_**We're just worried about you," **_said Kami.

"Hm. Why?" asked Naruto. "If you're talking about me forgetting about you now that I have my biological family, then forget about that. I'll never forget about. Alright?"

"_**No, that is not what we are talking about," **_said Kami.

"_**We are talking about the Akatsuki."**_

"Why? Are they on the move?" asked Naruto.

"_**They are more than on the move. They are now actively hunting the other jinchūriki."**_

"Already?" asked Naruto. "Is it Itachi and Kisame again?"

"_**No. It's not just them. All the Akatsuki members are on the move right now. It won't be long before they get Gaara and then come after your sister."**_

"Gaara? Is she okay?" asked Naruto.

"_**For now. But there's no telling how long until they make a move. Juubi is looking into why they are trying to take the tailed beasts," **_said Yami. _**"Now, I believe someone is about to come into your room. Remember to do your best."**_

"Of course, Kami-kaa-san, Yami-kaa-san," said Naruto as he disappeared from his mindscape.

|Real World|  
>Naruto woke up to see Haku entering his room. He sat up as Haku pulled up a chair.<p>

"Hello, Haku-nee, I suppose you're here for the explanation, correct?"

"No need," said Haku. "I got the explanation. I was wondering why you kept it a secret. I understand why you kept it from the rest of the family, but why didn't you share it with me. You could've trusted me with the secret."

"I didn't tell it to you not because I didn't want to tell you, but because Kami told me that it was best if most didn't know until I had gained a decent control over my powers. I wasn't able to do the Storm or Ice element until about a year ago. And even know my control over it is still a little shaky."

"I understand," said Haku, "But if you ever need to talk to someone about anything, I am always willing to listen to you. Remember that."

"Of course, Haku-nee. And thank you for your support," said Naruto as he hugged Naruto before going downstairs for dinner.

|Next Day|

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office the next day after being called there. He was surprised to see Temari there as well.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"I," said Temari, "Am the coordinator for the Chūnin Exams. But I was about to leave when I got called by the Hokage."

"Ah. So Hokage-sama, what did you need me for?" asked Naruto.

"Just yesterday, Jiraiya informed me that the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and that Kankuro went after them. I want you to take a healer and two others as well as Temari and rescue the Kazekage. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, it will be done," said Naruto. Naruto turned to Temari and said, "Meet me at the village gates in five minutes." Naruto then jumped out of the window and onto the Hokage monument. He reached the secret trapdoor that lead to the HQ. When he got there, he saw the people that he planned to take on the mission.

"Natsmui, Shino, Ino, you three are coming with Temari and I to Suna to rescue the Kazekage. We will also be in need of your medical skills, Ino."

"Understood. How long do we have to prepare?"

"Two minutes," said Naruto, before grabbing a prepared scroll for A-rank missions, and going home to grab his gauntlet and the sword he received from Kami. Naruto then shunsined to the gate. When he got there, he saw Natsmui, Ino, Temari, and Shino waiting.

"Alright, let's go." The four took to the trees, jumping from branch to branch, at their top speed. For three days without rest they travelled until they made it to Suna. Once they got there, Temari was immediately told by a DUST ninja, which was Suna's version of Konoha's ANBU, that Kankuro was in the hospital. All four of them rushed to the hospital. There the medics told Temari that Kankuro was going to die if they couldn't remove the poison.

"Step aside," said Ino, "I'll get rid of the poison." When the ninja guards tried to stop her, Temari waved them off.

"She's been sent to help. Besides if we can't do it, then at least let her try. Besides, do you not recognize her? She's Ino, one of the ninjas that stayed with us for at least two or three months."

"Yes Temari," said the ninja. Meanwhile, Ino worked her magic, using a jutsu that she had developed to look inside Kankuro's body, and found the poison. Carefully, she made her hand intangible and scooped out the poison, by making the poison intangible as well, before making her hand tangible after the poison was out, dropping it into a vial that she produced from her person.

"Thank you," said one of the ninja.

"We're not in the clear yet. There are still traces of the poison in his blood stream. Is there any herbs here that I can use?" asked Ino.

"Of course," said one of the ninja as he lead her away. About a minute after Ino had left, Kankuro awoke. When he saw Naruto conversing with Shino, he started coughing. Naruto turned to see Kankuro awake.

"Hello, Kankuro, I see that you're awake. YOU should get some rest."

"I will," coughed Kankuro, "But there is something you should know. The people who kidnapped Gaara were Sasori of the Red Sand and Deidra the Mad Bomber."

"I see," said Naruto, pondering what this meant.

"And I have a piece of clothing from Sasori," said Kankuro as he pointed to where Crow was lying. Naruto grabbed the piece of cloth.

"Thank you, Kankuro. Now get some rest." Kankuro complied and closed his eyes. Naruto went outside before using the summoning jutsu. A puff of smoke appeared before a scouting monkey appeared. "Hey Enishi, how are you?"

"Good, do you have any chips?"

"Not today. I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course, as long as it involves scouting," said the monkey. Naruto handed the piece of cloth to the monkey. "Can you trace this smell and find the location of its wearer?"

"Of course," replied Enishi, "You can count on me." The monkey took off out of the village, intent on finding the source. Naruto also wrote in a scroll, which would immediately reverse summon itself to the Hokage's office.

'Hokage-sama, I need you to send over Tenten, Lee, and Neji.' After finishing writing the note, Naruto place it on the ground and channeled chakra into it, desummoning it. Naruto then went inside to find that Ino had already concocted an antidote and had injected it into Kankuro.

"Alright," said Ino, "Kankuro will be fine now. There were only enough for me to make three other antidotes. So whoever faces Sasori will have to be very careful."

"Indeed. We will head out in two days. Neji will be able to locate us through the radio wave seal that we all have. We all need to rest up before we head out."

|Two Days later|

Two days past and the entire team was finally ready to head out and rescue Gaara. They were all well rested and Naruto had received word that Neji and his team were now in Wind Country. "Now let's go." As they were walking out, a voice cried out, "Not so fast." Naruto turned to see Lady Chiyo land on the ground behind them.

"Lady Chiyo, is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I am coming with you, and nothing you say will persuade me otherwise."

"Very well," said Naruto as the five took off. For a whole day, they travelled; following the trail that Naruto's summon had lay. As they approached their destination, Naruto and his team ran into a very frightening enemy, Itachi Uchiha.

"Uchiha," growled Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. You wouldn't mind if I took your sister, would you?" asked Itachi.

"Like hell I'll let you take her. Lady Chiyo, please step back." Chiyo nodded and took a step back. "Take Formation Kōgeki (D)!" Naruto stepped in the front taking the basic stance of his Taijutsu style, Xinyi Liuhe. Natsmui took the stance of her Taijutsu style as well, the Fox Cry, which the Kyuubi taught her. Ino and Shino both took their family Taijutsu styles. Naruto and Natsmui were standing right next to each other, ready to rush in. Shino and Ino were right behind them, ready to serve as backup.

"Hmph. You will not stop me," said Itachi, "Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Itachi took in a big breath of oxygen, before expelling it in the form of a huge fireball.

"Water Style: Great Water ball Jutsu!" shouted Naruto, shooting a giant ball of water, turning the fireball into steam.

"Flower Style: Growing Vines!" yelled Ino as she threw seeds at Itachi as the steam disappeared. The seeds disappeared into the ground before erupting out of the ground trying to catch Itachi, who just dodged and jumped off of the vines.

"Scatter!" yelled Naruto. The team jumped in different directions, and just in time too. As soon as they moved, shruiken landed where they had been standing. "Natsmui, create an opening for me. I'm going to end this with one shot!" Natsmui nodded and engaged in a Taijutsu fight with Itachi. As soon as he knocked Natsmui away, Naruto appeared in front of him, already in his guard, and put his chest on Itachi's chest and yelled, "Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō!" A beam of light shot through Itachi's chest, causing him to cough up massive amounts of blood. Naruto jumped back, before Itachi fell down, letting out even more blood, before he finally stopped moving.

"Ino, check him out," said Naruto as he and Ino approached the downed Akatsuki member. But when they reached the crater, it wasn't Itachi they saw but some obscure person. But when Chiyo saw the body she gasped. "Chiyo, do you recognize this person?"

"Yes. This is Yūra. He is an advisor to the Kazekage and on the council. He is definitely no traitor," said Chiyo.

"I'll take your word for it," said Naruto. "Still, he was probably used as a sacrifice for this double jutsu. This means that they know that we're on our way." Suddenly, the earpiece in Naruto's ear buzzed. "Yes, this is Naruto." Neji's voice came out.

"Naruto, we just faced a clone of Kisame, but some person appeared after we killed Kisame."

"We know. Same thing happened with Itachi. Let's meet up at the base. You can tell where it is from where we are, right?"

"Yes, I can. I can see where you are as well. You're on a direct path while we are on a diagonal."

"Good. We'll see you there." Naruto and co headed out, and finally reached a boulder, which had an iron enforcement seal on paper on it. While Naruto was trying to figure out the easiest way to destroy the boulder, Neji, Tenten, and Lee landed.

"Hello, Neji," said Naruto without even looking. "Hm, looks like the only way to around this seal is with another seal. Tenten, could I have a long sheet of paper?" Tenten nodded and gave him a piece of paper, which he stuck onto the paper with the Iron Enforcement Seal on it, before taking out a brush. He then started writing the kanji for the sand particle seal (砂粒子) on it. This seal was meant to transform materials into sand, no matter what the material was. After writing it, Naruto stored his brush and ink back in his ninja pouch, before pulsing his chakra. "SEAL ACTIVATE!" yelled Naruto. The seal that Naruto had drawn glowed red, overriding the other seal, and breaking the rock into sand particles. The eight ninja walked into the cave. Physically, there were four people there. Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Sasori, and Deidra were standing waiting for them. Gaara lay on the ground, with no pulse. Naruto searched out for any activity in Gaara and found none.

"So," said Naruto, "You killed him. Shino, you and Chiyo take Sasori. Tenten, you and Ino take Deidra and don't hold back. Lee, you, Natsmui, and Neji take Kisame. Lee, as I said with Ino and Tenten, no holding back. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Lee in a serious tone.

"And Natsmui, I give you permission to use Kyuubi's chakra, but only up to the third tail."

"Got it," replied Natsmui.

"Then, let's go. Konoha's First Response Team, going forth!" All the members of the team charged at their respective targets. Itachi dodged Naruto and jumped out of the cave, with Naruto following. Kisame also lead his pursue outside the cave in the opposite direction of Itachi, on the ground. Meanwhile, Deidra took to the air, dodging any attack sent by Tenten or Ino. Shino and Chiyo stayed in the cave to face Sasori.

"So," said Naruto, "I will get to face the real Itachi now."

"Indeed, Naruto-kun."

"Do you have any new information for me?" asked Naruto, walking up to Itachi, pouring a dish of sake for the both of them.

"Yes," said Itachi, a smirk spreading across his face. "Pain, leader of Akatsuki, is finally moving out into the open. I found out that his real name is Nagato and was apparently a student of Jiraiya. Ask Jiraiya about him. He also has the rinnegan, the dojutsu of the Rikudo Sennin."

"I see. And who is the real mastermind behind this?" asked Naruto.

"You caught onto that, did you?" asked Itachi.

"Well, it's pretty obvious. When we last talked, you told me that pain is the one who brought Akatsuki together, not that he was the leader. Therefore, I can assume that it was someone else who is the mastermind."

"You truly are a genius, Naruto. But you're right; it's not Pain who is the mastermind. It's a masked man who calls himself Tobi. But Naruto, when I got a closer look at him with my Sharingan, I saw a Sharingan in his eyes. Either he's a rogue Uchiha, or he's someone much more dangerous."

"Who?" asked Naruto, intrigued.

"Well, as you know Madara Uchiha had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Well, among the Uchiha, this made us believe that he was an immortal. So, it could be him. If it's not him, then I have no idea, because all rogue Uchiha, I killed when I was still an ANBU, and I killed all other Uchiha the night I was ordered to quell the upcoming Coup d'état."

"I know. So now we have a mystery Uchiha among the Akatsuki, possibly stronger than you," said Naruto.

"Yes. Do you still have _his _eye?" Naruto smiled and lifted up the eye band, showing the red eye of a Sharingan, but more specifically, the last eye of Shunsui, before he covered it again.

"Well," said Itachi, "I hope that this plan is successful. Hokage-sama is playing a dangerous game here."

"We are shinobi. We have to play a dangerous game if we ever want to survive in this world. It's the way of life that we live," replied Naruto. "Now I believe that we should at least spar to convince others that we didn't just attack."

"Fine. Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," said Itachi from where they were sitting sending Naruto flying into a tree, with third degree burns.

"Hey! I didn't mean just now! And you didn't have to be so rough!"

"You're a shinobi, you should be able to detect these things, even if you are among friends," said Itachi as he sipped his sake.

"So mean," said Naruto, picking up his sake dish. "Fire Style: Sake Breath." Fires engulfed Itachi, who emerged with his own burns. "There, now we're even."

"Indeed. I believe it is time that I got going."

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto, taking the sake dish from Itachi, and putting them back in the folds of his kimono top. Naruto left and went to meet with the others who had gotten Gaara back.

"So you all survived your encounters?" asked Naruto as he dropped down.

"Of course," said Natsmui, before seeing Naruto's condition. "What happened to you?"

"Amaterasu. I managed to put it out. But it left some pretty bad burns," lied Naruto.

"Oh. Well, Gaara is dead and we have no way to bring him back," said Natsmui before Deidra, who was a few yards away yelled, "Clay Bomb Jutsu!" before growing in size. Everyone backed away.

"He's going to blow!" yelled Natsmui.

"Katsu!" yelled Deidra, an explosion heading towards the Konoha Shinobi and Suna Kunoichi.

"Space-Time Barrier!" yelled Naruto, seals expanding into the air, absorbing the blast; Naruto directed his hand into the air, the explosion appearing high enough in the air that it doesn't affect them. "There," said Naruto, "Now we don't have to worry about that. Though I suspect that wasn't the real Deidra, but merely a clone made of exploding clay.

"Whoa. I didn't know you could do that," said Ino.

"Yeah, well, that was the first time I did it. It had a 50-50 chance of working," said Naruto.

"Wait," said Ino, "are you saying you bet our lives on the off chance that it worked?"

"Yep," said Naruto, not caring that Ino was getting mad.

"You bloody bastard! We could've died," said Ino.

"And then you would be here to complain. Yet you are, so be happy," said Naruto. "Now what are we going to do about Gaara?" Ino moved away from her. Chiyo closed here eyes before speaking.

"I will revive him," said Chiyo.

"Lady Chiyo, are you sure?" asked Naruto. "I thought you didn't believe in the next generation."

"I've changed my mind. The next generation has shown promise. You will lead this world to a better future, I am sure of it."

"If that is your choice," said Naruto, "Then I won't argue against it."

"Thank you, but I will need your chakra. I don't have enough chakra from killing Sasori. I will need your help."

"Very well."

"Ninja Art: Reanimation Jutsu," whispered Chiyo as a blue glow covered her hands and placed it on Gaara's heart. Naruto put his hands on Chiyo's and channeled mass amounts of chakra through it.

"Take as much chakra as you need," said Naruto, smiling. After about a minute, Chiyo collapsed into Ino's waiting arms, while Gaara's heart restarted. Naruto picked up Gaara, and they made the trek back to Suna. As they were approaching Suna, Gaara awoke.

"Na-ru-t-o?" asked Gaara, as she saw Naruto's face, and the black happi of Naruto flying in the wind.

"Hey sleepy head. We're almost back to Suna, so get on your feet. Can't have the Kazekage looking weak, now can we?"

"Of course not," said Gaara, as she got onto his feet. "But how-" asked Gaara before she saw Lady Chiyo. "Oh. We'll have to hold a ceremony in her honor."

"And as much as I would love to stay, I have to get back to Konoha," said Naruto, as he slipped a piece of paper into Gaara's hand. "New info," whispered Naruto. "Akatsuki is on the move. This is the info supplied by Itachi. I'll have to ask about the leader from Jiraiya. Apparently, Jiraiya trained the supposed leader of Akatsuki."

"Understood. Contact me when you have the info."

"Got it," said Naruto.

"Gaara!" yelled Temari when she saw Gaara walking back. All of Suna rushed forwards to see their Kazekage back on his feet.

"Peace," said Gaara. "While I am alive, another died so that I could live. Let us have a moment for Lady Chiyo, before we begin preparations for her funeral. And I must thank Konoha for saving my hide. Thank you," said Gaara as she bowed low.

"It was a pleasure, Kazekage-sama," said Naruto. "Now we must be off. We offer our condolences. We of Konoha know what it feels like to lose an elder. Although we may not have been that old when the Sandaime died, his death was felt by all of Konoha. Now, we bid our goodbyes." The Konoha shinobi left, with Ino giving Lady Chiyo's body to her brother, Lord Ebizo.

|Three Days Later|

After arriving in Konoha, Naruto dismissed his team while he went to give his report to his father. When Naruto entered the office, he found Koharu and Homura in the office.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Naruto.

"We are the advisors. We are entitled to hear what you have to say," replied Koharu.

"Very well," conceded Naruto. And so Naruto told them about their mission. From encountering the fake Kisame and Itachi, to breaking the Iron Enforcement seal, to his "battle" with the real Itachi, to the revival of Gaara.

"That is very good," said Minato. "Now, I have something to discuss with Naruto in private. Koharu, Homura, if you would." Both advisors left the room. "So, Naruto, what did Itachi have to say?" And so Naruto told him.

"Hokage-sama, can you bring Jiraiya here soon? I need to speak with him about one of his students that he taught before you," said Naruto.

"He taught students before me?" asked Minato, surprised.

"Yes. And one of them is the "leader" of Akatsuki. I need to speak with him soon."

"I'll see what I can do," replied Minato. Naruto nodded his thanks before leaving. As he walked Naruto thought, 'This is going to get ugly.'

**A/N**

**Yay, Itachi isn't a traitor! Next Time: Answers from Jiraiya. Emissary to Suna**

**(A) Eight Trigrams Double Pulsating Palms**

**(B) Heart and Mind, Six Harmonies; Trampling Horse Fist**

**(C) Thunder Roar Spear**

**(D) Attack**


	11. Chapter 11

|Konoha: 3 days after the Gaara retrieval mission|

Naruto was staring at the information on his desk that was given to him by Itachi. So far, he had been able to identify all the members of the Akatsuki and had information on them. Naruto had identified all but two, the 'leader' and his partner, whom Naruto had identified as Pain, or Nagato, and Konan. And now he was just waiting on Jiraiya to get back to Konoha so that he could get the information. Suddenly, the seal on his arm that alerted the team when there was a Konoha team was in distress flared. Naruto shunsined to the HQ. All other members were there.

"Tenten, take Neji and Ino with you to deal with the problem. If you need backup, you know what to do." The three nodded and left, not even bothering to tell the guards. The rest of them just waited for the message that everything was all right. After about five minutes, the team got the okay message saying that the team Naruto had sent would be able to handle it. Naruto nodded to the team before climbing out of the Hokage Monument, and jumping off down into the city. While he was falling, Naruto saw a hawk, meaning he had to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he entered the office, "You wanted to see me?"

"Ah, Naruto, here you are. Jiraiya is back in Konoha. You should be able to find him near the bath house." Naruto nodded. Jiraiya always was a pervert. Naruto opened the window behind Minato and said, "I'll bring Jiraiya back here so that we can both hear the answers." Naruto jumped out and using his mastery over wind, floated to Jiraiya. Naruto found Jiraiya in a tree with a telescope, giggling like the pervert he is. Naruto walked up to the tree and punched it, dropping Jiraiya into the hot springs. From what Naruto could tell, Haku, Anko, Yugao, and Kurenai were currently bathing there.

"EEK!" shouted Kurenai. "That's Jiraiya!"

"Let's get him," said Yugao, and from behind the fence, Naruto could hear Jiraiya being pummeled before he was finally thrown over the fence. Naruto picked up the unconscious body before going back to the Hokage's office.

"So you got him, did you?" asked Minato when he saw Jiraiya's unconscious form.

"Yeah. Just threw him into the hot springs. Fortunately for me, Haku and some of her friends were in the springs at the time and they pummeled him to unconsciousness, before throwing him out. After that, I picked him up, and brought him here."

"Good," said Minato, before weaving some hand seals and whispering, "Water Style: water fountain jutsu." Minato spat a small fountain of water at Jiraiya, who suddenly woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Jiraiya.

"In my office, sensei," replied Minato.

"How did I get here? I was peeping just a few minutes ago…" trailed off Jiraiya before looking at Naruto. "It was you! You knocked me into the hot spring and let me be beaten up. Why?"

"Well, for one, you're a pervert. And two, I needed information, and if you're peeping you won't give me any."

"Fine, you got me there, kid. What do you need to know?" asked Jiraiya. Naruto sat down across from Jiraiya, his elbows resting on his knees, chin resting on his hands, and leaning in slightly.

"What do you know about a person called Nagato and Konan?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya's eyes widened, his heart lurching.

"Where did you hear those names?" asked Jiraiya.

"From Itachi, my spy within the Akatsuki. The leader's partner is called Konan, a purple haired woman who uses paper Ninjutsu. The other one is an orange-headed man who possesses the rinnegan. Itachi said that he has heard her call him Nagato when they are alone."

"That is impossible," said Jiraiya. "Konan and Nagato died during the second great shinobi war."

"Well, either you are mistaken, and they faked their deaths, or these are two different people with the same names."

"But that would be impossible since Nagato was the only one who had the rinnegan. But the orange-head wouldn't be Nagato that would be Yahiko. Nagato was a red head." Naruto pondered this.

"Jiraiya, did Nagato have full control over the rinnegan when you left?" asked Naruto.

"Well, no," replied Jiraiya.

"Then it may be possible that a new ability emerged after you left. I believe I read somewhere that the Rinnegan can use other bodies to see from. Basically, the user is controlling six other bodes that all have different abilities. If this Yahiko person was dead, then Nagato could use his body as one of his 'paths' or bodies to function as him."

"Then, that might be true," said Jiraiya, thinking. "If what you say is true, then the rinnegan is much more powerful than I thought."

"And, based on your information, I can accurately surmise the abilities of Pein, or Nagato. But I must know the abilities of his partner, Konan."

"Well, when I taught her, she uses mainly paper jutsu. She was capable of manipulating paper in any way you could think of, from using the paper as a spear, which could pierce solid steel, to using it to wrap around and strangle the enemy to death," said Jiraiya, surprising Naruto and Minato.

"Wait a minute," said Minato, "Are you saying that this girl had a kekkai genkai that we have never seen?"

"Well, to be honest," said Jiraiya, "I'm not entirely sure what made it possible for her to use the paper Ninjutsu as she did. But if that's all the information that you need, I'm going to go get back to my research." Naruto and Minato sighed, but nodded, nonetheless.

"So," said Minato after Jiraiya had left, "Now that you have this information, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I'm going to input this data into the system with all the information on the Akatsuki. Then I am going to write up a bio on the two members, and finally I am going to travel to Suna and deliver this information to Gaara myself. Any problems with that?"

"No, I have absolutely no problem with that. And as with the rest of the team, you may leave when you are ready. Dismissed." Naruto got up and did a slight bow before exiting the office, this time through the door. As he walked home, he saw the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hello, Old man," said Naruto as he sat down.

"Naruto," exclaimed Teuchi. "It's been two years since you ate here. How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. Sorry about not coming, but I was on training trip for two years. But I'll take one of your miso ramen to go."

"One miso ramen to go coming right up," said Teuchi, as he pulled out the materials for the dish.

"So where is Ayame nee-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, Ayame? She just took a weeklong break. She should be back and working in about four days. Why?"

"Just curious," said Naruto. After a few more minutes of conversing with Teuchi, the ramen was finished and given to Naruto, who walked home with it. After saying hello to Natsmui and Kushina, Naruto took his ramen upstairs and sat at his desk. After taking out a scroll, a brush, and some ink, he began to write up a report, compiling all the information he had gathered on all the Akatsuki members. After he had finished compiling the information, Naruto started writing the report on the rescue mission. While he was doing that, he was also eating his ramen and pondering when it would be a good time to tell the team that Itachi was actually part of his spy network.

"Naruto nii-san?" came Natsmui's voice. Naruto quickly hid the scroll to Gaara and turned around to face Natsmui.

"Yes?" Naruto.

"Is it true?" asked Natsmui. "I found a scroll in Tou-san's room stating that you have been in league with Itachi. Are you a traitor?" Natsmui drew her sword. Naruto stared at her, flabbergasted before breaking into laughter.

"You…thought… I was in league with Itachi?" asked Naruto. Natsmui nodded. Naruto got up and hugged her. "No, Itachi is in league with me. Itachi is part of the spy network I created during our training trip. He is my informant."

"Then, why?" asked Natsmui.

"Tou-san probably put it there to make you realize the truth. Damn bastard," said Naruto. "Anyways, I'm leaving for Suna soon. Do you want to come?"

"Sure," said Natsmui.

|With Ino, Tenten, and Neji|

After the three had arrived on the site, they had dealt with the missing-ninja, who had all been low Chūnin level. The only reason they were able to overrun the Konoha Chūnin was that they had numbers on their side. After that, Tenten, Neji, and Ino escorted the three Chūnin back to Konoha. However, on their way back, a Kumo missing-ninja Jounin landed right in front of them.

"So, you were able to defeat my men," said the Jounin as he drew his katana from his back. "I'll kill all of you."

"Like hell you will," yelled Ino as she went to draw her sword, but was stopped by Tenten.

"Ino, stand back. You too, Neji. I will show you the fruits of my training with Naruto. I will show you why Naruto nicknamed me Flower Blossom."

"Oh?" asked the Jounin. "Do you want to take me on all by yourself?"

"Yes, I will, Akuma Zanko, the Demon Blade."

"Oh, so you know who I am, do you?" asked the Jounin.

"Yes. And while I despise you for abandoning your comrades, I respect your skill with the blade," said Tenten as she drew her blade, "Now, let us do battle!" Tenten took a step forward and disappeared in a flash and reappeared right behind Akuma, who easily blocked the slash, and was surprised when he saw Tenten smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" growled Akuma.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," whispered Tenten, suddenly her blade dissolved into pink petals, which swarmed Akuma mercilessly.

"Demon Slash!" yelled Akuma, scattering the petals, which just attacked him again, and he repeatedly did the same thing. However, after five minutes, he was running out of chakra very fast. "Damn," muttered Akuma, "Is this how it's going to end? Getting killed by a little girl."

"Yes," said Tenten as she raised her hand, open, before curling it into a fist. Suddenly the pink petals came at Akuma from all different sides. Akuma smiled.

'Well,' thought Akuma, 'At least I'm dying by the blade, just like I wanted to.' The different petals impaled Akuma, before he collapsed, dead.

"And that's how it's done," said Tenten, sheathing her sword. "Now let's get going." The six then continued on their journey towards Konoha. As they were jumping through the trees, they saw Naruto and Natsmui travelling through the trees.

"Naruto!" shouted Ino.

"Hey, Ino," said Naruto.

"Where are you going?" asked Ino.

"I have to deliver some information to the Kazekage. Natsmui just wants to come because she's bored. I'll see you back in Konoha," replied Naruto before he and Natsmui took off again.

|With Naruto and Natsmui|

"So," said Natsmui, "Things between you and Ino still aren't back to normal?"

"No," said Naruto. "After that incident at Kumo, things between us will never be the same. We will never be able to interact in that way again, although I will cherish those times."

"Will you ever give her a second chance?" asked Natsmui, defending one of her closest friends.

"No. I found her sleeping with another man, and in my room no less. How would you feel if the person that you were in love with was found sleeping with another random boy in your room?"

"I would be enraged," said Natsmui, "But I would be able to forgive them at some point. You haven't."

"I have, Natsmui. I just act indifferent to her now. I don't think I'll ever get over what I saw that time. And I know for a fact that she was in the right state of mind," said Naruto. Naruto just shook his head. "Let's stop talking about Ino. Now let's get going. Race you there!" Naruto used Shunpo, which he had finally mastered a few days ago, with Natsmui following close behind use Shunpo as well. This way, Naruto and Natsmui arrived at Suna in only two days, although they did stop to rest for an hour because they had spent so much chakra.

"Halt!" shouted the Village Guards. "Who goes there?"

"It is I, Naruto. I come with information for your Kazekage with new information on the Akatsuki that we have gathered."

"Very well. Wait here until Temari arrives to escort you to the Kazekage's office," said the ninja as he flared his chakra. Temari appeared a few seconds later.

"What is wrong?" asked Temari, before she saw Naruto. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to see your sister. I need to give her some information and run through it with her," replied Naruto, not leaving any room up for debate.

"Got it. Follow me," said Temari. Naruto, Temari, and Natsmui proceeded to the Kazekage's office. "Gaara," said Temari, "Naruto and Natsmui are here to brief you on some new information. Should I leave?"

"Yes," replied Temari's sister. "That would be for the best." Temari nodded and left the room. "So," said Gaara as she placed her hands on the desktop, "What new information do you have?"

"As you know," said Harry, "I gave you a basic list of information on all the known Akatsuki members except the "leader" and his partner, right?" Gaara nodded. "Well," said Naruto, pulling out a small leather bound book, "This is a detailed book on all the Akatsuki members, detailing their techniques, their history, and even their personality. And as can be inferred, the strongest is Pein. But there is something to worry about him. He has the Rinnegan."

"The eyes of the Rikudo Sennin?" asked Gaara in surprise.

"Yes. He has those eyes. We've been able to determine some of his techniques, which you'll find in the books, as the Rinnegan is an Uzumaki blood trait, although it rarely awakens in the Uzumaki. In our history, there have only been two other Uzumaki to awaken it, and those two were during the Shinobi Clan Wars. And other than that, there is also the fact that his teacher is of the elite class."

"Who is his sensei?" asked Gaara.

"Jiraiya. He trained Pein, or as he was known then by Jiraiya during the Second Great Shinobi War."

"Wait, what?" asked Gaara, leaning forward in her chair. "Jiraiya trained him? What was he thinking?"

"Calm down, Gaara. Remember that it was when he was younger and from what Jiraiya said about the boy, he was very kind and tried to help in any way possible. Something during the course of the war must have changed him. Do not be so quick to judge," said Naruto.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. It's just that this is so frustrating. What could have done this to him?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. He may have been Jiraiya's student once. He may be family, but what he is doing is wrong and I will put a stop to him. And now that I have briefed you on what is in there, may we be dismissed?"

"Of course," said Gaara. Naruto and Natsmui bowed and left, leaving Gaara to her devices. Naruto walked through Suna, his happi billowing in the wind. Natsmui was at his side, her scarf and happi also flying in the wind.

"Let's get going," said Naruto, not wanting to be in this desert wasteland for any longer than necessary. The two of them started using Shunpo to get through this desert and back to Konoha. Again, it only took two days. When they finally got back to Konoha, the first thing they did was lay down and rest for about a whole day.

|Next Day|

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, when the seal on his wrist went off. Naruto shot out of bed, threw on all of his equipment, and raced to HQ. Based on the level of this distress signal, he was going to have to personally lead a squad.

"Shikamaru, Choji, you're with me. Ino, you take Lee and Shino as backup. The rest of you wait for any more distress calls, got it?"

"Ye sir!" yelled all the members of the first response squad. Naruto rushed out of the village, ready to help whoever needed it. As they were rushing through the forest, the distress call got even stronger, signaling that a new and more powerful enemy had appeared. Naruto and his team landed in a clearing that had Two Konoha Jounin and Two Konoha Chūnin. Opposite of them were three Iwa Jounin.

"Naruto," yelled Kotetsu, "Get out of here."

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You see, I am the leader of the First Response Team and you have called my team. And these four will not be leaving this clearing alive."

"Heh, you're pretty cocky, kid," said one of the Iwa Jounin.

"No, just confident. Choji, Shika, Formation Execution." Shikamaru and Choji took up their place behind Naruto. "Konoha Jounin and Chūnin, stand back."

"What are you talking about?" yelled one of the Jounin, "You won't stand a chance against him!" Ino dropped down from the trees dropped down from the trees and knocked the Jounin out cold.

"Anyone else have a problem?" asked Ino coldly.

"No, I am sorry," said the other Jounin. Ino grabbed the Jounin that she had knocked out cold and retreated back into the trees.

"Hmph. Well, I guess we'll just have to take this up a step," said one of the Iwa Jounin, drawing his war hammer from his belt. The others drew an axe and a mace.

"Hmph. Choji, take the one with the mace. Shika, you take the one with the axe. I got the one with the war hammer. Naruto sealed the blade that Kami had given him and unsealed Rairiki. "Go, and no holding back!" Naruto rushed at the one with the war hammer and blocked his hammer strike.

"Do you even know who I am?" growled the one in front of Naruto.

"Tatenashi, the Sutoraiku o hanmā (A). Your buddies are your students, Hazashi and his brother Hiazashi. All three of you are masters in earth jutsu. You are also able to integrate your earth jutsu with your weapons," replied Naruto. "But do you know who I am?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the heir to the Uzumaki Clan. You are the leader of the Infamous First Response Team, the Electric Dragon of Konoha. And, the only one to ever defeat Itachi Uchiha in combat," replied Tatenashi.

"Yes. But there is another name that you have forgotten. My sword. Now let me tell it to you. Now strike, the celestial heavens, Rairiki!" The sword morphed, growing the chain and lightning shaped blade attached to the hilt. Naruto spun around, disengaging from Tatenashi. As he turned back to face Tatenashi, he threw the chained blade, which wrapped around the hands of Tatenashi, and pulled, making him drop his War Hammer.

"Earth Style: Earth Slab!" yelled Tatenashi, as a slab of earth rose from the ground. Naruto quickly disengaged the chain and reeled it back in.

"Lightning Slash!" yelled Naruto, slashing diagonally with his katana. The slab of earth toppled as Tatenashi yelled, "Earth Style: Quake Jutsu!" Tatenashi landed on the ground, causing a massive tremor in the area, knocking Naruto off his feet. Just as Tatenashi was about to bring down his fist into Naruto's stomach, Naruto raised the arm with the gauntlet and launched kunai from it, hitting Tatenashi in the eye as well as in his mouth, causing him to fall backwards onto his knees and cough up blood.

"Now, lightning shockwave!" Naruto slammed the hilt of his katana onto the ground, causing a wave of lightning to shoot towards Tatenashi, pushing him back. "And time for the follow up, Wind Style: Gale Storm Jutsu!" yelled Naruto slashing with his free hand, causing multiple blades of wind to slash Tatenashi.

"Damn you," ground out a bloody and cut up Tatenashi. "I should kill you where you stand."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "But you can't. You are going to die. Kido Seal," whispered Naruto as he used the tip of the blade to form a blue circle made of chakra that was made up of two circles, one a little bigger than the other one. And in the space between the two circles, there was the kanji for lightning. "Lightning!" Naruto slashed vertically down, through the seal, sending a bolt of lightning right through Tatenashi, letting blood spurt out of the wound.

"I may be dead, but others will follow in my footsteps," whispered Tatenashi, before collapsing, dead. Naruto walked over to Tatenashi and sealed his body in a scroll. Naruto turned to see Choji using his Zanpakutō to kill Hazashi, the one with the axe and Shika use the shadows to kill Hiazashi, the one with mace.

"I see you are all finished with your opponents," said Naruto.

"Indeed. Let's get back to Konoha," replied Choji. Naruto leaps into the tree and helps the injured Kotetsu get back to Konoha.

"So what were you guys doing all the way out here?" asked Naruto as Kotetsu leaned on his shoulder.

"Hokage-sama had heard rumors about enemy ninja being in the land of fire, so he sent us to investigate. Actually, those three were a part of a group of about 10 enemy ninja. Those three were just stronger than all the other enemy ninja and had sat back and watched as we tired ourselves out. Only when we had finished off the other ninja, did they attack. That is when we issued the distress call and high tailed out of there, until they surrounded us," replied Kotetsu.

"Which is where we came in," finished off Naruto. "I see. So you were merely on patrol duty," teased Naruto.

"Yeah," said Kotetsu, before he realized what he said. "Uh, forget I said that."

"Oh, no I won't," said a grinning Naruto. "So what did you do to get you patrol duty?"

"I lost my Chūnin ID," whispered Kotetsu.

"What was that?" asked Naruto, grinning the entire time. "I couldn't hear you. Could you repeat what you said?"

"I lost my Chūnin ID, okay?" screamed Kotetsu.

"That was all I needed to hear," replied Naruto. "You know you're never going to hear the end of this, right?"

"Should have never told you," muttered Kotetsu.

"But you did." The group continued their small banter until they reached Konoha, where they went to the office of the Hokage to give their report.

"Hokage-sama," said Naruto as he stepped forward, "When we received the distress call, and saw how big of a distress it was, I immediately mobilized two teams. The main team was Choji, Shikamaru, and myself, while Ino, Lee, and Shino were backup in case any one of us fell. Upon arriving at the scene, we found two Jounin and two Chūnin badly injured and so I had them taken out of the battle area by Ino. We then did battle. Basically, we all defeated our opponents, which reminds me, how much is the bounty for Tatenashi, the Sutoraiku o hanmā (A)?"

"Let's see here," said Minato, taking out his bingo book. "He appears to have a bounty of about 1,500,000 ryo. I assume you have his body?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," replied Naruto, taking out the scroll with the body of Tatenashi in it and handing it to the Hokage.

"Good. I'll have the money wired to your account before the day is over. Continue with your report," said Minato.

"Well," said Naruto, "There's not much more to say. The only other thing we did was bicker on our way back to Konoha. That is all."

"I see. Well, then go get some rest. I'll have the money wired to all of your accounts. Dismissed." Naruto and the rest of the ninja bowed and disappeared. As Naruto walked, he ran into a face that he had not seen for a while: Kiba.

"Hello, Kiba, is there something that you need?"

"Yes. What does it take to get selected to be on your team?"

"Not much really. To join this team you need teamwork, the will to never give up, and finally, humility. All of these traits are what makes up the characteristics of each member of my team, and why all of them can wear our emblem on our backs with pride. If you were to join and wear it, I would be ashamed to be the leader of this team. However, I can spar with you, if you wish?"

"You would really do that?" asked Kiba.

"Sure, why not? Besides, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"You're on," said Kiba, racing towards the training grounds, with Naruto following behind closely. When they landed in a clearing, Naruto noticed that a lot of the rocks and tree trunks and fist indentations in them.

"Is this where you train by yourself?" asked Naruto. Kiba nodded. "It looks like you've finally started taking your training seriously."

"I have. Now," said Kiba, settling into the Inuzuka Taijutsu style, while Akamaru, who had been with Kiba the entire time growled, "Let's go."

"Indeed," said Naruto, getting into the Xinyi Lihue fighting stance. "Show me how much you have grown since we last fought, Kiba Inuzuka! Don't hold back!" Kiba charged, throwing a leg sweep, which Naruto jumped over, followed by a high kick. Naruto just used his hand, to maneuver around the leg, and did a double kick to Kiba's face.

"Rising Claw!" cried Kiba, bring up his claw like nails, which extended, slashing Naruto in the face.

"Hm? That was good. But try this on, Hakka Soudou Shō!" Naruto pushed his palms into Kiba's stomach, and sent him into a tree. Or at least he would have, if Akamaru hadn't leaped in and grabbed Kiba by his hair.

"Thanks, boy," said Kiba. "Now, let's go in tandem! Beast Clone Jutsu!" Akamaru transformed into an exact copy of Kiba. "Now, fang over fang!" Both Kiba and Akamaru rushed at Naruto.

"Hmph, good try. Wind Style: Wind Barrier." A ball of wind surrounded Naruto, who had his hands in his pockets, sending Kiba and Akamaru into the ground. "Wind Expulsion." The wind that surrounded Naruto, flew outwards towards Kiba and Akamaru, giving them serious cuts. Kiba laid on the ground, his eyes swirling.

"Will defeat you," whispered Kiba.

"Hey, Hey, are you okay?" asked Naruto, kneeling down to look at Kiba. "Guess not," said Naruto when Kiba didn't reply. "Oh well. Guess I got to take him to the hospital." Naruto picked up Kiba, and swung him over his shoulder. He looked at Akamaru who had already gotten up on his feet. "Akamaru, can you tell Tsume-san that Kiba won't be coming home tonight and that he is in the hospital?"

"Arf!" barked Akamaru. Naruto smiled and muttered, "Burst Stream!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of the hospital. He entered, and saw his mother, who was working as a medic nin.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"Kiba needs some treatment. He and I went to far in a spar."

"I'll say. If you are going to train with him, don't be so reckless! Jeez. Go home. I'll take care of things here," said Kushina. Naruto left, and continued home.

**A/N**

**(A) Hammer Strike**


	12. Chapter 12

"AWWW!" yawned Naruto as he got up, stretching his arms. Naruto looked around and saw Natsmui sleeping on the floor. 'How the hell did she get in here?' wondered Naruto as he got up and started changing. He slipped out of his pajamas and pulled on some gray pants that had multiple pockets, a kimono top, and his happi. Naruto tied his obi around his waist to keep his pants and top in place, before slipping his normal katana through the obi. Naruto went outside and travelled to the underground training facility that his team uses.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" asked Ino.

"Training. What is it to you, Yamanaka?" asked Naruto coldly.

"Naruto, please, can we move past that? I made a mistake, and I am not proud of it. I know we will never have what we had before, but can we at least be friends?"

"Just a mistake?" Naruto whispered.

"You cheated on me with some random local, who you probably don't even remember? Just answer this, did you ever really love me?"

"I always have, and always will love you, Naruto-kun. I'm so sorry," said Ino.

"Ino, I can't forget what happened that night. But I can forgive," said Naruto, going over to Ino, and hugging her. "I won't tell you that we can get back into a relationship, but I can tell you that we can be friends again. I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you." 

"And I'm sorry as well," said Ino.

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, let's spar, Ino!" Ino drew the sword that she had horizontally strapped just above her bottom. She drew it and whispered, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Her sword glowed before transforming into a golden gauntlet with an extended blade on the middle finger.

"Well, have you mastered Suzumebachi, Ino?" asked Naruto, drawing his regular katana.

"I have."

"Then let's test that theory," said Naruto, charging at Ino. Ino kept trying to stab Naruto, but he would just duck underneath her thrust, and slash at her. However, Ino was able to use her Exploding Flower Jutsu to deal some damage to Naruto.

"Storm Slash!" yelled Naruto, sliding backwards and slashing at Ino. An arc of blue energy flew at Ino.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall!" yelled Ino. A wall of water appeared in front of Naruto, halting the movement of the arc of energy.

"Genjutsu: Kyokasuigetsu: Equip: Tenten!" yelled Naruto. Suddenly, a cloak of darkness surrounded Naruto. "Now," said Naruto, "You will feel the might of the Equip!" Naruto charged at Ino, and thrust outwards at Ino. When he did, a number of other bladed weapons also thrust out, catching Ino off guard and stabbing her multiple times.

"Kekkai!" yelled Ino, surrounding herself in a barrier that stopped the attacks.

"Hmph." Naruto sheathed his blade and put his together in a prayer like fashion. "Empty Sky Flash!" Naruto spread out his hands, creating a spear composed entirely of wind. Naruto drew back his arm, before hurling it at Ino. The wind spear split into many, making Ino do many backflips to evade the wind spears. But when she got out of range, Naruto was behind her his fist sparkling with lightning.

"Lightning Fist!" yelled Naruto, punching Ino in the back, sending her flying into the ground. Ino turned around to get up, but stopped when she saw Naruto's blade at her neck. "Submit."

"I submit," sighed Ino. Naruto sheathed his blade, and bent down to heal Ino.

"Good to have you back, Ino," said Naruto. Naruto put his hands on the injuries that Ino had sustained and his hands glowed green, sending some chakra to heal her wounds. Naruto then leaned back, exhausted.

"Were you two doing anything naught?" Naruto turned around to see Natsmui grinning at the two of them.

"As if," scoffed Naruto. "But let's just say that we're no longer at each other's throats."

"Sure," said Natsmui, obviously not believing a word of what Naruto said.

"So what brings you down here? Last I checked, you were passed out on my bedroom floor," said Naruto, getting up.

"Yeah. Tou-san wants us in his office. Oh, and Kiba wanted to talk to you for some reason. Asked if you could meet him at training ground 14 as soon as possible."

"Fine. Ino, you go with Natsmui to Hokage-sama. Natsmui, tell Tou-san that I will be late. Burst Stream!" Naruto dissipated into air particles, leaving the two girls to leave and go to the Hokage Tower.

|Training Ground 14|

"Hell, Kiba," said Naruto, landing in front of Kiba. "How are you doing after that beating I gave you?"

"Fine, actually. I was wondering if you could help me train when you aren't on missions."

"I could. Why do you ask now?"

"Well, after you guys left, I kind of mellowed out, but when you came back, the old jealousy resurfaced. And now, I've mellowed out again. I realized how weak I am compared to you. I want to get stronger so that I can protect Konoha. Please train me!"

"Fine, I'll think about it," said Naruto, after eyeing Kiba for a few seconds. "We're going to have to talk later, as Hokage-sama has summoned me. But I'm glad that you've mellowed out Kiba. That is your first step to becoming stronger." Naruto jumped into the air and started floating away towards Hokage tower using wind manipulation. Naruto landed on the windowsill and knocked.

"Can't you use the freaking door, Naruto?" asked Minato.

"I could, but that would be too much work," replied Naruto. "So, what's going on?"

"Well, as you know, we received information from Sasori on the location of a spy in Orochimaru's midst. Your mission is to go and recover that spy before Orochimaru arrives."

"Understood. Ino, I want you to bring me Neji, Shikamaru, and Tenten for the main squad. You, Natsmui, and Hinata will be back up. Go!"

"Why is Natsmui backup?" asked Minato, after Natsmui and Ino left.

"Because, there is a possibility she could go four tails."

"What?"

"During the training trip, Natsmui and I went to a deserted area to try and gain control over the Kyuubi. But it was to no avail, as she went four tails on me. If it hadn't been for Juubi's ability to heal me, and for my Zanpakutō, I would be dead right now."

"But that doesn't explain why she's on backup."

"Well, you remember how close she and Sasuke were, right?" Minato nodded. "Well, since Orochimaru was indirectly responsible for Sasuke abandoning Konoha and forcing me to kill him, she might go out of control and start releasing Kyuubi's chakra."

"I see. And Tenten, why is she on main. I would think that she would be backup with all the weapons she uses."

"Yeah, about that, Tenten still uses her weapons, which are sealed, and throws them at her enemy, but that isn't her main attack style anymore. Now, she uses her Zanpakutō, Senbonzakura, complimented with Water Jutsu, and I have to say she has become very skilled. She can easily go toe-to-toe with Natsmui if Natsmui can't use her Kyuubi chakra. Then, she will be pushed to her limits, and it's a 50-50 chance that she will win."

"Your team truly has grown." 

"Indeed. Now, I must go prepare for the mission." Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the HQ, and went to his storage box, and fished out an S-rank mission supply scroll, along with some sealing scrolls and sealing equipment. Naruto also went to the house and grabbed a gauntlet, before running into Haku.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked Haku.

"Mission. Orochimaru involved, nee-chan, got to fly!" shouted Naruto, as he shot towards the Village Gate. When he got there, he saw that everyone was there ready to go.

"Naruto, what is the mission that we are going on?" asked Neji.

"Well, we received information from Sasori that he has a spy in Orochimaru's organization. We are to extract the spy from Orochimaru without alerting him and get as much information as we can from him."

"Understood, but how will we be posing as Sasori?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry. I can do a transformation jutsu, which isn't a Genjutsu, but an actual transformation. Now are there any more questions?" None of the ninja made any indication. "Then let's be on our way." The seven ninja jumped into the trees, heading for Tenchi Bridge, which is where the spy was to meet Sasori.

|9 hours later|

After travelling for nine hours straight, all three of them landed on the ground to make camp.

"Alright, I have two tents for shelter. One for the guys, one for the girls. That means Neji and Shikamaru will be sharing one tent, while Ino, Natsmui, Tenten, and Hinata will be sharing another."

"What about you?" asked Ino.

"Ino, have you forgotten so easily how I slept while we were out in the wilderness during our training trip?" 

"How…oh!" exclaimed Ino in realization. "You are going to sleep in the trees like you always do, aren't you?"

"Yep. Now, get to bed. We have a long ways to go tomorrow and we have to move fast if we want to catch the spy. Now get into the tents," said Naruto, jumping into a tree, and forming sphere of ice around himself as he slept in the tree.

|5:00; next morning|

Naruto woke up the next morning and started doing some light chakra exercises, like keeping a kunai balanced on its tip on his head while he prepared breakfast. First, he made a hole in the ground and found three long, wide, and flat stones. And then Naruto dropped the stones in the hole. Next he filled the hole with scalding hot water to heat the stones. Finally, he took the stones out, and then put 7 piece of meat on, three for the first two, and one on the last one. Soon, each of the pieces of the meat were cooked and just right. Suddenly, the prankster side of Naruto came out, and he took out two smoke bombs, and quietly opened up the tent flap on both tents and threw in a smoke bomb, before resume his original position, transferring all the pieces of meat onto the plates that he had unsealed. He then took out some herbs that would give all of them some extra strength before the bombs went off and let a huge amount of smoke out.

"WHAT THE HELL?" yelled all the people who were sleeping in the tents. They ran out of the tents in whatever they were sleeping in. When they got outside, the all saw Naruto calmly preparing seven plates with food. It had bread, some meat, and some fruits, along with a small bottle of water.

"Naruto, did you see the person who threw a smoke bomb in our tents?" asked Ino.

"Sure did. Said his name was Oturan," replied Naruto, without looking up from cleaning up the pit of water.

"Then why didn't you stop him?" asked Hinata.

"Couldn't have, even if I wanted to," replied Naruto. Shikamaru stared at Naruto impassively before saying, "It was you, wasn't it, Naruto?"

"What?" asked Natsmui. "How could it have been Naruto? The person had a totally different name!"

"Are you sure about that?" asked Shikamaru. "Oturan is just Naruto spelled backwards. Now answer the question, Naruto."

"Correct, as usual," replied Naruto with a smile, before grabbing his plate and taking out a sake dish and pouring himself some sake. He then took a sip and sighed. "Ah, this is good sake."

"NARUTO!" yelled Natsmui, punching Naruto, who just sat there, unfazed by her punch.

"You going to try and defeat me now?"

"Hell no," replied Natsmui. "Even I can't beat you with the Kyuubi's help. It is really frustrating. How the hell are you so powerful? And that's without you using the special energy or you Zanpakutō."

"I know. Now eat. We have to be at the bridge by 12:00 to meet the spy. So quickly eat so we can get to Tenchi Bridge as fast as possible. Also, if I know Orochimaru like I think I do, then we're going to have to deal with Orochimaru as well since he will more than likely not let anyone who is near him out of his midst, so be prepared for that. Should that happen, then Shikamaru will take charge and bring the spy back, whether it's through cooperation or force, I don't care. Also, the backup team will come and help out if I go to take on Orochimaru. We don't know if Orochimaru will have other backup teams of his own on standby. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good." All seven of them finished eating their meal, before they packed up what they had and got all their gear on before heading over to Tenchi Bridge. When they got there, it was about 11:50. Naruto formed multiple hand seals, before whispering, "Transform!" Naruto was enshrouded in smoke before he took on the form of Sasori while Sasori was still in his Hiruko puppet. He then 'walked' out to meet the spy who appeared, while wearing a hooded cloak.

"It is good to see you, Master Sasori," said the spy.

"And you as well," said Sasori. "Do you have any new information of Orochimaru? Where are his bases?"

"Well," said the spy, as he removed his hood to show the face of Kabuto, "We have many bases. At most, we are at a base for only one week at a time. If you come with me to our current base, I can show you a map of-" Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto.

"Kabuto, are you planning on betraying me?"

"Of course not, Orochimaru-sama. I was just greeting my old master, Sasori-sama."

"So you broke the seal that I placed upon Kabuto, did you, Orochimaru?"

"Of course, Sasori. It wasn't too hard. Besides, you gave me a loyal soldier when you sent Kabuto to me. I thank you for that." 

"I see. Now, I believe it is time I left," said Sasori, before Orochimaru launched his head at 'Sasori', before a wall of water appeared in front of 'Sasori'. When it disappeared, in 'Sasori's' place was Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, how nice to see you. By your appearance, can I assume that Sasori is dead?" asked Orochimaru.

"You may. First Response team, form up. Shika, take lead. Let's go, First Response Team, Going Forth!" Naruto drew his blade from the plain wooden sheath on his belt, and charged at Orochimaru, forcing Orochimaru back. Orochimaru and Naruto landed in a clearing just north of Tenchi Bridge.

"Are you ready to die, Naruto-kun?"

"In your dreams, bastard!" Naruto charged at Orochimaru, and started slashing, and stabbing and performing many basic, yet very effective attacks against Orochimaru, who was forced to dodge each time.

"Earth Style: Great Landslide!" yelled Orochimaru, slamming his hands down on the ground. A huge amount of boulders shot out of the land in front of Orochimaru right at Naruto.

"Sword Style: Quick sword!" yelled Naruto, flashing his blade at the boulders. As the boulders came at him, the rocks fell into pebbles, destroyed by Naruto's blade.

"How did you do that?"

"I can't tell you, but I can show you technique of mine. Only one other person has seen it in battle, and that was my sister. Everyone else has died when they saw this technique," said Naruto. "Genjutsu: Kyokasuigetsu!" Black smoke started rising from Naruto, while Orochimaru grew confused.

"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" yelled Orochimaru. The blades of wind ripped right through, Naruto, yet no damage was dealt. Naruto walked straight towards Orochimaru slowly, sheathing his sword.

"You don't get it do you? Once I used this jutsu, you lost all hope of winning. With Kyokasuigetsu active, you can't touch me. I am like the reflection of a moon on water. You can see me, but you can't reach me."

"Impossible!" yelled Orochimaru.

"Afraid not. And this is your end," said Naruto, once he got right in front of Orochimaru. "Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō!" yelled Naruto, striking Orochimaru right in the chest, sending a beam right through Orochimaru, making him to start coughing.

"What did you do to me?"

"I only used the final technique of the Xinyi Lihue Taijutsu style."

"The Xinyi Lihue style? You were able to find the fabled Masataka clan?"

"Indeed. I found the final one, who taught me all the secrets of his clan. And now, you are dead," said Naruto, impassively, as Orochimaru collapsed on the ground convulsing, and coughing up blood. "But before you die," whispered Naruto, as he lifted up his eye patch, revealing his Sharingan, "Tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki." And so Naruto was able to fill out three books of information on the Akatsuki before Orochimaru died. "Thank you, Orochimaru," said Naruto, leaving for the bridge, until he sensed an increase in Kyuubi's chakra. "Shit!" Naruto jumped away after sealing away Orochimaru's body into a scroll and going towards Tenchi Bridge. When he got there, he saw Natsmui with the fox cloak, ready to tear apart Kabuto.

"Naruto, sealing tag, now!" Naruto nodded and slapped a sealing tag onto Natsmui's forehead, forcing the chakra to recede.

"What the hell were you thinking?" yelled Naruto, when Natsmui calmed down.

"He mocked Sasuke! He said that Sasuke was a useless ninja who only relied on his Sharingan. You think I'm going to let him insult Sasuke's memory?"

"Only when he is right," replied Naruto quietly. "During the Chūnin exams, the only reason he got through is because of the Sharingan. It was his only true strength. Now that is enough. Fall in line, Chūnin Namikaze."

"But-"

"But nothing. Continue, and it will be insubordination," replied Naruto, glaring at Natsmui. "And we need the information from Kabuto."

"Fine, but I don't like it."

"You don't have to like my orders, just follow them," replied Naruto. "Now, let us be going," said Naruto. Naruto slapped a seal on Kabuto, which knocked him out. "This will keep Kabuto asleep for about two days. I want to be in Konoha before he wakes up. Any injuries that can't be treated later?"

"No, Naruto. We're all good," said Ino.

"Good. Then let's go." The seven took to the trees, with Kabto slung over the shoulders of Naruto. The group travelled nonstop, not even for a bathroom break towards Konoha. Finally, after two days of nonstop travelling, the group of seven got to Konoha, exhausted, but vey much combat ready.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, we're going to see my father," said Naruto. The entire group rushed to Hokage tower an entered the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, who is that on your shoulder."

"We have apprehended the traitor, Kabuto, who was Sasori's spy. But as it turned out, Orochimaru broke the seal that Sasori placed on Kabuto, which was keeping Kabuto loyal to Sasori."

"I see. So we are going to use him to get as much information on the Akatsuki as possible."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. But I have also got information from Orochimaru. By letting Orochimaru know about how I learned my Xinyi Lihue Taijutsu style, I was able to get Orochimaru to tell me all the secrets he knew about the Akatsuki before he died. I have his body in a scroll."

"You will get the bounty for Orochimaru, the rest of your team will split the bounty of Kabuto," said Minato. "Is there any extra information I need to know about?" Natsmui discreetly glanced at Naruto, who didn't even look at Natsmui.

"No, there isn't, Hokage-sama. By your leave?"

"You are dismissed, First Response Team." Naruto and the others bowed, before leaving the room. Once they were outside, Naruto spoke to Natsmui.

"Natsmui, come, we are going to have a spar," said Naruto.

"What? Why? We just got back from a mission. I really wanted to rest a bit."

"Now, Chūnin Namikaze."

"Fine, I'm coming." Naruto and Natsmui leapt into the trees and travelled all the way to Training Ground 7, the old training ground of Natsmui's genin team.

"Now, we will spar! Now, show me what you are made of, or are you a coward like Sasuke?"

"Sasuke wasn't a coward!" yelled Natsmui, rushing Naruto, while drawing her Zanpakutō. "Blast Away, Tachikaze!" The katana glowed green, before shortening in length to become a combat knife. "Bakudantsuki!" yelled Natsmui, forming a green transparent orb and launching it at Naruto.

"Kenjutsu: Single Slash," whispered Naruto, as he drew his own katana, before cutting the orb in two. The two parts hit the ground behind him, causing an explosion. "Kenjutsu: Demon Slash," said Naruto, his blade glowing black from the use of the Juubi's chakra. Naruto appeared in front of Natsmui, and brought his sword down. "Is this the extent of your abilities?" asked Naruto, as blood spurted from the deep laceration that Naruto made.

"Kyuubi," called out Natsmui, "I need your assistance!"

"So, you are going to rely on crutch like Sasuke did?"

"He never did!" yelled Natsmui.

"Yes, he did," replied Naruto, sheathing his blade. "It's time you faced the facts and accepted that your best friend wasn't perfect."

"Never."

"Fine," said Naruto. "Burst Stream!" Naruto disappeared and reappeared in front of Natsmui, knees bent. "Hakka Soudou Shō!" Naruto put his hands on Natsmui's chest, and blasted her into a nearby tree. Natsmui looked up when she saw Naruto fist, covered in lightning, water, wind, and fire hovering above her face.

"What is it you are trying to accomplish?"

"Beat you to a bloody pulp until you realize that while Sasuke was a great ninja for his age, he relied on his Sharingan. That's what I am trying to prove. And you aren't getting that through your head. Every single time someone badmouths Sasuke, you fly off the handle. As your commanding officer, I cannot have a liability on my team. So I am giving you two choices. Clean up your act and stop over reacting when someone badmouths Sasuke or get off of my team. Got it?" hissed Naruto.

"Got it," replied Natsmui.

"Good. Don't make me do this again. I may be your brother, but I am also your superior and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that we succeed, even if that means taking my own sister off of the team. Got it? Now get yourself to the hospital." Naruto then transformed into a bolt of lightning and reappeared in front of Hokage mansion and walked in.

"Naruto-kun," yelled Kushina, "Dinner's going to be ready in about ten minutes. Is Natsmui with you?"

"She's on her way to the hospital because of a spar we had when we came back from the mission." 

"What?" asked Kushina, sticking her head outside of the kitchen. "Why would you do that?"

"Because she has the uncanny knack to fly off the handle when someone badmouths Sasuke and attack them. So I tried to beat it into her head that he only relied on his Sharingan to get strong and that she can either clean up her act or get off the team." 

"Would you really kick her off?" asked Kushina.

"I would. Right now, she's just another liability to our team. If I was being a liability to your team and making the others pick slack for me, would you kick me off?"

"In an instant," replied Kushina. "Your reasoning is sound. I just hope that she learns soon that she needs to keep her emotions in check."

"I do too, kaa-chan, I do too. I'm going upstairs to shower. See you later, Kaa-chan." Naruto went upstairs and took off all of his clothes and stepped into the shower. As the water ran down his body, he thought about the previous mission. How he had single handedly killed Orochimaru of the Sannin. 'Was it really that easy?' thought Naruto, as he looked at his hands. 'I killed a Sannin that easily? Impossible. There's no way Orochimaru could have been killed that easily.' Naruto sighed, and got out of the showed and put on a pair of shorts and a shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on it. He walked down to see Natsmui glaring at him.

"Kaa-chan, is dinner ready yet?"

"In a second." A few moments later, Kushina brought out a steaming pot of udon noodles. "Dig in." Kushina, Minato, Haku, Naruto, and Natsmui dug into the udon noodles without hesitation. After eating, Minato pulled Naruto aside.

"Naruto, was what you did really the best way to about it?" Instantly, Naruto knew what he was referring to.

"Yes, it was. I had no other choice. She can't keep going off whenever someone badmouths Sasuke. I'm sorry Tou-san, but that's the way it is."

"I'm not questioning the decision. In your place, I would have done the same. But was the method wise?"

"I believe so."

"Then I have no problems with it. Now go to bed. I want you in my office at 7'O clock sharp tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Tou-san," said Naruto, saluting and going off to bed after saying good night to everyone else. As he got into bed, Naruto smiled, as he thought of how much he had grown since he was a child.

**A/N**

**Here is the next chapter. Now, I won't be able to update for the next few weeks because my finals are in 2 weeks. Secondly, right after summer starts, I will be travelling to Israel for about 3 weeks for my cousin's graduation gift, so updates then will be sporadic. In fact, updates during the entire summer will be sporadic. I believe I will be lucky if I can get even two updates during the summer. I'm sorry, but this summer is really busy as I am preparing for applying to college. On a side note, the author RedRules has decided to try doing his own Electric Dragon of Konoha. It is called Electric Dragon of Konoha: Revised. Please help support. He just published the first chapter this week.**


End file.
